The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt
by kindofanoxymoron
Summary: This is a story about aph Prussia and his brother and their daily lives and some others! There will be some Chibi and sad parts as well. Main ships: PruHun, GerIta, Spamano, etc. There are some OC's but not many (3/4). Hopefully put out at least one chapter a week! Rated M to be safe.
1. The Awesome, Relatable Gilbert

Chapter 1:

Gilbert collapsed onto his bed, his feet dangling off the edge, after pulling an all-nighter and spending the day on the internet blogging and snacking on chips. He just wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't settle down. He pulled off his bravadic over-self confident mask._ Eli, what are you doing right now?_ He thought before shaking the idea out of his head with a chuckle of disbelief and putting his shallow façade back on. Gilbert knew his mind would wander when he gets über tired, he had stayed up anyway to finish a comment war. He placed his feet flat on the floor and sat up with his elbows on his knees before putting his hands over his face. After all this time he had only just begun to regret handing Elizávétá over to Roderich. He felt a cold chill of loneliness mixed with a raging fire akin to being burned at the stake._ Who am I kidding, Eli I-_ he stopped mid-thought, unable to allow himself to finish the sentence.

He stood and took off his dark blue hoodie he wore at home and his black undershirt as well, he was now topless besides his Teutonic Cross Necklace and wearing only black pajama bottoms with knee high sport socks though he never played sports anymore. _Are you changing right now, Eli?_ He grimaced slightly in the pathetic, loathsome, and seemingly obsessive manner in which he kept thinking about her. He was tired to the point he felt sort of drunk, but only a mild buzz that was enough to throw him off of his usual mindset. He folded his apparel on his bedside table. The man positioned himself to lay on his back in the center of his bed with his arms behind his head. He had a Queen-sized bed (though he wanted a King-size, Ludwig insisted against it), so he had tons of room.

He stared up at the blank white ceiling with a tiny window in the top corner of it, allowing a bit of the outside night sky to be seen. Soft light from the moon shone through and softly lulled him to sleep with whispers of sweet nothings._ Eli, I love you._

Gilbert awoke in the middle of the night dripping with sweat and huffing as if he had ran a mile. He leaned up and pulled his knees up a bit to lean forward and cover his face as he rubbed his face. It was wet. He pulled his face away from his hands and rubbed his fingers together before rubbing his face so as to assure it was from his face and not some other source. He pulled at the back of his shirt as if to air it out but gave up when he realized he would be better off taking a shower. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes before trying to get a grip before getting up. _Alright, I was dreaming about Old Fritz and all the awesome battles and wars we had and then he..._ He covered his face once more and took a deep breath so he didn't start crying again. He swiveled his legs to head to the shower to wash off the cold-sweat he had. His feet dragged on the carpet as he walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He grimaced and flinched at the blinding light that burned his eyes when he turned the light on but quickly adjusted to it as he reached into the shower to let the water run until it was hot. He then stood in front of the mirror above the sink, gripping the front edge of the sink he stared straight into his own eyes, assessing how bad his dark ruby eyes looked after crying for god knows how long. He took a deep breath and held it as he tried to finish remembering what his dream was about. With a voice that came out as a sigh because it was too weak to come out on its own, he spoke the painful words out loud.

"Old Fritz is, _has_ been long dead for a long, long time and he's _never_, **_ever_** coming back." His voice cracked at the end as he felt the heartbreaking burn of loss in his throat as he held in his tears. The room began to fill with warm, lingering mist as the water heated up. He sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his pants and boxers, and socks. He stepped into the shower and let his tears flow when the water cascaded down. He let out a short, high pitched whine as he was engulfed by the pain of losing Frederick as if he had just lost him all over again. Gilbert had loved him, after all, he was a father or mentor figure for him as he was a child. He sobbed like a little baby for a few minutes before he calmed down and just stood in the flowing hot water in a numb, dazed expression. He didn't have much time to let his emotions run free, he had to get a reign on them because he froze as he heard the floorboards creak above him, in Ludwigs bedroom. He pulled himself together and restlessly, but thoroughly washed his hair and the rest with god-speed before quickly stepping out of the shower. He expected Ludwig to come down the stairs leading to his room and come tell him he was leaving to go do god knows what like he did all the time. His younger brother made the wooden steps creak as he stepped down the stairs.

"Gilvert?" He snapped his eyes to the bathroom door since it was shut. _Scheisse_. He imagined his brother twisting the door handle to his room and standing in the doorway to his bedroom, staring at an empty unkempt bed and then seeing the faint glow of light emanating from the bathroom door. He heard timid footsteps coming toward the bathroom and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist to cover himself so as to not scare his brother half to death. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "G-Gilvert? Are you in there?" He heard Ludwig ask. He then opened the door a sliver until Ludwig could see his face and stuck his head out into the cold room. It took his brother aback a bit.

"Yes, Lud. 'Just took a quick shower," Gil said, though leaving out major parts of why he took a shower.

"Why would you take a shower so early in the day? It's highly unusual..."

"Why? I can't wake up a few hours earlier every once in a while? It's the same with you and waking up super duper late." His younger brother nodded and searched for words to say. When he didn't respond immediately (as Gil expected), he opened the door all the way and made his way past his brother and to his dresser. Ludwig was still searching for the proper words to say, his little brother had always been like that in the early morning. Prussia looked up at him after he had pulled open a drawer. "Did you need something, Mein Bruder? What brought you to my humble cave so early in the morning?" He saw his brothers muscular figure leaning on the threshold of his bathroom. He was wearing a gray undershirt with blue boxers and his bangs were down in his face because he had just awoken and didn't push them back yet.

Ludwig simply made a confirming guttural sound in response as Gil quickly chose a pair of boxers to put on and a gray shirt to wear before sliding open another drawer to search for another pair of sweats. Ludwig leaned off the doorway and made his way to the main door to Gils room, where he had entered. The Preußen quickly pulled on his boxers and pants before shuffling on his shirt. He turned to lay back down on his bed. He looked over to his brother, expecting an explanation for the sudden visit that interrupted his painful, heart-rending time of tears. He squinted to shield his eyes from the bright light shining down the stairs from behind his brother, Gilberts room was in the basement of Ludwigs house. He wasn't very proud that he was leeching off of his little brother but he was thankful he took him in. "Gilvert, did you stay up all night after I left for Feliciano's yesterday?" Gil didn't want to lie but also didn't want to get scolded by his brother even if Gilbert was older. From Gilberts silence, Ludwig crossed his arms and checked his watch with a low sigh. "Vell, it's a little before six in ze morning and I have a World Meeting to attend at 8," Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle at the last part because he knew Ludwig LEAD the meetings, not just attend them. Ludwig took a deep breath before continuing. "Why don't you go text Spain or France or- wait, ugh nevermind..." Ludwigs voice trailed off semi-awkwardly as he scratched the nape of his neck quietly since both Spain and France would be as the meeting as well. Gilbert rose his head and propped it up with his hand, his arm forming a triangle. He gave his brother the same face as the "_are you fucking kidding m_e" meme he had seen. Gilbert was a meme-loving fuck. His brother looked back at him and a bead of nervous sweat began to form on his brow before Gilbert spoke.

"Why don't you just go to your meeting and when you come back we can drink and hang out?" He gave his brother an understanding smile. Ludwig smiled in return and shook his head slightly before heading back up the stairs.

"Yes, that'd be nice." Gilbert was going to go out later anyway to let Gilbird fly around and to assert his awesomeness upon the civilians to pass the time but he was thankful that his brother was worried about him.

"Aye, West." His younger brother turned around and ducked his head to see him because he was already a few steps up. "Have... have a good meeting, Bruder." He gave Ludwig a grateful smile before his brother thanked him and headed up the stairs and shut the door behind him, enclosing Gilbert in a black room.


	2. The Awesome but not Smooth Gilbert

Gilbert immediately dropped the smile from his face but still sat propped up though his eyes were now wide due to the near complete darkness. He sighed as he found his pillow and laid his head down upon it. He didn't necessarily hate the darkness but he didn't like it either. It made him feel as though he was forgotten. Since he was no longer a country, the fear of being forgotten encroached upon his psyche until it was what drove him; the reason he still willed to live. He laid in the near complete darkness until he felt he could no longer stand it and rose to go up the stairs. The steps creaked loudly since it was the only sound he could hear beside his own breathing. His pet canary, who he named Gilbird, flew to his head, sat on it, and chirped. The steps were cold because he was still sockless from his shower. It was about early winter so it was chillier than his room when he finally opened the door atop the stairs. He was greeted by a solemn and lonely quiet house, the windows allowing a hint of new sunlight. Gil shivered a little when he finally exited completely, shutting the door behind him. He turned left toward the kitchen and the pads of his feet lazily skidding across the wood floors onto the colder tiles of the kitchen. He cleared his throat while he opened the fridge to admire the just plain fabulous wurst leftovers. He let out a zombie like sound and robotically shut the fridge door and swiveled on his heel to make his way around the island and down the two steps leading to the expansive living room.

He grabbed the remote and plopped himself down before turning on the TV and realizing he didn't get anything to eat and let out a tiresome groan as he rose yet again and made his way up the two steps, back around the island and stood in front of the coffee maker. Gilbert never really wanted anyone to know how he behaves when he's all alone but Ludwig has caught him on more than one occasion shimmying around the house listening to Chameleon Circuit and having a full on house party of one. Both had vowed to pretend Ludwig didn't see anything. He stood before the near empty coffee pot when his brother routinely walked down the hallway to the kitchen, finally dressed in a suit with his blonde hair pushed back. He stopped in the archway from the hallway to the kitchen when he noticed Gilbert was up and out of his room.

"You're up, I would have thought you'd have went back to bed for a few more hours." Gilbert nodded with a pout before maneuvering around the island and pulling out a stool to sit on as his younger brother walked over to the coffee pot and emptied it out, replacing the coffee grains and adding more water before turning it on. The sound of boiling water hung in the air between them as Ludwig leaned against the counter facing Gil. Gil slouched and propped his head up with his palms on the island-top. He stared at the coffee that began to filter into the pot in a steady stream of drips before glancing over to his brother who was already looking at him. He seemed to be thinking or studying Gil's body language, Gil felt mildly violated but then again Ludwig had had this quirk since Gilbert found him as an infant.

"Well that tends to happen when someone has a shower and has a conversation," Gil states plain as day. The TV was on some news channel, Gil could vaguely get a sense of what what happening from what he heard though the TV volume was low. The suns morning rays now broke over the horizon through the ceiling to floor windows in Ludwigs living room. Ludwig scowled in his usual manner as the coffee pot as slowly but surely filling up. Gilbert stretched his arms out in front of him before releasing a deep breath.

"So, how's Italy? You went to see him yesterday right?" Gilbert asked, hoping to ease out of the awkward morning tension. Ludwigs expression lightened into a lighter more docile, pursed-lipped smile.

"He is doing fine, still as clingy and hopeless as ever though. He invited Kiku over as well. It surprised me because, well, I was hoping for some... downtime. Not having to be the governing body," Ludwigs voice got quieter as he spoke out of embarrassment. Gilbert knew about Germany's thing for Italy, he remembered a time when Holy Roman Empire was crushing on Chibitalia and how cute it was. He didn't think too far into it though because it would lead him on to a whole moral crisis since HRE became Germany after some... string of events. Germany also didn't remember his time as HRE, so Gilbert didn't want to go and say something his brother might thing was outrageous at this point. Gilbert had always thought it to be better to never tell him of his childhood as HRE once he realized he had amnesia. Gilbert accepted it and simply nodded to show he understood. Ludwig laughed a little uncomfortably after sharing and cleared his throat as they sat in silence for a few minutes or so. The coffee pot was full enough for almost a cup. Ludwig turned to pour himself a cup before adding two teaspoons of sugar in it. Ludwig likes his coffee black, Gil can't stand black coffee. As Ludwig took the first sip, Gilbert cringed as if him himself had drank it. Ludwig nodded his head toward the clock on the wall. Gil turned and saw that it was around seven give or take a few minutes. "I should get going soon, it'll take me a while to get there and I prefer to be early." He chugged the rest of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink with a quick exhale before heading for the front door. Gilbird tweeted as he walked down the hallway. He threw up a hand in goodbye before unlocking the door and exiting before locking it behind him. Gilbert sat staring at the door for sometime as he waited for the coffee pot to fill back up. He started to wonder what he should do to pass the time. He could go back on the Tumblr, go on Youtube, go on Xbox, PS3, or just go PC game. He pondered those choices and decided against them, he wanted to go outside and walk around and meet new people to assert his awesomeness on. He began to remember the the first he met people his age. It was Elizávétá when they were still children.

He was the Teutonic Knights and she was under Ottoman rule. He first saw her while passing through a forest in an attempt to sneak up on his enemy. She was sleeping under a tree near a glistening blue river. He stopped his advancement toward his enemy in curiosity of her. After getting off of his horse he slowly approached her sleeping self, she was beautiful, her hair up in a ponytail. He was about five feet in front of her before he crouched to his knees and crawled forward slowly, not wanting to wake her up. Gilbird was flapping around above him, flying about. He looked up at him and pulled a finger up to his mouth in a gesture that suggested for Gilbird to be quiet. When he was close enough to her sleeping self, he pulled his legs up to sit indian style and just watch her. She had a bow and a couple of arrows along with a pouch of water and a nap-sack of probable supplies or rations. He knew he didn't have much time to waste just sitting there because he still had an army to advance. Gilbird chirped above him and he jerked his head up to shush him, but he did it too loud and he turned his head back to her, she had woken up with a start. Not expecting for someone to be watching her, she freaked out a bit. She quickly reached for the bow and arrows by her side and pulled them in a drawn position. Gilbert grew wide eyed and began to plead as any child would do.

"W-Wait, don't shoot, don't shoot. I don't mean any harm, don't hurt the awesome me!" He said as he began to cower by shielding his head with his arms. After nothing happened he opened one of his eyes to peek at her. She still had the bow drawn but she looked less menacing because her eyes lost the look of 'fight or be killed'.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Gilbert let out the breath he had seemingly been holding and tried to compose himself.

"I am Prussia, the Teutonic Knights. And just who are you?" He asked with genuine wonder.

"Hello, Teutonic Knight. I am Hungary," she release the bow and arrow and put them back at her side. "Nice to meet you." She said with a wary smile. Her mannerisms were that of a male, but she appeared to be a female. This confused the young Gilbert so he sat uncomfortably, unsure of whether or not she was a girl or not.

"I... I have to go!" He said in a hurry as he got up and ran back to his horse.

"What? Wait!" She held a hand out in his direction as if it would pull him back. Gilbert prayed to God that she was a girl, so as to say he wasn't gay to think another guy was so awe-inspiring. He rode his horse as fast as he could so that he could still possibly be one step ahead of his enemy.

Gilbert snapped out of the flashback, scoffing at how homophobic he once was. He rose to get a cup of coffee, adding 1 big scoop of sugar and some french vanilla creamer to it before going back to the couch. He switched the channel to watch some Adventure Time. He wasn't in the mood for adult responsibilities and the show reminded him of his time as a Teutonic. After a few episodes and after he drank all his coffee, he glanced up at the clock and noticed it was almost nine. He sighed and got up to go back to his room and get dressed for walking Gilbird. He didn't want to go out and look like a sack'a'shit in pajamas. He slid open his closet door and pulled out an army style black trenchcoat. He had put on some black jeans on prior with a belt and wore a long sleeved button up light blue dress shirt. He glanced in his dresser mirror to manage his hair and pull on a smile. He slid on his coat and Gilbird landed on his bed staring up at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Only a few more minutes okay?" He smiled as he reached for his iTouch and headphones sitting on his dresser and put one earbud in and turned the music on. He patted his shoulder for Gilbird to come on and he tweeted before landing. Prussia shut the door behind him with a sigh, it was indeed chilly out. The sun had not quite warmed up the earth around them yet. He tucked his hands in his pockets and Gilbird snuggled into the knook of Gilberts neck.


	3. The Awesome but Depressed Gilbert

Gilbert walked along the busy, bustling streets in peaceful silence, his breath forming steam puffs in the cold air. Strangers of all different styles passing by him. Women, men, children, and teens of all different colors and ages. He stopped walking at a stoplight since it turned green. Some people chattered among themselves about some new TV show or attractive people they know and others were dead silent. Taxi's and cars pass by in the street in front of him before the light turned red. He moved forward in the swarm of people and passively continued to listen to his music. Ehh, should I just take the subway to go to park or should I walk there to make sure more time passes? He thought to himself. As he walked along he came across an opening to the subway. He stopped walking in the swarm of people, making them go around him as he stood there. Tch, damned meeting, leaving no one for me to chill with. He moved his hands inside his pockets and stood up straight. I guess I'll just have to go sit in a cafe alone or something, though I'd have to hide Gilbird in my coat. He nibbled on the inside of his cheek, pondering it. He sighed and decided to just go take the subway to the park and chill there. He bought a ticket and leisurely made his way to the train and took a seat, pulling out his iPod to change the song. The train filled up quickly and soon every seat in the car he was in was taken as an elderly woman waddle in huffing and puffing from the strain of getting on the subway. At first Gil didn't notice her but then she started coughing, almost gagging. He rose without a second thought to offer her his seat. She thanked him relentlessly as he helped guide her to the spot.

"No, it's nothing really. I'm awesome enough to handle this much, but thanks anyway, Ma'am." He gave her a smile and she nodded. She held his hands in hers as she reached into her pocket to give him some sweets. He was apprehensive as to why she held his hands, am I gonna be robbed while she does this?! But soon relaxed at the sight of the goodies, though he wanted them he couldn't have accepted them. "No, no you don't have to-" he began but she just nodded some more and pressed them into one of his hands. She then wrapped both of her hands around the one that wasn't holding candy.

"Come closer a bit, please." She smiled. What the hell is this lady doing? But he complied and inched a bit closer. She sighed with a mournful smile but told him, "from the way you carry yourself, you appear to be a man in love." She said as if she was pitying him, creeping him out a bit. "Ahh, I know I'm just some random old woman," damn straight, "but you remind me of my husband. He had the same eyes as you a long time ago."

Gil couldn't help but feel a little bad for her, he's probably long dead, poor lady. "I-I'm sorry for your loss."

She furrowed her brows and chuckled a bit, "oh heavens no, he isn't dead yet." Huh? "I'm on my way to visit him now, he's in the hospital across from the big, ehh, park was it? Yes the park." She gave him an endearing smile. "You know, you look somewhat like a person I once saw as a child. I don't come across many albinos often, but I very much doubt that it was you." He cringed a little internally. It may have been him that she met.

They continued to share small talk as the train made its way through it's predetermined routes. She told him of memories of her childhood and he tried his best to contribute to the conversation as well, sharing his most exciting stories to the best of his ability to not seem like a liar. He of course changed a few details in some of them, like changing a war into a pretend sword fight among friends. By the end of the twenty minutes they shared talking they reached the same destination and he helped her out of the subway and parted ways with her.

"I wish your husband recoveries quickly and returns to you soon." He said with a mild bow. She smiled and told him to have a good day. From what she had shared with him though, was that her husband had a terminal illness and was fighting to stay alive everyday. She said she tried her best everyday to visit him with new stories to brighten his days. She thanked him for sharing his stories even if they were made up because it was something to tell her husband. After she turned toward the hospital, he continued to gazed at her walking away with a furrowed brow and a deep, pained frown.

He swiveled and faced the park, there weren't many people because of the cold air but there were some. He took normal steps down the path to the park to sit on a bench and watch the world move as he stayed still. Gilbird snuck out of his collar and flew about the park until he landed on Prussias daydreaming head. What if my existence is the same as this little birds. That it could end if someone truly wished for it to happen. I'm not a country anymore so I failed at my sole purpose in life but what do I have now? I don't even have the girl I've loved since forever. He clucked his tongue as he continued to just sit there on the bench. My existence isn't even apparent to most people. Why do I still walk among them, these people. I used to be above them, I used to be the awesome country of Prussia. Not anymore, haven't been for a long time. What is my purpose for being now? He sat there for a good 4 hours just thinking about his existence and his purpose before a figures feet appeared in front of him after he had dropped his gaze to the ground. A voice snapped him out of his mind-numbing state.

"Gil?" He snapped his gaze up at the person who woke him from his depressing mood. Italy and Germany stood in front of him with worried expressions. Gil just began to smile up at him which perplexed his younger brother. Gil jumped up from the bench and man-hugged him. Ludwig stood there, stunned for a second before beginning to hug Gil back. Feliciano was equally surprised but soon accepted it because he did the same with Romano when he let him do so. "Gil, are you alright, Bruder?" Lud asked. Gilbert just sighed against his brothers shoulder. He chuckled a bit before responding, not wanting to tell them about his mind being in turmoil.

"What time is it? Is the meeting you run over?" He asked to avoid the reason as to why he had just been sitting there for god knows how long.

"It's around two twenty, how long have you been here?" He released his brother from the hug and patted him on the shoulder before turning to go back home. Ludwig stood where he was with Feliciano in confusion and slight frustration as to why Gilbert kept dodging his questions only to have Feliciano pass by him to catch up with Gilbert. Gil stopped and waited for them to catch up with him as Italy waved a hand for Germany to follow.

When they were all together Gilbert asked, "so, how'd the meeting go?"

"Tch well, Japa-"

"Oh! Pru-san! Germany led the meeting with loud yelling until everyone got quiet and listened. And Russia tried to get Latvia and Lithuania back again, but he didn't, haha." He sighed, "it was an okay meeting." Gilbert walked with a mildly shocked expression because his brother just walked with the most done face he has seen him make in a while. Italy just turned to look at Germany and pouted at the expression he saw. "Ie?! Ahh, Germany are you okay? You seem to be upset." Gilbert laughed out loud because of Italys innocent naivete and how screwed Ludwig was since he fancied Feliciano. He had to cover his mouth to try to stop the laughing because Ludwig jerked his gaze over to Gilbert after he had begun to laugh loudly. After a few seconds Germany sighed.

"Vell, I took the 'wagon so we'll be going home in it."

"What made you stop?"

His brother itched the side of his cheek nervously. "Well, you... you said you'd be going to the park while I was at the meeting so I was worried and looked around the park and then we found you. Well, actually Ita-"  
"I found you!" Italy said with a bright smile and a raised hand as if he was lost in a crowd. Germany didn't even bother to turn to look at him but simply rubbed the bridge of his nose. By that time they had made it to the car and Gil sat in the back with Germany driving and Italy in shotgun. Gilbert stared out of the car window as if he was in a sad or really deep music video when an acoustic song came on from his iTouch.


	4. The Awesome, Lazy Gilbert

Gilbert unbuckled his seatbelt after Ludwig parked the car in the driveway and pulled his headphones out as he exited the car and waited with Italy for Germany to unlock the front door. Gil sighed with a happy smile as he heard his brothers three dogs barking to revel in their arrival. Gilbird snuck back out of Gils collar and fluttered around above him. Ludwig went to go let the dogs out to go to the bathroom after gesturing for Italy to go make himself at home, get a snack, watch TV, and get comfortable- but not too comfortable. Ludwig doesn't like messes so everything in his house is organized (except for Gils room). Gil shuffled out of his trench coat and hung it up on a coat rack near the front door. He let out a content sigh as he laid down supine on the couch and turned the TV on. Feliciano paused and considered his choices- chill with Gil, or help Ludwig. Of course he chose the latter and ran after Ludwig after exclaiming his name a few times. Gil could hear him as he went over to his brother and he heard his brothers frustrated but secretly thankful scolding and Feliciano's apology to which Ludwig forgave immediately. Prussia snickered in disbelief as to how simple they both were sometimes, so easy to read, so easy to tease, yet mildly dense about each other- almost tragic, really. He waited a few minutes before he started to get hungry- his stomach was makin' the rumblies that only Luds home cooked meals could satisfy. He approximated the time it took to let the dogs out to do their business and to bring them back in. He craned his neck to look at the time, it had been twenty minutes. Gil didn't feel like getting up from the couch because he was hungry.

"LUDWIG," he yelled and waited for a response, there was none.

"LUUUUUDWIG," he yelled at a slightly higher octave, he didn't hear a response and turned down the volume of the TV to listen. He waited a few seconds before yelling again. He was getting frustrated at the lack of response._ Italy's here, yada-yada but damn, be available when I need things. I don't care about what the hell you do in your freetime but I'm here and I'm hungry. What the actual fuck?_

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD. WIIIIIIIIIIG." He yelled in two halves. He scrunched his eyebrows together, abandoning the idea that he'd even come after all this yelling. He laid on the couch after turning the volume on the TV back up. He didn't forget his cause, he was hungry and his stomach was still rumbling. He hadn't eaten anything yet besides coffee. He glanced around at things in the room to see what would most likely attract Ludwig to the living room. _The radio, ehh. The TV, ehhhh. The guitar, ehh- wait what?!_ A devilish grin spread on Gilbert's face as he mustered up the lazy energy to get off the couch and walk over to his electric guitar and amp. He scooted them to be closer to the couch so he could relax and screw with his brother. He flipped the amp on and adjusted the knobs. He strummed one string of the glossy black and red guitar to test if it would be enough to get his brother. He placed his fingers into position and began strumming away in some nonsensical 80's rock style guitar solo. Lucky for him it wasn't long before Ludwig burst into the living room yelling bloody murder for Gil to turn it off.

"Lud, I haven't eaten all day, can you make the awesome me something to eat. Please? Or let Feli do it?" He asked in a normal tone, as if he didn't just stop strumming as soon as he saw Ludwig enter the room. Germany scoffed.

"What? You expect me to make you lunch, why don't you just-"

"I'll do it, Prussia, don't worry!" Italy interjected, obliviously yet effectively cutting off Ludwig, much to Gils advantage. "Ah, come on Germany. Lighten up a little, plus your sausage is the worst." He made a scrunched up face as if he had just tasted a lemon.

"What about my wurst?" He said as Feliciano dragged him to the kitchen though Ludwig could have resisted easily. Gil rolled his eyes as he got up and returned his guitar and amp to their previous positions. He just wanted food, and after they made it, he would eat it. It was as simple as that. After some pots and pans banged and the fridge was opened and cabinets shut, Gil could hear the great conversation and ambience they were making. It was so sweet it made him shiver. With Feliciano's occasional laughing and directing Ludwig in the recipe, and Ludwigs serious concentration and following everything Feli said, it was a great situation for them. It was like something out of a TV show and he sat up on the couch so that he was no longer laying down. He slouched and sunk into it. He stared at the TV screen until his vision blurred and he began to daydream.

He imagined being in Ludwig's shoes and having Eli instead of Feli directing him. How they would begin serious but then get off track and spill something (though Germany and Italy didn't). He imagined how her brown hair would reflect the light in the room as if to give her a light tiara so she would be the princess he always thought she was and he could be her prince in shining armor. How he would become entranced and hug her unintentionally and have it turn into a real hug. And- Gil shook his head back to reality. That fantasy was getting too good to be true and would only get his hopes up and foster his unrequited romance.

"Bruder, are you two almost done with it?" He said, hoping to be heard over Feliciano's giggling. He heard his brother clear his throat and ask Italy if they were almost done.

He responded with, "almost I suppose. Ehm, five more minutes." Gilbert could smell tomatoes, probably some italian or spanish recipe, most likely italian because himself is making it.

Prussia found himself growing bored of watching TV and whipped out his handy dandy iTouch to play some games. _Ehh, Angry Birds- nein. Tiny Tower- ehmm...eh. Scoops- no. Robot Unicorn-_ He pondered it a bit before clicking the app. "Hella yes." As the theme song began to play, he found himself getting way into it, hand gestures and all. He had to quell his raging awkwardness sometimes. As he stopped and died on the Last Wish he groaned because he didn't beat his high score of 75,183 points. He had had a lot of time to refine his 'Unicorn skills among other things. He sighed as he closed the app and turned off the screen to his iTouch and flicked the TV off before rising from the couch and making his way to the kitchen. "West, it's been five minutes. It better be done or I swear-" he stopped as he walked in to find three plates with spaghetti with sausage on the kitchen table. Italy walked up to him and grabbed his hands and rose them in a congratulatory manner even though he did nothing worthy of such.

"Signior Prussia, you can sit here," he said after patting a chair and taking his own seat. Gilbert sat complacently because he was hungry and he felt like he was being treated some what special- but that would just be his awesomeness. Ludwig rose his fork first and ate a sausage, Feli next with his pasta, and Gilbert, well Gilbert ate a sausage and watched the two of them and how they can combine their favorite foods together and still have something edible. "Is something wrong?" Italy asked as he noticed he was not eating.

"No, of course not, why would the awesome me have something wrong? I'm just tired." He said matter of factly and began chowing down to satiate his starving stomach. The tart tomato worked well with the slightly salty but sweet taste of the sausage and the noodles. They made small talk and it wasn't long before they had second plates and were stuffed. Ludwig sat up straight and let out a sigh, as did Gilbert except he slouched back against the chair with a huff. Feli sat truly content with their creation before rising to take their plates to the dishwasher. Ludwig rose as well to help him, insisting that Italy didn't have to do that. Gilbert followed them and glanced at the clock, it read five- thirteen. He made a monotone hum under his breath.

"Aye, Lud. When are we going out for drinks, it's already five-thirteen, Bruder." His brother glanced from Italy and back to Prussia.

"Well, are you going to invite Spain and Romano? Or Austria and Hungary, though Hungary has a higher tolerance for alcohol. Or-" Gilbert cut him off.

"Or we could invite America and his, erhh, brother I suppose, or Belarus and Russia, they're options too." He mentally facepalmed. _Why, why did I- Do I even think before i speak. I should have just accepted Austria and Hungary and Spain._

"Ve~ Ve~ how about I invite big brother Romano and Spain will come along like a lost puppy.. You invite Russia and the Americans and surely Belarus will be lurking somewhere (so creepy). And Germany invites Austria and Hungary!" Ehh? He actual made a plan that didn't involve retreating, surrender, or pasta. And holy hell, he actually noticed things we thought he was too dense to realize. Gil glanced between Ludwig and Italy. It was as if they were having a stare off with the three of them. "Well, it's a good idea right?" Gil nodded though he was still nervous about being in the same establishment as Hungary when she'll be with Austria. Germany sighed when he gave his thoughts on it.

"Vhy don't we just have a party here for no ceremonial reason behind it?"

"Sounds great, so I guess we aren't going out to drink but we're going to invite them... alright time to prepare the awesome me!" He kesesesed. _For Elizá_. Before he turned to go, "ahh, do we have enough beer?" It was a valid question that would be answered when the people attending confirmed.

"Oh~ Do you, Germany?" Italy asked.

"O-Of course, I bought a twelve case last week and barely drank any-" he began as he opened the fridge door to reveal one can left. Just one. One measly can.

"I'll go buy some more I suppose," Gilbert said when he tried to sneak out of the situation. He had drank a few of them, but not eleven cans. But if you ration it out, with two beers a day or so, it could be possible.

"You go do that, we'll be calling everyone while you're gone. Get about four twelve cases, we'll have some heavy drinkers coming." Germany said while shaking his head in mild disbelief that he didn't notice his beers disappearing one by one from the fridge.


	5. The Awesome, Alienated Gilbert

Gil slid into the drivers seat and slipped the key into the ignition. He had closed the door and turned the heat on to medium. He wasted no time before adjusting the mirrors, seat, and such as since Ludwig was the last one to driver. He swiveled the stop half of his body as he shifted the gear into reverse and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. He shifted the throttle into Drive and rolled down the street at a steady speed. He came to a stop at a stop sign before turning down the main road and off of the property. He flipped on the radio to listen to some of the new 'music' 'artists' were coming up with. He flipped without another thought as soon as he heard, "shrine bright." Though he switched it, he finished the lyric with one he heard about his brother from the internet. _Shine bright like a Doitsu_. He laughed in his head. He switched the channel a few more times before he found something he didn't mind listening to. He began to mumble some of the lyrics. "And I'm dancin' with myself. Oh oh, dancin' with myself," It was an old Billy Idol song he hadn't heard for quite some time. He pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store his brother and him frequented because of is conveniently close distance from home. He chose a spot in front of the outlet to park in but say in the park to finish the song and reminisce the good old days when music was good and not focusing on immoral actions and disrespecting women. On the thought of women he thought of the only woman he truly cherished- even if it was from afar, very, very afar. He leaned back against the backrest of the drivers seat and scrunched his face up because he was trying not to smile because he hadn't seen Hungary in person for over 34 years. He found her Facebook and followed her on Instagram but if she was going to come, in person, then he wasn't sure if he could speak regularly. He began to pout a bit as he remembered '_Austria &i_ Hungary' meaning that Roderich would be coming as well. With a groan the song ended and he exited the car and made sure to lock it before entering the automatic doors.

The store smelled like an eclectic mix of alcohols. A bit of vodka, a dash of red wine, and a few cups of hops. He waved to the store owner who frequently sat behind the checkout counter. It was a middle aged man with hints of gray on the sides of his head. He ran the store with his daughter who had just graduated from college and had moved back in with her father until she could hook a good job.

"Oh, welcome, Gilbert. Here to pick up the usual weekly restock for your brother?" He said with a friendly smile. Gilbert laughed it off and went to go pick up what he needed. It would be a bit heavy, since it would be a few boxes of four packs of twelve. He opened the freezer door that kept all the beer cold and pulled out 3 boxes of beer that held three or four twelve-packs each. It was Samuel Adams Boston Lager because it was cheap and convenient. It would be gone soon anyway if the people they invited were to come. He walked up to the register and placed the heavy box on the counter.

"I'm- We're actually having a sort of get together to see old friends. They're heavyweight drinkers," he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He saw the clerks eyebrows raise as he rung the box up. "Or at least they were when we last saw them in person."

"Ahh, I see." He raised an eyebrow, " any ladies going to be there; anyone who's caught your fancy?" He asked as he told Gil the price and was given payment. He counted the change and passed it back to Gilbert.

"What? Pfft, of course not," he lied. "I'm a free young man after all. There's a world of pretty women out there who I can pick from when I'm older, but no woman can catch my heart until then, am I right?"

"Amen, brother. And guess who just came back." He chuckled. They heard the door to the back creak open and watched the owners daughter, Colby, walk into the front with a huff as if she had just did some heavy lifting.

"Gilbert!" She said with a smile as she jogged up to hug him. He raised an arm up to wrap around her as well, but only familially. "I haven't seen you in forever," she said exasperatedly as she squeezed his chest a little.

"Colby?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I just came home from college," she said after pushed away to place her hands on his. "I finally graduated! Can you believe it?" She giggled. It had been a few years since he had seen her last and she had evened out her features, even more so than when she was a senior in high school.. He had heard through the grapevine (Ludwig) that she had returned but had forgot. She squealed and he absentmindedly joined in a little bit when he rose his voice and octave to congratulate her.

"I really can't believed you finished college, I mean, it wasn't that long ago that you were still a little kid." He patted her head and reached for the box with one hand. "But now you're a big, well-rounded, smart adult. And you're pretty too so you've got that going for you." He saw her eyes light up a bit and he wondered if she took it the wrong way, which she most likely did. "Well, I've got to get going soon. 'Have a party to prepare." She let his hands go and he used the one not reaching for the boxes to point at her dad because she hadn't heard that part of the conversation. He heaved the boxes off of the counter using both hands to carry them all and made for the door. "See ya later."

"Hey, Gil. Don't get too carried away now. 'Got to keep your wits about you," the store owner said as he in turn pointed a finger back at Gilbert. As Gil left the store and made his way for the car, before the automatic door shut, he could hear Colby getting mildly frustrated at her father for not telling her that Gilbert had a party and his passive excuse he gave her. He placed the box of beer on the ground as he opened the trunk to put it in. With a huff he closed the trunk, got his keys out to unlocked the door to the drivers side and slid back into the car before turning the keys back in the ignition and putting the car in reverse to head for home. He wondered if Elizá was coming with Roderich and furrowed his brow. He had always had a minor disliking for the guy but sometimes he couldn't help but marvel at the sound of his piano playing. If it wasn't for the fact that he loved Hungary, Austria and Gilbert could have been friends. Key word- could. Gilbert had stopped pestering the both of them after realizing, confirming, and accepting that Hungary was happiest with Roderich. Instead, he pestered their facebooks and twitters. They could have blocked him or reported him if they truly wanted too, but they didn't and that was what kept more hope in Gilberts mind that Eli cared even though he hadn't seen her for over three decades. As he pulled into the driveway, another car was already there. He parked and wondered if it was Hungary and Roddy. He hoped to god that it wasn't. He exited the car and opened the trunk to get the boxes before walking toward the front door in a path that let him see the license plate clearly._ España, so the old bastard came first._ He thought in an endearing tone._ Romano is probably with him no doubt_. _Time to go and catch up on the newest news_. With his hands full he rung the doorbell with his finger. Though he waited patiently, his fingers were starting to get cold. He thought of ringing the doorbell again but heard the sound of quick footsteps and was greeted with Romano. He had guessed it would be Ludwig, Spain, or Italy even, but not Romano. Honestly, he hadn't been formally introduced but had heard and seen him on a few occasions. He was being stared down by him and waited for him to explode and yell some strain of slurs at him like he did with Ludwig a couple times. He paused for a second out of uncertainty and moved not even an inch to enter the door and Romano slammed the door shut in his face. He stood still, mild surprise and slightly confused as to what just happened._ Did... did I just have the front door to my own house shut in my face by an italian? Yes, yes I did, didn't I. No one should do that to the awesome me, I'm the most amazing person ever!_

"West- it's about time you opened the door for my awesomeness" he yelled after ringing the doorbell one more time. He was getting frustrated now and his arms started aching. He heard his brothers voice and heavy footsteps coming to the door. Feliciano and Spain's chastising voices overpowering Ludwigs apology for Romano as he opened the door. He heard Romano's angry voice in another room as Italy and Spain tried to hush him. Gil could faintly hear him yelling insults about potatoes and that he was watching Germany because he doesn't trust him with Feliciano. There goes our poor potatoes, being criticized again by a Tomato ganger. Gil entered and made way for the kitchen and after shutting the front door, Ludwig followed. Germany knew better than anyone to appear before a raging Romano.

Gil placed the stacked boxes on the counter and quickly took off his coat to go hang it up near the front door. "So I'm guessing this is all that's coming?" He was hoping she wasn't going to come to be truthful, or at least not with Roderich. He walked at a brisk pace as his brother went to open the first box and take out the beer.

"N-No, France is supposed to be coming as well. We decided to invite him when you were gone. I hope that is alright with you." Ludwig said preoccupied by unloading the box. "And we didn't call for Roddy and Elizávétá yet. Since you are not busy now, go ahead and call them for us. As you can see," he said, raising two hands holding beers, "the rest of us are busy at the moment." Gil groaned and trudged over to the wireless landline to make the call. As he was about to turn to make the call in the dining room, he regretfully remembered that he didn't know their number.

"Ahh, Lud. What's their number?"

"That's right, I forgot that you don't know it. I apologize." He placed the beers on the counter and went to reach for the phone to type in the number. "There, now you can call. It's Hungary's number." Gil muttered an abrupt thank you and hit the dial button. He wandered into the dining room and paced back and forth nervously as the phone began to ring. One ring, two rings, one long ring, two short rings. He heard a click and a muffled sound.

"Germany! What do you need me for?" Gil took a deep breath and wondered why she knew it was Ludwigs number. _What- how- why does she know it? When has he even called her, when did they become so chummy?_

"Germany? No, this is ze awesome Prussia. I've called to inform you that we are planning on having a little house party with some of the other nations at Germany's house. We would both like it if you could attend-"

"Prussia?! Where's Germany?"

"He's busy. Listen, you can bring Austria if you want, just... try to come alright?"

"What are you try to do, you vile man? Trying to get Austria's vital regions again are you?" He smacked his forehead and rose his voice a little in exasperation and how the conversation was redirected. He can't believe she still remembered that. He remembered it perfectly though since he had wrote about it in his extensive collection of Diaries.

"No, I just- that was a phase and I- West would like it very much if you could come today. There's only going to be about eight or ten people attending, dress casual. t's starts at seven, it's at Germany's house. That's all you need to know, please do come."

"Prussia, put Germany on the-" He hung up on her. She hadn't changed one bit in the three decades or since he last saw her. _Why does it always have to be like this with her? Why, God, do you challenge me this way? I suppose this is my fault though, since I'm such a flamboyant, bombastic, narcissistic freak of nature._ He leaned his elbows on the dining table and sighed into the palms of his hands.


	6. The Awesome, Love-Drunk Gilbert

Gil didn't waste a moments time before he straightened up and went to return the phone to the receiver. His brother had finished putting the beer away in the fridge and had recycled the box since it was cardboard. The group had moved into the living room and had started sharing recent events, they all laughed at Spains humorous tale that embarrassed the bejeezus out of Romano who in turn turned red and yelled at him. Italy had spotted Gils return to them and made a point of turning the attention to him.

"Prussia~ What did Hungary say?" Gil put his hands in his pant pockets and shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet as he pursed his lips.

"She's probably not coming. She didn't specify. She just kept asking where Germany was and to put him on the phone," he sighed out before beginning to stare down his brother and pause long enough for it to sink in, "so I hung up." He said as he pursed his lips again. "The amazingly awesome me isn't to be glanced over for someone else. I am no second choice, I should be the only choice since I'm the best." He turned around and headed for the fridge to take out a few beers for himself or for anyone else who wanted one. He'd just drink the remaining cans after they got one. "Anyone want one? There's plenty now." Germany, Spain, and Romano raised their hands. Italy glanced around first to see what everyone else chose before raising his hand as well._ Well, there goes the few beers I was hoping to drink_. He turned back for the fridge to pull out three or four for himself before taking his place on the couch beside Spain.

"I hear you, Prussia. No man as awesome as you should have to be a second choice," Spain said as he cracked open the can and rose it in a toast to him. "To all the handsome young men in the world!" There was a roar of agreement among them and Gil rose his up as well and they laughed before taking swigs of their own cans.

"But seriously though, why'd you get so frustrated when she wanted to talk to Germany?" Spain asked.

"Maybe he loves her," Italy shouted and Gilbert snapped his focus on him in shock and horror._ What if they know. What if he knows, he probably does. He's probably some sort of genius underneath all that dumbass._

"What scheisse are you spouting?" He said all too quickly, "I've known her since we were kids, and in no way am I even the slightest bit attracted to her." His matter of fact tone came across as trying to persuade them otherwise. Romano narrowed his eyes and dived for the jugular like a tiger.

"Well that would give you enough time to love her flaws and to know her quirks and her weaknesses. And with that body, there is no way a guy can not feel attracted to her at least a little-"

"Unless they're gay," Spain interjected with a simple smile on his face.

"What are you getting at, you bastard?!" Romano yelled.

"Ja." Germany replied after taking a sip of his can. Gil just scoffed and leaned back onto the couch and playfully folded his arms across his chest with his beer in one hand.

"Well, Colby's back. Right, Ludwig?" Gil said once the conversation died down a bit.

"Ja, Colby's back," Germany replied. Italy and Romano glanced between the two of them in confusion as to who they were speaking of.

"Tch, who is the Colby, why are you bringing up a guy. You really like guys don't you, Potato-eater?" Romano scoffed though he was immediately scolded by his brother. Ludwig chuckled a little and Gilbert just sat back, stunned once again at Roma's homophobic tendencies. Italy began to wonder who Colby was as well and furrowed his brow as he placed a hand on Germany's shoulder to shake him a little.

"Who's this person you two seem to be speaking about. Tell me, tell me," he pleaded like a child that was being told they were too young to be told something.

"It's the daughter of the owner of the liquor store we frequent." Ludwig answered. Italy stopped his pestering and returned his hands to himself in wonder of his new found knowledge. A second passed before someone said something.

"Is she pretty?" Spain asked to fill the silence. "Is she the sexy or cute type?"

"Is she young? How old is she?" Italy began.

"Does her presence bring a smile to your face?" Romano asked, thoroughly examining both of the German brothers' faces. Everyone stared over at Romano in shock that he would say such a romanticized thing. "What?"

"I wouldn't say she was my type," Gil paused after emphasizing 'type', "but I'd rate her appearance as an eight of out ten if you're into fresh college grads." Ludwig nodded silently and Italy made a silent 'oh' with his mouth but Spain was still curious.

"Tell me, 'migo." Would you sleep with her if given a chance?" Spain asked, his eyes glistening with dark intrigue._ Oh fantastic, Spain is going Dark. That's just wunderbar_. Gilbert didn't quite want to answer that. He considered her to be like a younger sister and had always thought of her as such. But his view altered a bit after she returned, she had... subtly matured while she was away.

"Let me add that, if I wasn't a reserved gentleman," Ludwig began to say, Gil wondered where his brother got this spunk from. "I... I would probably give her the schnitzel." Ludwig burst out. The words lingered in the air like a fog, it had saved Gilbert from being further questioned by his long time friend, Spain but even Gil was surprised at his brothers confession. Romano leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. Gilbert couldn't wrap his head around what had come over his brother, he leaned forward like Romano except he leaned his face down into one of his hands.

"Well please do tell what's so attractive about her that even the Potato-eaters would notice." Romano urged, Gilbert was slowly being desensitized to the name calling. Feliciano nodded his head slowly, as did Spain. Ludwig parted his hands as if to carry an invisible weight.

"Vell," he cleared his throat, "her arse is- Mein Gott, her bottom." He groaned, "Am I right, Gilvert?" It was beyond uncharacteristic for him to be speaking so freely, it'd have to be almost eight drinks in before he gets like that. Romano leaned back again with raised eyebrows, seems he wasn't expecting such things from Germany as much as Gilbert.

"Yes, but since when did you see her that way? Remember that we're hundreds of years older, Brother." He paused to take a deep breath, "but her hips that LEAD to her bottom, and her bust is, alright I suppose." Spain punched him in the arm and they erupted into a chorus of manly uproar. Italy tugged at Ludwig to join in , who in turn, passively decided to partake a little. "I'm going to go put on the radio, to the classical music station." He had began to particularly favor it after modern music took over. There was no chivalry and reminded him of the savagery of mindless beasts. Spain raised his beer in approval of the idea and Ludwig shook is beer and noticed it was empty so he rose to get more.

"Do any of you need another yet?" Spain chugged what was left in him and placed it on the end table on Gilberts side of the couch.

"Another one for me as well, bastard." Romano spit as he placed his on the coffee table a few feet away.

"And you, italy? Would you like another?" He directed his attention to his friend who in turn gripped his can that was still rather full. He shook his head mournfully but replied in a chipper tone.

"Get me one while you're up for when I finish this." Gil had gotten the remote for the surround system and turned it on. Soon Chopin was playing. Normal people would assume they'd be off their rockers to listen to such a genre on a casual occasion. He ran into Ludwig who was heading for the fridge. "Need help?" He was worried about his brother, what if he was on something.

"I know for a fact that you are freaking out about how I'm carrying on, but I just thought it would be nice to try to let myself go once in a while." Gil papped his brothers shoulder twice before getting some beers to bring back as well. "Tell me, before we go back," Gil turned to look at his brother, afraid of what he might ask. "What's got you so worked up today, is it the fact that Hungary won't be coming? Should I call her-"

"No, it's not that. And, and you know how I feel about her right?" Gil tested the waters. Prussia was pressed between wanting someone to know and to just keep it to himself, the thoughts warring in his head. His brother let out a quick breath and nodded. _Well, I suppose it's too late for the latter._

"You're my brother, Gilvert. I know the most about you than anyone else." Prussia tried to feel relieved but it only made him even more uneasy. The doorbell rang and his brothers dogs barked. They both turned to glance in the direction of the front door. "Gil, I'm alright, I'll bring the beers down. Go see who's at the door, maybe it's Francis." Prussia muttered a quick 'ok' before heading for the front door. The visitor rang the doorbell again as he was walking down the hallway.

"I'm coming," he said, above the ringing. _Impatient, Francis. Always fashionably late to everything._ He unlocked the door and was shocked to see Elizávétá standing before him with red cheeks from the cold and arms crossed by trying to keep herself warm. She wore Her hair down, the same as the last time he had saw her. He couldn't think, his chest pulled tight and he suddenly wanted to run away. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before opening the door more for her to enter. "You're here, I didn't think you'd-"

"Of course I'd come, you asked me to, right?" He heard the logic in her words but also felt the sting of feeling like a burden for her. She only came because he asked her to, not because she would have of her own volition.

"Where's Roddy?" He couldn't stop himself from asking after noticing she was alone.

"He's having a concert and won't be able to make it."_ Damn bastard left her alone again. Foolish, stupid man. But he gave me time to be the 'Mister steals yo girl'. This might be my chance. _"Now, where's everyone?" She asked, glancing down the hallway at the light emanating from it. He locked the door as she undid her coat and held it in her arm.

"I'll put your coat on one of the hooks near the door, okay?" She warily complied and wandered through the hallway. As he was about to hang her coat up, he realized that he could do what he wanted to right at that moment as long as he put it on the coat rack with no problems. He had to do something fast before they wondered where he was. The soft fabric still warm from her body heat, he pulled it to his chest and hugged it for a second before immediately hanging it up and jogging down the hallway after her._ It smelled like summer and nature, it even smelled like the sun if that's even possible. That's right, she's my summer isn't she. The summer that will never come, the flower that will forever lay dormant and never bud. The clouds that refuse to rain upon the droughted soil. The untouchable girl._

"Hola, amiga," Spain said when he noticed her. His cheeks had began to turn a faint pink, he appeared to be on his second can. He was never really a heavy drinker, Gil was the one who could hold his liquor the best, Francis being in between. " You're finally here, Prussia said you were probably not going to come, but look-" he waved his arms out in a sweeping motion as if to reveal some sort of invisible elephant in the room, "here we are. Only France left, he's probably bringing England or someone else along." Italy had begun to lean his head on Ludwigs shoulder. Gilbert wasted no time in returning to his seat beside Spain, giving enough space for her to sit on the other side of him if she wanted to. Hungary nodded to Spain and walked right by Gil and went to go sit on the other side of Germany, hitting Prussia right in the ego. Spain, who had watched Gilbert feeble attempt couldn't help but let a slightly buzzed 'fusososo' out. _There's something going on between them. I want to know, I really do._ He felt a hurt wince beginning to appear on his face and shifted to fill in the gap he had left for her, using the wince to be seen for that purpose. He shook the beers on the end table beside him and found the one he had been drinking, drinking it as fast as he could so he could open another can. He grabbed an unopened can and turned to Eli who had leaned back into the couch and gotten herself comfortable on the couch opposite Gilbert, which is where Ludwig had been sitting.

"Want one?" He asked her, nearly praying that he wouldn't be rubbed off this time.

She opened her mouth to refuse but she had been not making much eye contact with Gilbert since she had sat down. But as he jiggled the can a little, losing his nerve, her hesitation nearly drove him out of his mind. She began to stare into his eyes, possibly trying to sense that he had done anything to the can, which he didn't. _Stop, no, no, no. Eli, you're making me feel like one of those shoujo heroines and I'm a damn guy._ _Come on and take the can. Come on._ The corners of her mouth drew up as if accepting a challenge as she reached for the drink.

"Alright, but what's the special occasion, you didn't tell me what it was over the phone." _That's right, I didn't, didn't I?_ He began to smirk as well. If she wanted to be like that, then so be it.

"There is none," Italy added before Gilbert could answer her. "It's just a get together between old friends." He stretched and took another swig of his can before leaning back on Ludwig. Hungary was duly surprised but didn't question it. Gil leaned back and relaxed a bit, taking another gulp from his can every so often as he watched Elizá converse with everyone. She still had many of her old mannerisms from when she thought she was a boy but now also had more feminine. She rose her hand to cover her mouth when she laughed really hard and her style of clothing had also become more and more feminine since she had joined Roderich. The thought sent Gilbert out of his good mood, he absentmindedly began to pout the longer he thought about it.

_What if I had manned up and told her I loved her back then? Would she had stayed? What stopped me?! Why'd she choose that pansy over the awesome me... I must not be that awesome after all, I'm not as great as I used to be. I'm a mere flimsy, second-choice, replaceable man. Anyone would be better for her than me. I'm not even self sufficient, I'm living with Ludwig. How pathetic I've become, how far I have fallen. If Ludwig and her were in some sort of illicit relation, I probably would get over it. It's the one thing i'm a pro at, forgetting the loses. It was the same with Old Man Fritz and soon it'll be me that's going to disappear. I'm not a country anymore, I no longer deserve a spot among them. Why am I still here, why did they all come. Oh yeah, because Ludwig decided to humor me today. The one great love of my life had come only because I had asked her and even then, she was asking for someone else._ _Oh god it hurts, it hurts so bad. _


	7. The Awesome but Drunk Gilbert

"Prussia, stop glaring at me like that." He snapped out of his daze to find they had fallen almost silent at Hungary's question. He couldn't help but stretch to fully shake off his depressed thoughts, or at least keep them at bay. He furrowed his brow, unaware that he had been glaring at her the whole time. He looked over at the clock, it was not long after the planned time for the little fiasco. Spain nudged him gently with his elbow.

"You're not looking so good, pru. We can't have you creeping out the only mujér here." He chuckled causing Gilbert to put on a false smile. _Of course I'm not looking good, I'm not good at all, I feel like a bag'o'shiesse. Oh Gott, she's going to think that I'm a creep again. _He felt his stomach start to hurt, by then everyone besides Hungary and Italy had already downed four beers. Gil pulled himself up and off of the couch, heading for the fridge for a few more cans. _I don't want to go back there, I don't want to bring a shroud of sadness upon them. Maybe I should just go for a walk... just somewhere they won't expect, _he sighed as he took out five cans, _this'll be enough until I come back. _He brought them with him as he passed by the others.

"I'll be, I'll be going out for a bit, I can feel my awesomeness beginning to overwhelm you." He waved a hand as he turned down the hallway and slipped on his jacket and scarf.

"Woah, woah. Gilvert, brother, are you alright?" Gil swiveled on his heel to face his brother as he walked backward toward the door. He didn't feel up to speaking, he wouldn't be able to control what came out. He simply smiled and winked before fastening up the buttons of his jacket, slipping the cans into his pockets. He opened the door and nodded before shutting it as he exited. He happened to see Elizá turned the corner into the hallway. _Damn, no point in just wandering aimlessly. I might as well head to- what's the closest place where I can be alone... do I even want to be alone?_ He wondered to himself as he shut the door behind him. He leaned his head back against it so he could still vaguely make out the voices inside.

"Germany, where'd that idiot go? I swear, I should have brought my frying pangle... tch." He heard her say, he stood straight with one breathy chuckle. _Of course, of course, come smack me a few times, see if that'd get some sense into this knocked up mind._ The voices inside were effectively muted as he made his way down the front steps and down the driveway. The sky was a dark pink, purple color, as if it was going to snow. The clouds making it seem as though it was early morning. He walked down the driveway before stopping right at the property line. _Do I really want to go? Would- Would I go to the park down the street and call Colby? Oh wait, I'd have to pass the store on the way anyway... Why am i thinking of her right now, she's like a sister. I... No, I do not want to see her under any other light. _He honestly didn't know but he felt himself taking steps forward in the direction of the liquor store. He had an inkling that she would still be there with her dad. _Why am I doing this? Why bother them? Why am I still here in this world in the first place? I should have died long ago. _He stopped walking and turned around to take the long route to the park instead of passing the store. He cracked open a can as he began his journey to the park and took big gulps before pulling out another can and replacing the spot in his pocket with the empty can. _Ahh, fuck._ He thought as he woozily walked down the sidewalk to the park. He walked silently the rest of the way.

He let out a huff as he arrived, he walked over to the swing set and swung a little before pulling out his phone to call Colby just to see if she would come. He'd just call her and if she came, so be it. He stopped swinging and the desolate, eerily quiet park was silent beside the ringing of his phone. _Pick up, pick up. Pick up._ It went to her voicemail. He muttered an obscenity under his breath and left a message on her voicemail.

"Hey, ahh. This is Gil. I don't want to bother you but I'm all alone right now in the park and... and can you come keep me company or something." He chuckled nervously even though it was just a message. "Ehm, you don't have to but I'll be in the park for a while. Drop by if you have the time. I have a few beers with me, I'll probably drink them all though. I'll be waiting." His hands shook from the cold as he ended the call and took the even colder cans from his pockets. He rubbed his hands together and looked up at the sky, the only thing worth looking at in the park. _What if she doesn't come? How long will I be here? Why, why don't I know these things!?_ He ran his cold fingers over his closed eyes and down his face. He couldn't see the moon through the dense clouds. Gil reached down for another beer and cracked it open and proceeded to chug it as fast as he could. "Fuck," he said after he had finished the can. "Fuck it, screw it all. Why try!?" he exclaimed into the sky. It echoed in the vast emptiness if the park and the field connected to it. He rose from the swing and picked up the remaining cans and robotically plopped himself down supine, staring up at the sky. He began to go deep into thought again, beginning to be dragged back to the dark edges of his mind. He was numb, not only because of the weather and alcohol, because of how emotionally drained he was from just seeing her in person. He shut his eyes and saw the light pink of the sky through his eyelids. He hiccuped and opened them after hearing footsteps approaching him from behind and sat up. "You got here fast, Colby. I half expected you to-" He paused as he turned his head to face the approaching woman. His words were lost in his mouth as a quiet Hungary stood behind him. "Wha-Why are you here?" He said after a moments pause. She took a deep breath and bounced around a little on the balls of her feet, averting her gaze to the side.

"Well, a certain man I know happened to leave a party of friends. No one knew where he was or when he would return. Everyone thought 'oh, well if it's him he'll come back sooner or later, just wait' but I," she paused to take a deep breath before taking a few iffy steps forward until she was about a foot away, looming over him, "I thought," she chuckled a little, "maybe, just maybe," she shrugged her shoulders before moving to sit beside him in the field. "He was hurting all alone because he didn't want to trouble anyone." She said so gently that it was almost a whisper. He couldn't respond because he couldn't process what was happening fast enough so he just turned and stared at her. Was she kidding or was she serious... he didn't know. He furrowed his brow, remembering that it was Hungary, the girl who thought she was a guy until Mr. Musician came along.

"Why are you here, you shouldn't have come. I'm fine, I want to be alone, why do you think I left?" He rose his voice a little in frustration and guilt, "Really, why did you come find me, what do you expect me to do?" She studied his face silently as he fired questions at her, she could smell the alcohol in his breath and the cans beside him. She came to the conclusion that he was mildly drunk if not more.

"I don't expect you to do anything, and I don't care if you want to be alone because I just don't care. I'll sit with you even if you don't want me to, I will." He grew silent at her words and laid back down on the grass, covering his face.

"Why do you say things that make me question my resolve." It was rhetorical, he didn't mean for it to come out. Before she could respond, he continued "I mean, why come to my side when no one else will? It, it would make someone question our relationship. I mean, are we friends, or enemies. For the love of Gott, I don't even know." He whined at the end.

"What?" He heard her appalled voice say, "what relationship?! We are neither friends nor enemies, for Christs sake, Prussia. We are just countries with a lot of history, yes. That's just what we are. We're just old, childhood friends." She sounded as though she was trying to convince not only him, but herself as well. His chest pinched because he knew it was true though he didn't want to believe it.

"How are you and Roddy?" He asked with a smile though he hid his eyes, _if I'm going to pick off the scab in Hungary's wake, I might as well make it bleed like hell. _

"Germany didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? You know I've sorta been living under a rock for a while."

"Oh, well Austria and I have been divorced for a while now. I'm surprised no one informed you." _What? What did... I... no. No way she's... why?_

"What? Why?! What in the holy hell happened between you two?" He sat up suddenly and mildly surprised her with his sudden movement.

"Well, what do you expect, countries change. The people change and so do Allies and treaties and unions. It was only a matter of time, but I must say, it was fun while it lasted." He watched her eyes grow distant, she was still not over it. It hurt him to watch her in such a fragile state, he wasn't sure what he should do. "And, I still wonder," she paused to take a slow deep breath has her voice hitched a bit, "if he misses me. Now of course," she started as she rubbed her nose and sniffled, "I know that can't be true." She froze as Gilbert wrapped both arms around her and leaned his face against her shoulder. "P-Prussia, what are you-"

"Why wouldn't he miss you, you stupidly perfect woman!? Why wouldn't he?! Who wouldn't?!" He said exasperatedly, desperate to cheer her up. He squeezed her a bit tighter until she completely relaxed. He listened to her strong pulse, and steady breathing as she calmed down. He felt her relax and tap a hand on his back. He gently released her but shifted his position so that he faced her head on.

"You're behaving very unusual today," she joked.

"Well, I think I'm a little drunk so that might be why. It's kind of freezing, isn't it?" He asked with a content smile, the seven beers he had starting to have an effect.

"I think it's about time we headed back, don't you think?" She grabbed his hands and squeezed them, her hands were warm compared to his frigid hands. He watched her with wide eyes as she helped him up.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."


	8. The Awesome but Conflicted Gilbert

"Oy," Hungary began as she wrapped his arm around herself as they walked home to make sure he didn't fall in his hazy, drunken state. "You're actually pretty heavy," he just murmured in response and tried to carry himself more by trying to walk straight. He was just happy he could be near her. He sighed and tightened his arm around her shoulder a bit.

"I wish i was in my right mind so you would doubt what I say as if I only speak lies from my awesome mouth." He leaned his face forward and whispered in her ear as they trudged onward. "You looked very pretty today, you know." They awkwardly continued to hobble down the street since he was leaning down to be at her height. "Just like when I first saw you under that tree," he purred_. I should stop my drunken rambling before I regret it._

"Yeah, yeah," she said, her cheeks were red, either from the cold or the compliment. As he nestled his head on her shoulder, they were close enough to the house to see the driveway. He frowned and pulled back so that he was standing without her assistance. He didn't want to go back, he wasn't in the mood. She paused and turned back to look at him. "What is it?" She asked in a sympathetic tone. His voice stuck in his throat as he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Her shoulders sagged from exasperation and she took impatient steps toward him. "Come on," she breathed as he jerked his shoulder back as she grabbed for his hand. He frowned even more, reluctant to return._ No, I don't want to... go back. I want to stay here with you._ All the things he learned today ran through his head. His eyes widened as he remembered calling Colby,_ what if she saw Hungary? Scheisse._ "Prussia," he flinched at her raised voice, "what's your problem? What's wrong?"

"I..."_ forgot about Colby_. He cast his gaze down to the ground to his left, not wanting to finish his statement.

"Well you can deal with it in the warmth of your own house. Now come on, let's go." She said as she wrapped his arm around herself again. he watched her head bob as they walked, the wind blowing her hair askew. It was getting colder, he furrowed his brow in concern, not over himself but for her. _She must be freezing._

"Are you- Are you cold?" He asked with genuine worry. She only mumbled in response, she was dead-set on getting home. _Why does she do this?_ "Why do you always come to help me or to hurt me? You think you're helping me but right now, you're hurting. Why did you come if you're just going to leave again?"

"Leave for where? My house? Come on now, Prussia." He knew he was being irrational and letting his emotions run free but he probably wouldn't be able to see her again for a long time.

"I missed you, you know. I used to see you almost everyday but shit happens. I miss the old times, do you?"

"What? No, why would I miss the constant torture of having you bother me." _Ouch, that hurt. Didn't need to word it like that..._ He shut up for a while, trying to shake off the painful truth. "Just why did you stop coming over?" She asked after silence had fallen upon them as they walked onward.

Without thinking, he said what first came to mind. "It hurt too much to see you so happy with him-" _and not me._ He cut himself short before he pretty much slapped his feelings on her.

"Why's that? Don't tell me you were jealous now." She joked, evoking a knowing chuckle from Gilbert._ I've never been jealous of that musical twat, never have I ever even been jealous of anyone, I'm too awesome for that. But if I did ever feel envy, it would be over how happy he made her. Yeah, that definitely isn't jealousy._

"Perhaps I was, you'd have never known now would you?" He waited for her response that came almost immediately. She scoffed.

"What nonsense. You must really be drunk off your ass, Prussia, for you to be spouting such nonsensical lies." He pouted and drew his eyebrows together.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You're Prussia, the egocentrical jerk who likes to go around and assert his 'awesomeness' upon unwilling subjects. Why would someone like you be jealous?" She had a point but it hurt him dearly. He wasn't in the mood for the lighthearted crap.

"But maybe an egocentrical jerk like me was... jealous of a certain ability an individual had."

"Cut it out, get real, Prussia. You only think about your own well-being."

"No I don't, I also think of my brother, Ludwig and my friends... the few that I have left."

"You mean Spain and France? Those are your only friends right?"

"Hey now. You're my friend too right? You wouldn't be going out of your way to help me otherwise." She let out a weak sigh as she tried to form a reply.

"Sure, we're friends. I suppose it's only natural that we should be that by now. We have quite a lot of memories together, eh?" She playfully tapped him.

"Can you... now that you're not married, can you come over more often? As much as you can?"

"What?"

"You're not currently in a relationship right? I..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "I'd like it if you could come over more often. I missed you Eli, I haven't seen you in a long, long time and it'd be great if you could come over more often so-"

"Okay, okay, Prussia. I get it, I'll try to come over when I'm not too busy. I sorta missed being your friend. But I certainly do not miss your antics, please don't start them again."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled happily. He was content with how their conversation had turned out._ Well who would have knew today would be so awesome!? I- Oh sheisse, Colby. I forgot._ "Ah, Hungary," she stopped walking so that they both paused as she looked up at him.

"Yes?" _Should I tell her or just go back?_

"I forgot something at the park, I'm going to go back and get it, it might take me awhile so just head back to my place."

"What?" She was puzzled for a moment. "Do you want me to come with you?" He glanced sideways at the ground and shrugged uncomfortably. She sighed, "fine, I'll see you back at your house. Don't take too long." She released him and he began to head back to the park where he had told Colby to meet him. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He put a hand up so as to say 'I'll be alright'.

He shivered silently as he reached the edge of the park, a figure was already there. _Colby?!_ He walked up to her as she was sitting alone._ She actually came..._

"Colby?" She took a quick breath and turned to see who it was. Her eyes were a little red and her nose was as well. She appeared as though she was just crying or had been before he arrived. "Colby, are you okay?" He said as he noticed the significant redness to her face and jogged up to her without tripping. She tried to smile as he drew closer. He grabbed her cheeks with his hands to study her face more closely.

"Wh-Wha awe you doing?" She managed to say as he squished her cheeks after making sure she was no longer crying for whatever reason, _hope she wasn't crying because of me._ She rose her hands up to tap his, her hands were cold.

"Just doing a little check to make sure you weren't crying while in my awesome presence." He smiled arrogantly when he dropped his hands to his side after he felt her touch them for a second. He started to walk toward the field, he liked it there. It was beautifully solemn. "C'me 'ere," he said with a flick of his wrist, to indicate that he wanted to go chill in the field instead of standing. As he took a few steps he stopped and tried to balance himself and also to get at the same pace as her so as to not be in front. After noticing his tipsiness she instinctively went to support him so he wouldn't fall over. "Oh, sorry, Colby," he smiled as she helped him walk to the middle of the field before sitting down on the dried grass. He flopped back so that he was staring up at the pink sky with a low rumble of a groan.

"So, why'd you call me out here so late?" She asked when she sat down beside him, but in curled up ball so she could be warm. "It's really unusual of you." He sighed and hiccuped before laughing maniacally.

"Well, for one thing, I'm pretty drunk. And I, I just left a person alone to walk home because I forgot I called you. Aren't I despicable?" He went from nervous laughter to dead serious within the course of the statement. "What if- what if I stayed with them and let them take me back to my house since I'm a bit drunk?" He didn't give her time to answer before continuing, "I don't want to go home yet so I decided to come back here after I called you. And here you are, waiting for me." He looked up at her and smiled. She stared back and took a deep breath before clearing her throat and responding.

"Well yeah, if you leave me a voicemail that sounds urgent and dire, most likely I'll try my best to show up. So, what had you so freaked out- was it your party?" He could only nod in response and let the smile drop from his face until it was just a neutral line. "Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" He shifted so that he was leaning his back on hers and laid the back of his head on her shoulder.

"Where should I begin, from the very beginning or the most recent?" He usually became unreasonably rowdy or existential when drunk lately. "Well, let's just say that I've known them for a long, long time but lost connection for a few years. And, and today they- they came to my party even though they sounded like they hated me but loved Ludwig." His voice became pinched in a higher pitch as he began to choke on his words because his emotions were getting out of hand and snowballing into big dramatic flares. "And then when I left because I felt like a bother at my own party, they all said 'oh just wait, he'll come back, he always does'. Can you believe that?" He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his hands. She shifted behind him and patted his back as if to try to comfort him. "Have you ever felt like, you thought someone was so beautiful that you wanted to stare at them forever but felt like when you do, you'll die? That you'll die if you don't admire them but you'll also die from doing so?" He clucked his tongue as he inched forward until their shoulders touched as she continued to pat his back.

"Now, now. It's okay, Gil. Can't be too bad forever right? And, is it lady-friend you're speaking of?" He could hear the slight jealousy in her tone of voice but answered her truthfully nonetheless.

"Yeah, her name's Elizávétá and I've known her since we were children, one could say we were even childhood friends. I'm sure she never even considered me more than a friend though, more like a rival in all aspects." He felt her hand freeze on his upper back at the sound of her name. She snapped out of it and patted his back some more after he finished talking.

"Her name sounds pretty, she must be well endowed by the universe for you to love her."

" What? No, I don't love her... she's just out of my league. She's like an untouchable, untarnishable angel, her hair always falls perfectly even if it's messy. Her eyes are a beautiful color also, she used to think she was a boy when we were little. She's never thought much of me though, probably never will. Her and her now ex-husband both thought of me as nothing but a nuisance to be swiftly dealt with. In truth though, I never liked Roddy, her ex, he was always a dramatic, artsy twat." He began to feel the heat from her shoulder so he instinctively leaned closer to her. "Man it's cold," he whispered as he rubbed his hands together and shivered a bit.

"Yeah it's freezing isn't it?" He murmured in response.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you looked like you were crying?" He glanced over to her, her mouth hung a little open when they made eye contact as if she was trying to put a proper thought together.

"It was nothing, just some stupid date that went wrong." She fiddled around with the strings of her scarf.

"Oh please do tell." He said with meagerly veiled urge to gossip, he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh but, you really don't want to know..." he playfully nudged her with his shoulder with a mere 'come on'. They continued for a few seconds as she disparaged the idea. She caved after a while with a sigh. "Well, there was this guy that I had a major crush on since high school." She paused and looked up at him to see if he was listening. _She never said anything about him before, but I suppose girls do that_. Gil nodded attentively to show he had been.

"And he, he asked me on a date after I got back and it was supposed to be today but," she put her hands up and promptly dropped them back to her lap, "shit happens, right?" She sniffled, the cold air was either really getting to her or she was becoming emotional again. Gil tensed up at the prospect of tears falling. He hated when people cried around him, it made him just want to do anything to make it stop. "And then you called me, right? So I started on my way here to meet you but," she took a deep breath as she choked up, trying not to cry. "He was leaving the place we were supposed to meet at with some other girl and I just-" she couldn't finish her sentence as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Prussia opened his mouth to say something, anything to comfort her but could only sit there uselessly. He uncomfortably rose his hand up to pat her head.

"Now, now. No need for tears. That guy mustn't have been worth your time if he did that. You're too awesome for him, okay?" He wrapped his other arm around her waist and squeezed lightly before patting her back. He was beginning to sober up from his previously slightly drunken state. "Not as awesome as myself, but you're pretty high up there on the awesome scale." She tried to laugh but the tears kept falling silently.

"You really know how to cheer a girl up, don't you?" He smiled and looked at the sky as if he was reading what to say from the clouds.

"Well, I'm certainly the best I know, but seriously now. You're too nice to be crying over such a lame guy, I bet he's actually one of the un-awesomest out there." She slowly began to stop crying as he spoke and rose her head to look at him, causing him to move to look at her. He rose a hand up and gently wiped the tears off of her cheek with a smile. "You look prettier when you're smiling, so do it more often. Smiling that is."

"You're too kind to me. You're too handsome to be friends with a girl like me. You deserve some sort of hot-bod model, while I... I deserve a lame guy like him." She said with a mournful smiled. Gil gazed down at her and his smile dropped as he knitted his brows together.

"Why'd you go and say that for? You deserve the world, Colby. Don't accept any less." He didn't like how their conversation was going, it was turning down the dark path of self-pity and over-asserted compliments.

"No I don't, Gilbert. If I did, I'd have an awesome men like you lining up at my doorstep."

"But why would you need any other awesome guys when you have me, the most amazing Gilbert over here? Sure I may not be 'lining up at your doorstep' but I'll still drop by if you need me to. I think that's even better." She stared up at him without responding immediately, evoking a paranoid sensation from him. _What is she going to say? Why is she not responding? Did I say something odd? Mein Gott, what is happening in her head!?_

"Then prove to me that you'll be there for me, always." He grew wary of her statement.

"W-What?"

"Prove to me that you'll be there for me through thick and thin. Just, just give me one kiss and-"

"Hold up a second, Colby. I think you're-"

"You'd gladly kiss her, right? The 'lady-friend' from your party?" This shut him up because it was true that he wouldn't miss a chance to place a wet one on Hungary's sweet, soft lips.

"Colby..."

"I understand that you don't see me that way, right?" He pleaded to her with his eyes to stop. "I know you don't but,_ please_, Gilbert. Just one and I'll... I'll believe you'll be there for me but I'll never request anything like this ever again. Just, this once, indulge me?" He didn't want her to cry or be upset over him, he was beyond conflicted. He didn't see her romantically and what she expected from him was absurd in his eyes, especially since he had just secured something with Hungary. She was still dear to him though and he didn't want to hurt her and make her feel abandoned. He made the tough decision after a brief moment of thought as they stared into each others eyes as she waited for an answer. He furrowed his brows and slowly leaned down for the kiss.


	9. The Awesome, Unaware Gilbert

Her lips were cold but the inside of her mouth was warm against his own. He let his tongue slip into it to intermingle with hers as if it would absorb the heat to warm himself up. He reached a hand up to cup her face, his inhibitions were still affected by the alcohol. He took a deep breath as their lips parted for a second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She leaned back a little so that they ultimately toppled over causing him to be over her. He was on his knees, his elbows laid next to her head as he reached his other hand up to the nape of her neck to softly caress it. His eyebrows were still stitched together as the remaining reason he had fought to control himself. _What am I doing!? This is wrong, so wrong._ He thought to himself, his eyebrows still knitted in a way that seemed as if he was in pain, but he couldn't stop. He could feel her smile, he opened his eyes to look at her while their mouths were occupied. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so content, he forced himself to pull away. He leaned his face a few centimeters with a huff. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in marvel. She had been a child in his eyes before he closed them, maybe somewhere during their kiss, she grew up. "You're beautiful." She blushed loudly and pulled her lips into an embarrassed grin. He smiled without looking away from her. His cheeks were red from the cold but hers were pink because of a mixture of reasons. She reached for the collar of his jacket and jerked his face to hers, their lips colliding. He was pleasantly surprised from the audacity of the action but went with it. When they parted a second time, her smile was faded and she wore his pained expression. It was if they traded expressions during the kiss. Gil looked down at her in worried confusion. _What-Why, no no._ He thought as she pushed him away so that they were back to the position where they were facing each other. She closed her eyes and sighed, a puff of steam from her breath due to the cold weather was released. "Why'd we stop?" He wondered. She flicked her eyes up to study his face before responding. "I mean, are you better now, because you said you would..." His voice trailed off as she continued to stare. He averted his gaze to the right and straightened his back and slowly stood up, her gaze still on him. "I... I think it's time to walk you home," he said as he rose an arm back with a thumb out to indicate that that's the route they would take.

"That'd be nice, thank you." She murmured as she raised a hand toward him for him to help her up. She smiled up at him, assuring him that she was okay. He shifted his center of gravity to pull her up, she wasn't that heavy, but she had her curves. He released her hand after helping her and gave her a friendly smile as they turned for home.

They had made casual jokes and caught up on other recent events that happened to them or they heard of. Before they realized it, they were at the edge of her driveway. They let out sighs in unison, his audible and hers silent. "So, do you feel better?" She looked up at him in confusion at first but realized the context of the question less than seconds later. She stuttered out a response.

"Oh- Ah, yeah, I guess..." she groaned. She looked down at her shoes and wiggly a bit on the soles of her feet.

"Well, that's good, I was worried whether or not you still felt upset about your, uhmm, botched date with a loser."

"Do you want to come in and warm a bit?" She suggested almost desperately.

"Uhm, no. I have a party to return to, but the real party won't start until I walk back in. I'll, uh, see you later." He breathed after taking a deep breath. She turned to go to her front door, the front porch light flickered on as she passed through its movement detection space. He waited at the edge of the driveway, her Dads car wasn't there, her dad was probably closing up shop still. He wanted to make sure she made her way into her house before turning to leave. She reached for the doorknob and swiveled her body so she could wave to him. He pulled his arm up to wave back.

"Gilbert!" He heard her exclaim after he had turned around to head home, causing him to quickly jerk his head to see what she wanted. After he turned, she unlocked the front door. The girl confessed in a voice that was loud enough just for him to hear. "I don't think I'll be able to give up on you after all!" She didn't give him any time to let her words sink in because the door was already shut behind her before he what she meant._ Mein Gott... what have I done? He rose a hand to cover his mouth as he turned around to return home._ He walked the rest of the way in a daze,_ it's my fault, I shouldn't have kissed her. I... Elizá - oh god what have I done._ He was practically sober by the time he reached his house, he didn't dare enter. He simply plopped himself down on the front steps and leaned his face into his lap as he morphed into a little ball of self pity and loathing. Though he was sick of himself and didn't want to see anyone, he forced himself to go inside. He was freezing after being outside for almost an hour or two. He could hear France and Spain singing the lyrics to some song but they messed up so bad that everyone else erupted into a fit of laughter. _Seems the old bastard came while I was away screwing up my life even more._

He was met with a wave of warm air that seemed to seep into his bones, he hurriedly shut the door and took off his coat and hung it on the rack. He wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to rush the warming up process. He turned into the living room and waited for someone to notice he was back, he watched them all in silent agony until someone finally turned their head to greet him.

"Bonjour, mon ami," France remarked, snapping Gil out of his daze and making him parade down to the only open spot left. Spain had moved over to where Prussia was sitting before he embarked on his spontaneous escapade. Hungary sat next to him, on the middle cushion of the couch, and leaving the last spot empty and ready for him to take.

"It's about time you came back, Potato-bastard #2." Gil sat down awkwardly at Romano's one of many wonderful insults but promptly shifted into a more relaxed, comfortable position. Hungary had been sitting with her hands in her lap with superb posture. Gil let out a sigh and stretched to put his arms around the back of the couch, one behind Hungary's spot and one just dangling.

"Ja, you were gone for a while, Hungary said she found you but that you said you had something urgent to attend to. She came back alone, Bruder, what was so important that you let her come back empty handed and abandoned?" Before Gilbert could form a well formed reply Hungary answered for him in a slightly ticked off tone. He wasn't sure if it was meant for Ludwig or himself.

"Don't pester the man now, he's just returned! Let him warm up a bit..." she snapped a stare to Gilbert, causing him to hold his breath out of instinct. "He had something much more urgent to attend to." She finished. Leaving the rest of the group bewildered and left Gilbert to his own trepidation. He gave her a side glance, he was uneasy as to why she worded and emphasized it like that._ Did she... did she see it? No, she went back here, yeah. There's no way she would follow me, that's just... questionable._ He gulped and tried to change the subject.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked, pleading that Hungary and the rest wouldn't press further. He cast his gaze to every one of them, waiting for someone to respond. They each seemed as if they were searching their muddled minds for something to say.

"Ah, Big Brother France brought some more alcohol!" Italy answered after a few disgruntling seconds had passed. Gil mentally gave a sigh of relief but he could still feel Hungary's eyes on him. He didn't dare make eye contact for fear he'd be met with her wrath. It wasn't before long that nearly everyone passed out drunk to some degree in his living room. Hungary had more than a few drinks after he returned, she was now resting peacefully against the couch. _ For Christ's sake, woman. What if I wanted to do something..._ He sighed as he remembered his encounter with Colby. He moved to face her so that his back was against the armrest. Hungary was still sleeping he didn't dare wake her. He contemplated what his options were after he tried to get up only to sit back down after she shifted as if she was going to wake up. Hungary had fallen asleep so deeply that she probably wouldn't even notice if he drew on her face. An evil grin spread across his face as he mulled it over in his head._ I'll write: Prussia is the most awesome out of everyone. Kesesese -Prussia._

"N... uh... stop..." He heard her mumble in her sleep, snapping him out of his scheme. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, her peaceful expression was all but gone from her delicate face. She looked as if she was in pain, he watched until her eyes started watering. He didn't want her to wake up but he didn't want her to cry even more so. He softly shook her shoulder to try to wake her up.

"Hey, hey wake up. Eli come on, snap out of it..." he trailed off as she didn't wake up. She mumbled and shifted her sleeping position so that she had tipped over to rest her head against his chest, causing Spain to slide off of the couch onto the floor with a grunt but stayed asleep. What the he- Hungary, I. He couldn't even think in a sensible manner, just from her simple unconscious action, his brain was a mess. He had risen his arms in a useless attempt to be less trapped by her. They were now stiff, risen above his head as he slowly lowered them. Careful not to wake her, he gently patted the top of her head with one of them. She continued to quietly whimper against his chest and rose a graceful hand up to rest in front of her face- which was now on his chest. He breathed slowly as he began to wrap his head around the current situation. It was all but quiet besides the incessant snoring and her occasional murmur. All he could hear was his heart beat in his head gradually slowing down.

Writer Note~ Hi, I've been slowly but surely posting new chapters. If another chapter isn't uploaded the next day, expect it to before the next weeks calendar date. [i.e. Sunday, December 1st- Sunday, December 8th]. You can also message me with any advice or ideas that I could incorporate into the story, it'll help a bunch :)


	10. The Awesome, Self-Loathing Gilbert

She looked like she was radiating with a heavenly crown on her hair. He felt a knot form in his torso when he felt her chest expand as she breathed._ Oh- Angel, Heavenly Being, laying here so peacefully inside this pack of wild men when you yourself are the epitome of temptation with your..._ His thoughts trailed off as he stopped patting her hair and deftly took meager amount of hair in his hand. He rose it closer to his face, _you're inhumanly soft hair, it's befitting for an angel..._ He was captivated by its medium brown color, its luxuriously soft texture, and its length. He gently dropped the hair back to the vague spot he had taken it from. And he withdrew into his thoughts.

_You're too good for a freak like me. A weak, sorry excuse of a man. So weak that I couldn't even tell you how I felt before you left for him._ He let out a shaky and exasperated groan and pouted down at her sleeping form. He felt so guilty for even being allowed to be with her. Not even a day before, he was comforting a friend-gone-beyond. He thought about how he should interact with her the next time he saw her, how would she act? _Would she pretend it didn't happen? Will she cling to me? Would she stop behaving like the little sister I once considered her to be?_ No. His heart dropped as he accepted the sudden change of perspective for Colby. He was sick of himself. I should go to my room and just lay there or go write something awesome on the interwebs. He let out a brief breath from his nose, one silent chuckle._ No, I'm not awesome, not anymore anyway. Not like when we were young, Elizávétá_. He thought as he peered down at her before drifting off into his memories.

"Aha!" Young Prussia exclaimed after her hand spent almost fifteen minutes in the woods near her place, trying to find her. She had been practicing her swordsmanship alone, he remembered that she preferred sparring with a partner. She sunk her blade into one of the wooden logs she had stood up so as to be like an enemy before turning her head in his direction with a few pants. When he had her attention, he quickly walked closer to her instead of the few tens of meters away he was. "I've found an enemy's weakness, isn't that awesome?" He inwardly meant for 'isn't that awesome' to be 'aren't I awesome'. He boasted arrogantly with his fists on his hips and leaning back to make himself seem bigger. She scoffed at him, taking him aback but not enough to show it.

"What did you-?" A sneer spread across her face. "Did you come all the way here just to tell me that?" He didn't want to tell her that it was, that'd be unawesome of him to admit.

"No! I came to see if you wanted to spar with me since... well because I want to." He huffed with a mocking sneer. They stood there, staring at each other in playful disgust before Hungary burst out laughing. It caused Prussia to take a step back, it made him edgy, he didn't know what was suddenly so funny. She pulled the sword she had been practicing with from the wooden log and bounced the hilt in her hand.

"You came here to spar but you don't even have a sword on you." She snickered in mock pity as she eyed him from head to toe. Gil had recovered from her unusual laughing fit and had patted himself and didn't feel a weapon, and he grew embarrassed from the sad truth that he had taken off his weaponry before he left to find her. "Here," she said as she tossed it over to him and left to go get another sword.

"Danke." Gilbird had been silently perched in his hair and chirped. Young Prussia tilted his head up a bit as he held the sword higher. The blade was well-loved after so many training sessions, the hilt was worn into a comfortable grip. He admired it until he heard the shuffling of her returning. "You finally returned, you took so long I thought I might have taken a nap."

"Yeah right, I wasn't that long, Idiot." She said as she moved into position and waited for him to do the same. Her eyes were lit up with the need to hurt. Young Prussia matched her position and smiled competitively. They waited a few seconds before Hungary declared they had begun. "Now!"

"Gilvert," he heard someone say as he felt a tapping on his shoulder, making him flinch from the unexpected. He turned his head and saw Ludwig. "Help me get them to the guest rooms." Gil nodded and turned back to slowly ease Hungary off of him. "When did that happen?" Ludwig asked and pointed to Hungary.

"Not that long ago," Gilbert whispered, careful to not wake her up as he successfully slid off of the couch and gently placed her head where he had been sitting. He crouched in front of her before turning his attention to his brother. "What rooms should we take them to?"

"Uhh..." he said as he rose a hand to wipe his face and left it on his forehead as if he had a headache. "How about Spain and Romano share a room. France can... have a room to himself." Gilbert understood his logic, he wouldn't want to wake up to France next to him and he was sure no one else would. "Italy can stay in my room and Hungary... she... Nevermind, she'll take France's room and France vill stay with you." Gil scrunched his eyebrows and let out a non-complacent whine. "No, you hush. You don't want to wake them. They're asleep anyvay so it doesn't matter who sleeps with who. Except for Hungary, she gets her own room." Gil glanced over to her and sighed.

"I'll be taking her to her room then, the first one after you go up the stairs." Gilbert asserted. He wasted no time in gently sliding his arms under her knees and head. He carried her princess-style up from the couch, she mumbled and curled up against his chest as she laid her forehead on the side of his neck. He fixed his hold on her and made his way for the stairs, she wasn't a heavy girl but holding her for a long time was tiring even though he worked out constantly with West. He tried not to wake her up as he ascended but she groggily came out of her nap after he had managed to twist the doorknob to enter the room._ Sheisse. Sheisse. Sheisse. Sheisse_. He made his way directly to the bed in the dark room and plopped her down with a huff.

"...Germany?" She called out in her semi-conscious state. She was still drunk after all. Gil took a deep breath and gulped.

"Ja, it's me." He said in his usual voice, he didn't feel as if he had to make it deeper to match his brothers. She took a deep breath and smiled with closed eyes as she stretched her whole body.

"Ah, haha... thank you for asking him to invite me today. You know, he said to come over more often," she drunkenly giggled.

"Oh yes, he told me." He wasn't sure how long this was going to continue. She undid her jacket to reveal a light pastel green v-neck. Gilbert of course was too stunned to turn away so he just stared in silent disbelief.

"He did?! How come he tells you things I say, but you don't tell him what I tell you...why's hat," she said as her sentence morphed into a yawn and she didn't pronounce the 't' in 'that'.

"Remind me of what exactly you told me, I seem to have forgotten. Enlighten me." He was genuinely intrigued and nervous as to what he would find out. She curled into a fetal position and let out a deep breath.

"May'b l'ter," she mumbled in an almost incoherent tone. He was aggravated about how he didn't uncover anything and only ended up with questions that needed answers. But she looked so adorable when she was asleep so he stopped pestering her and exited the room after standing in the doorway for a minute as Germany came up the stairs with Spain and Romano leaning on both of his shoulders.

"Did she wake up at all?" Germany asked as he made it to the top step to stand in front of his brother before turning farther down the hallway to drop the two drunkards off.

"No, not at all. She's still sound asleep." He lied through his teeth in a worn out tone. Before squeezing past his brother and two friends. "I'll go take France now."

His brother grunted in approval, "I'll get Italy after I put these two to rest." Gil hastily walked down the steps and back into the living room. He didn't feel like picking up France and his drunk arse so he just shook his shoulder until he was coherent enough to walk on his own volition.

"France, you're staying down in the basement with me, there's no where else so deal with it." France unbalanced walked had Gil have to hold his arm so he could steady himself.

"Merci, Prussia. Merci, merci, merci." Gil let out a frustrated sigh after he managed to get them both down the stairs without toppling down like it was Jenga.

"Yeah, yeah. But you're sleeping on the floor, here's some blankets and a uhh pillow." He said as he switched on the light and pulled one of the pillows off of his bed and onto a blanket he pulled out of the laundry he had yet to fold.

"Hahhhh?!" France let out in a whiney tone. As he received a pillow to the face.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Gil said after he slipped into a pair of pajamas. Gilbird was asleep in the little bed Gilbert made for him years ago. He promptly went under the covers and laid there with a huff. The day had been beyond eventful and insane. He didn't have the energy to wrap his head around it yet,_ maybe tomorrow_. It was silent for a while as he was in deep thought of procrastinating deep thoughts. Which in turn confused him and made him think about that paradox instead.

"You love her." France said in a voice as clear as it was when he was sober. It shocked him to no end and nearly gave him a heart attack because he assumed France had passed out.

"W-What?! I don't love her, who even is this 'her' you're referring to!?" He asked in a flustered yet hushed silent scream.

"Oh hon hon hon, that's the real question, mon ami. Which one is the girl you love?" Gilbert sat up in one swift movement.

"What is that even supposed to mean I-" he began to yell but stopped when he realized France had finally passed out. Or had he been down for the count and it was just his own conscious trying to make sense out of the day? Gil slowly laid back down and waited for sleep to come over him._ This is why I shouldn't try to procrastinate on procrastinating for complex thoughts. Such a bad idea, makes me feel like a crazy person. Or am I already losing my mind?_


	11. The Awesome, Sleeping Gilbert

He couldn't sleep well after he began questioning his own mental condition. He laid there in the bed, tossing and turning endlessly before finally falling asleep. He dreamed of his good times a long way back. How great he was and how awesome he used to be.

The constant thump of horse hooves and neighing; the low rumbling of voices in other tents, surrounded his temporary quarters that his men had set up. It was big enough to comfortably fit almost twenty people. He was leaning his hands on the battle map his advisors and generals were generous enough to share, Gilbird perched on his shoulder._ Should we go from here? No, it would take too long and we'd be at a disadvantage._ His military officials chattered and debating the plan of action they could properly take. He skimmed and glanced at all of them as they were preoccupied. He turned his attention to the opening of the massive tent as a soldier came to a halt, panting heavily and obviously disheveled. Prussia stood straight quickly as the man stated his business.

"Lord Prussia, sir, the men have found an infant in the woods." Prussia recognized the man, he was just one of many but he remembered every single one of their names. Hans Lehmann.

Prussia furrowed his brows in disbelief, _what sort of scheisse am I being told?_ "What nonsense are you blabbering of, Soldier!? If there actually is some random infant and that I'm not being lied to, then you best lead me to it!" He grabbed his sword and coat, leaving the officials on their own.

"Yes, sir, I shall gladly lead you to it," Lehmann saluted.

"At ease," Prussia said before they entered the brush of trees and bushes galore. His characteristically mischievous smile creeping over as he turned back to see if they were in the clear. "Now tell me, what's it look like, is it male or female, what's it look like, tell me!" He pleaded once he was sure it was safe to drop the formalities. He liked to be friendly with his men, drink with them and the likes, he thought it would make them accept him even though he was different. When he first met them they distrusted him and treated him like a monster because of the fact he was albino. His companion put up his hands, with his palms facing Prussia as if to block him, to his chest.

"You'll see when you get there, it's not that far off now. I didn't find it, one of the others found it when they were out hunting and called for us to come over." He said as the he pointed in the general direction to where the child was and Prussia started to jog before the soldier could say anything else.

"Let's go, get a move on! Use your legs and run, did I train you to walk or to run, Hans?" He waved a hand behind him and held onto his gun with the other to make sure it didn't jostle around too much. Gilbird was now flying over his head at the same speed as his jogging. He felt the rough terrain under his feet through his shoes. the soft breeze in the air causing the trees to sway ever so slightly. The smell of dirt and nature wafted around him, he took a deep breath of it all. _Ah, this is what I wanted. Long, tedious strategy planning meetings are so boring. This is exhilarating, I'm so content with this._ He heard a ruckus to his left, into a little meadow filled with a few ragged soldiers, no lieutenants or officers with them. "Hey, the best Lord in the world is here, make way." He boasted after he crossed from the underbrush into the meadow. They turned and nodded their heads in respect as they cleared a path to the child. Prussia murmured danke to as many as he could as he made his way to the infant.

When he finally laid eyes upon the child, he took a silent breath. It wore a simple cloth pajama-dress and had the same hair and eyes as Germania. He slowly approached it, kneeling down in front of it. He hadn't taken his eyes off of it since he saw it. It had short blond hair, it was playing around with some grass and a few flowers that surrounded him. The toddler made gurgling sounds as it played with them. Gilbert reached his arm out slowly to get the child's attention but stopped and retracted it with a mournful sigh. _What if it starts crying because of me? I don't want to deal with that, it sounds tiresome._ He spent some time thinking about it and didn't notice the child had turned its focus onto him. _I should tell one of them to care for it until we head back for home after this war. Maybe one of them could take it home and care for it instead of dumping it in an orphanage._

"Bof, ah ha," it squealed in sudden fascination. Gil snapped out of his thoughts and watched in subdued apprehension as the child flailed its arms around a bit before reaching for a flower and holding it out for Prussia to take. "Abupu." It incoherently said, incoherent because it was obviously baby talk nonsense. He uneasily reached for the flower and took it into his hand, it was a small white daisy, it's circumference of its petals barely half of his thumb. The child began whining and Gilbert didn't know what to do. He had never had a child so he was inexperienced with them. Gilbird was fluttering above the crowd. He robotically picked him up under his armpits and held him at arms length, afraid that something might happen. Gilbird flew to nest on Prussias head. Prussia stared the child straight in the face, it stopped smiling for only a moment before reaching its hands out to Gilbird with an elated grin. The soldiers let out a low roar of chatter at his handling of the fragile little thing._ What if... what if this is Germania in baby form to kick my awesomeness in the ass!? What if this child, this little fragile thing is my brother?_ He cringed at the thought that it might be Germania.

"L-Lehmann," he stuttered, his palms suddenly becoming sweaty._ What if I drop it? Oh mein gott..._

"Yes." Lehmann said as he emerged from the crowd.

"G-Good, now you go an-and take this, eh, thing, toddler, baby, whatever, back to my tent," he ordered as he stiffly swiveled to pass the infant off to Lehmann, "immediately." He let out a sigh of uneasy relief as soon as the child left his hands. "Oh and feed it and change it's diaper or something!" He yelled at the back of Lehmann_. I thought I was going to kill it by accident. Oh that would have been beyond scarring for everyone, mostly myself, but everyone if it had died because of me._ He dragged his hands down his face with a groan of disbelief. After a minute or so after Lehmann and the child left, Prussia started heading back as well, "back to camp." The men were restless and whispered amongst themselves, _what is something that would appease them?_ "A round of beer for everyone courtesy of your awesome Lord Prussia!" He rallied, raising a fist into the air. A chorus of Yeah's and Beer's and raised fists were their response. He smiled at them, content with how it turned out. "Now, onward, men!"

"Jeez, I didn't think there were that many of them," Prussia chuckled to himself after they had all received their drinks. They had all formed their own little groups of people to drink with. Gil let out a sigh of light-hearted disbelief that they could order themselves like that so quickly. He himself wasn't in the mood for beer but he still got one in case he changed his mind. As he glanced around, Lehmann was no where to be found. _Is he still fawning over that miniature Germania?_ He thought as he walked down the path from the designated kitchen area to his tent. The candle in his tent was still lit,_ so he is still with the child, figures he would. Such an obedient soldier, he should be an example for the others, he might even be my favorite soldier._ He let out a quick breath out of his nose, it wasn't worth laughing over but it was also worthy of more than nothing. He put a hand in his coat pocket and leaned his head upward a little to talk to his bird.

"What do you think of the mini-Germania kid?" It just chirped in response. Prussia leaned his head back to usual position and ducked as he opened the flap to his tent. Lehmann and the child were both asleep in a chair by Prussias bed, Lehmann held the little guy in his arms. Gil made a point of making his way over to them silently, careful not to wake the baby. He lightly placed his mug on a stack of paperwork so it wouldn't make a sound on the table. He gently tugged at Lehmanns jacket at the shoulder.

"Hans, Hans Lehmann, wake up, soldier." He opened his eyes but squinted and took a deep breath to speak.

"...Hmm? Oh! Yes, I apologize, Lord Prussia. I was trying to lull him to sleep and ended up falling asleep as well." He whispered. So it's a boy. That answers the gender question quite clearly. Prussia patted his shoulder and flashed him an understanding smile and held his hands out to take the kid._ I won't hurt him, nope. Not at all... hopefully_. Lehmann gently transferred the sleeping infant into Prussias arms. Gilbert stood there in wonder of the resting little things sleeping face. "Sir, I hope you won't reprimand me but I set up a makeshift baby crib out of two other chairs that had handguards and a backing. I covered it with my coat for the lining and... the cover could be one of your coats? I didn't use one of yours because I knew you wouldn't like that." Lehmann rose from the chair and dipped forward a little respectfully.

"Thank you, you may go. And take my beer with you, I didn't drink it and you might as well have it, don't let it go to waste now. I hate to waste a good beer." Lehmann nodded and took the drink with him and left the tent. Prussia watched the entryway until the door-flap stopped moving. He swiveled his head around to see where exactly he had constructed the baby crib he said he made. It was right at the foot of his cot. As he placed the sleeping infant into the crib, he thought that, perhaps, it wouldn't be too bad to keep the kid._ So peaceful, but nameless. What shall I name you... Lansing? No, that's not right. Ah, how about Roman or something along the lines of it, that'd be a sure fire way of pissing off Germania. Seems fitting for his spitting image to be named after his enemy. Hah!_

Gilbert changed into his sleeping gown and laid down into the cot, wrapping himself with the covers before turning to put out the candle. _Good night, mein bruder, Roman._


	12. The Awesome, Inexperienced Gilbert

Still asleep with France on his floor, he woke up inside the dream to the sound of whining. Ugh, please not so early in the morning... I don't even know what time it is but no one else is up by the lack of sound coming from outside. He laid in bed for a few minutes until the whining became intolerable. "Okay, okay! I get it, what do you want!?" He shouted as he jumped out of bed and was standing over the crib in less than five seconds flat. The baby stared up at him with tears in his eyes as he quieted down for a second before starting to whine again. "Oh mein gott, ich swear to gott... this kind, ich kann nicht damit umzugehen" ((I cannot deal with this)). Prussia slurred between English and German. He quickly made for the entryway for his tent. "Lehmann!" He yelled as he exited his tent in his night gown garb. "Lehmann, where in the world are you!?" He passed by a pair of soldiers exiting their tents. "You two there, do you know where Hans Lehmanns tent is located?" They glanced to each other and asked each other if they knew where it was.

"Down that a ways to the right, near the horses I think... though I'm not sure," Prussia muttered a brief thank you and turned in the direction he said, "don't take our word on it though!" The second man called out after him. _Ja, ja, whatever. Where the hell is he?_ He looked over to the horizon and saw the sun starting to paint red rays into the sky._ Must be around six and damn, it's chilly._ He thought as a cold wind blew over him. Stupid baby and it's incessant crying, Lehmann better be where they said he was. He wrapped his arms around himself, _how unawesome, ugh. I shouldn't have to do this._ He finally made it to Lehmanns supposed tent and called him out.

"Lehmann, are you in there" Wake up, it's your awesome Leader." He heard a shuffling inside, he gave a muffled sigh of relief that he was there so he didn't have to go wander in search of him. After some time he poked his head out.

"Yes, what do you need of me?"

"The baby thing, it won't shut up." He didn't necessarily want to admit that he wasn't awesome at something so he said the next part as quiet as he could. "I'm not good with babies and I don't have the slightest clue what to do... can you help me out? Y'know, friend to friend?" He asked, trying not to sound too desperate and hopeless. Lehmann nodded and inched out of his tent to go help Prussia.

"I wouldn't have known you were bad with children, I thought you were all knowing in everything but now I know you're just like everyone else." He joked as they walked back.

"Ja, well you need to teach me how to deal with it as soon as you can, I don't to appear unwise in front of the rest. They'd probably lose some respect for me." He mumbled as they walked to coddle the whiny baby. It was still crying and could be heard from a few tents away._ Oh mein gott, this child._ Gil thought as they approached the tent. He gestured for Lehmann to enter first. As soon as the entry flap was pulled open the wailing increased. Prussia quickly pulled the flap back down after they both had entered, Lehmann made a beeline directly to the crib. He murmured to the child as he gently lifted it up and cradled it into his arms.

"Now now, shh, it's okay, it's okay~" he said sing-songy. He turned to face Prussia who had frozen on the spot as soon as he did. "Did you give him a name yet by any chance?" His mind drew a blank from the little tantrum the rascal was throwing.

"Yes, last night after you left I decided to name him Roman." He said after clearing his throat.

"That's a great name sir! I'm sure he'll love it." Lehmann beamed at him before giving the baby his full attention again. He lifted it by its armpits and sniffed its bottom. _What in the world- is he mad?_ He scowled in disgust at the action before Lehmanns face twisted in repulse. "Phew, he's got a stinker, sir. Can you spare a handkerchief or some other cloth for his diaper?"

"I, uhh, yes, one moment!" He made out before scrambling for something like what he asked for. "Here, is this sufficient?" He asked frantically after he grabbed a dry hand towel from an empty water basin. Lehmann nodded and took it with one of his hands before making way for the table to change the diaper. Prussia let out a deep breath as Lehmann began to change little Roman. Prussia leaned over Lehmanns shoulder to see just what he was doing. It reeked of bodily fluids, he backed off and gagged a little. "Oh gott, what is that horrid smell, Lehmann? Did Roman make it!?" Lehmann was silent for a second before responding.

"Yes? It's just like you and I, it expels bodily wastes. What did you think it was?" Hans continued to diligently change the diaper and clean the boy up.

"It smelled like something long past its expiration." He gagged before returning to watch his soldier working. By the time he started watching again, the diaper had already been changed and the dirty one was tied up and put aside. The crying had quieted down tremendously but the baby was still whining. "What does it want now!?" He pleaded, wondering if it would ever stop.

"Sir, I believe he's hungry and-" Lehmann assumed.

"Hungarian? You think he's hungarian!? What does that have to do with it?" Lehmann slowly turned his head to face Prussia who was in turn staring back at him with a beyond overwhelmed expression. Hans sighed.

"I said he was hungry, the famished hungry, not Hungary, the country, sir." Prussia felt like returning to his bed and tucking himself under his blankets in shame. _How could I have made such a mistake._

"I see... well what do babies eat?" He listed off some food items in his head. _Uh, mush. Maybe milk?_ "Ah! Lehmann, babies eat milk." He blurted out proudly. He was met with a stare of discomfort.

"Umm, I regret to inform you that you cannot eat milk... you drink it. Also, infants don't just drink any sort of milk, we'd need a woman for that and not only that, but one that's lactating! But, alas, sir. We do not have women in camp. So soggy bread will have to suffice."_ What?_ He smacked his forehead because it was obvious after he thought about it. Lehmann glanced around the room for any liquids or bread, there was none, he furrowed his brows and an expression of deep thought appeared on his face like a curtain. He clucked his tongue, "Lord Prussia, can you head to the küche and look for half a loaf of bread and a mug of water."

"Yes, right away, Lehmann." He said in a rush as he slipped out of his pajamas and into normal clothes, he didn't want to freeze again, before heading for the flap.

"And bring a bowl with a spoon as well!" Hans called after him as he exited the tent.

"Okay." Prussia sighed as he adjusted himself and his attire before taking long confident strides to the kitchen.

"Guten tag, Lord Prussia! We were just wondering-" Prussia had no time for idle chatter, he needed to get the things Lehmann needed as soon as possible.

"Ah! I apologize but I'm in a bit of rush at the moment. Maybe next time you can tell me what you want to tell me. Until then." He ended and continued on his mission to the kitchen. He arrived not long after to find it almost empty save for a few early morning stragglers. he gave a breath of relief and made way directly for the food rations. He opening a ratan sack full of bread and ripped a loaf half, holding one in one hand and staring at the other_. I'm a bit peckish at the moment and it wouldn't be awesome if my stomach started rumbling._ He palmed the two halves of bread and pulled the opening of the sack to a close. He quickly headed for the bowls and mugs, grabbing a full canteen on the way. He placed the halves of bread into his pockets and uncapped the cap to the canteen to take a whiff of what was inside. It didn't taste like liquor and when he took a sip it didn't leave a nasty aftertaste so he screwed the cap back on, pulling the shoulder strap of it over his arm. He took a visibly clean spoon and grabbed an empty mug and bowl, his hands full of the needed items. He began to head back for his tent, taking a less direct path that had a lower chance of running into a conversation with anyone. It took longer than the more direct route but he didn't really care, as long as he didn't talk with anyone._ I wonder if its still crying or not. Lehmann must be some genie magic-man because I don't hear anything._ He thought as he approached his tent.

"Hans, I brought what you asked for, how's-" he started, "the kid..." he trailed off as he cast his eyes upon a docile, napping Roman. His eyebrows knitted together in a relieved a sigh of relief as he put everything on the table. Lehmann began giving him directions on what to do.

"Now, rip off bits of bread from one of those halves you have there- no, that's too big, smaller pieces are best." _Hans shared his extensive knowledge of bread ripping because obviously I didn't even know that much._ His thought was full of sarcasm but he followed Lehmanns instructions and correctly poured in the water and mushed the bread bits up.

"Here." He sighed after he finished his wonderful mashed bread concoction and turned to hand it to Hans with the spoon. He leaned back against the table and folded his arms across his chest, waiting to watch him feed the little sack of bones and flesh. Lehmann coddled the child like a mother would, Lehmann himself barely looked old enough to be a soldier, it wasn't too long ago that he himself was with his mother. Prussia let out a mournful sigh as he watched his soldier become a temporary caregiver._ The kid deserved a caring family, not this unconventional soldier/ Lord combination. It isn't fit for it to stay here. It needs a family, I can't care for it properly like this and I can't keep relying on Lehmann. for everything. But look at how sweet and adorable he looks when he's calm... I just can't._ He stretched with a groan. "Lehmann," he looked up from feeding the toddler, "thank you for your diligent attention for the child. I want to promote you, would that be alright?" Lehmann froze with a dumbstruck expression. "If you wish to remain a soldier instead of a Lieutenant or something you can, I just think you deserve more recognition than that. I'd still like for you to care for Roman until this war is over and we return home triumphant though." Hans eyes lit up and a wide grin appeared on his face as he accepted the proposal in ignorant, eager elation.

"Yes, that'd be great, sir! When will you announce it?" He pondered the question and mulled it over. When and where is a proper time and place?

"Sometime before the day is done, it's still early morning after all." Baby Roman giggled and gurgled after he finished eating the mush. "Cheery little thing, isn't he," he mused. He put his arms out and reached for the little infant cautiously, afraid that it would start crying again. Hans shifted so that Prussia could hold the baby, it shook its little hands and feet as it snuggled into the crook of Prussias arm. _This thing, this boy- Roman. I'm responsible for this thing._ "Lehmann, you can go for now. Thank you for helping me, I'll call for you if I need anything else." Lehmann dipped his head and left the tent.


	13. The Awesome, Grief-Stricken Gilbert

Gilbert wandered around his tent murmuring to Roman and giving him his full attention as if he was the only thing worth his time. "My name is Gilbert and your name is Roman. Are you hungry again? Do you need anything you adorable sack of flesh and bones? Hah, that sounded screwed up, but you wouldn't know because you're just a baby, Roman. Yes you are just a itty bitty little baby," he whispered in baby talk. Roman giggled and squealed as Gilbert bounced him in his arms a few times, he was overjoyed that he could make the baby laugh instead of crying. Roman grabbed at Prussias nose and ran his other hand over the rest of Gils face. Prussia closed his eyes to make sure the baby didn't poke them out by accident. He reached his free arm, that wasn't holding the child, up to get hold of his little hands. Roman took Prussias pinky finger with his whole tiny hand. So cute. Prussia spoke to him in baby talk again. "Oh look at that, whose finger do you have? Whose little pinky finger do you have? Oh, it's mine isn't it, Roman? Yes it is, oh you are just the cutest little-"

"Ahem." Gilbert froze mid-sentence and craned his neck to look at the visitor who interrupted his baby talk. "Lord Prussia, we would like to set out to fight soon. If it is alright with you, we hope to leave for the agreed destination before long, so as to make it there on time." _Oh ja... the war, the reason we're even here. And here I am fawning over a baby. What has become of me?_ He cleared his throat and headed to the end of his bed to return Roman to his crib, speaking to the visitor as he did so.

"Yes, that would be according to the, um, plan that we- you men and I- agreed on... right?" He asked after tucking Roman into his crib._ I have to get someone to watch him while I'm gone... but everyone's going to be with me._ He worked the issue through the mental gears until he came to the conclusion that if they weren't gone for long, then he could leave the child alone. "We'll leave at noon, tell the men to prepare." He whispered mournfully. The visitor soluted and left Prussia in his tent. Gil sighed lethargically._ Ahhhhhhhhh, I'm not in the mood for this scheisse._ He crossed his arms in front of himself as he gazed down at the child in the crib before attaching his weaponry and hat to his person and tipping his hat before heading to leave the tent. He stood in front of the flap in silence, hesitant to exit back into the reality of the state of affairs. _Once I exit this place, I'll have my sanity at risk as my men die for me. This war, is it really worth it? I don't know anymore._ He had been in wars after wars without breaks for so long that, he had forgotten this fragile peace. The tender peace of a family. He had pushed the thought of his mens personal affairs and families out of his mind for so long that he had become blinded by the all-consuming greed for more territory. _These men will die before seeing their loved ones once more, they'll be lucky if they return home to their families in any other form than a brief apology. A short 'I regret to inform you that... sorry of your loss' to scar a household. I don't think I can keep going on like this forever, it's insane to even think that I can._ He reached a hand out and held the corner of the flap in his fist, tightening his grip around it in frustration. Why does it have to be like this? He finally thought before forcing himself to pull up the flap and exit into the cold, unforgiving reality.

He stood and watched the hustle and bustle of men preparing for battle before walking down the trodden path formed by the rows upon rows of tents, his breath formed a puff of steam each time he exhaled._ Many of these men will die today, because of my awesome command. Most unfortunate, most unfortunate indeed._

It was now around noon, the time he scheduled to depart for battle, and the soldiers were in their designated squads. They were lined up in an orderly fashion, stiff and proper. The commanders and Prussia rode in front of them on horses. Gilbert glanced randomly throughout the crowd before he made his pre-war speech. He rose an arm up before he spoke and lowered it once he got everyones attention.

"Now, men. We are about to depart onto a battlefield where many of you will perish. I will not lie about that." He paused, letting the statement sink in. "But, let it be known that you will have served for your country, for me and your fellow soldiers." He heard a few nervous murmured and some apprehensive coughs. "Do not fear death, soldiers. Fight the enemy without fear, fight for me, your country, the mighty Prussia!" Some men clapped, a low rumble of voices could be heard. He smiled valiantly, "now will you kindly fight alongside me, for the pride of Prussia?" He rose a fist and raised his voice, lifting the spirits of his men in the air and his horse whinnied. He waited a minute for the hooting and hollering to settle down before turning his horse around and beginning to trod off slowly, his men following close behind him._ Off to war we go._

"Attack from all sides! Attack!" Someone cried out on the battle field. Prussia was on the ground fighting the enemy soldiers alongside his own. His horse had been killed early on. "Ack!" Another gurgled as he was sliced in the gut and fell to the ground. Prussia gritted his teeth and continued to fight his opponent as his men continued to fall faster than they could kill._ Damn it, damn it all. This is no good, scheisse._ He let out an angry scream as he brought down his sword on his enemy in a rage, causing it to fall to the ground bleeding. A splatter of blood was smeared over his sword and a few droplets spotted his face.

"Continue the attack!" He screamed breathlessly so that at least some of the soldiers of his around him could hear his command. Another enemy was already ready to fight Prussia in place of the newly fallen one. _They never give up._ He gritted his teeth again and blocked the oncoming sword with his own before counterattacking with a kick to the gut. His opponent stumbled back a few feet, knocking some of the enemy soldiers that were behind him off balance. Gilbert wiped his face, it was dripping with sweat and blood. He quickly turned around to see if any of his men needed assistance. They had began to lose ground quickly after the two armies collided and they were losing numbers even faster. It was no longer a fair fight and he could not stand the sight of his men falling by the dozen because he refused to retreat. Even though it pained him to have to do the cowardly retreat, he had to. He looked around for an area that was higher up than where he was at the moment. There was a boulder sticking out of the ground on a little ridge not too far from him. He immediately bolted around the mounting bodies and mangled corpses of his men among the enemies. "Retreat! Retreat, I repeat, retreat!" He bellowed with all he could. The soldiers closest to him turned to look in his direction and repeated his order so that it could be passed along like a message. He let out a sigh of uneasy relief as his men slowly began to head back to where they started from. The enemy soldiers were already boasting of their victory even though the order had just been said. "How uncool and lame," he muttered to himself as he watched his men retreat. They were bloodied up and some had to carry others around their shoulders to get them out. There were many casualties from where he could see from his spot on the rock. The stench of blood and death filled his nostrils and he had to hold down a gag, even though he had been through so many wars, he could never grow used to the smell. The smell of men losing their lives.

"S-Sir, Lieutenant Lehmann is injured!" A battered soldier announced from behind him. He felt his chest tighten up a bit, he tried to convince himself that he had misheard.

"W-What?_" Lehmann... he can't be... I had just seen him this morning. He can't be hurt, no. No, no not Hans Lehmann. No..._ "Show me to him." The soldier made his way to Lehmann with Prussia close behind. The soldier slowed down and dropped to his knees next to a heavily wounded man.

"Here he is, sir."

Gilbert stood with his sword still drawn in his hand, he hadn't sheathed it yet. He felt his hands begin to shake as he gazed down at a man he knew well. His grasp grew weak and he felt the bloodied weapon fall to the ground next to him. He walked around to the other side of Lehmann and fell to his knees as well. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. In front of him, a man he considered his friend laid bleeding heavily before him.

"Lord P-Prussia, sir." He rose his hand up and reached for him. "I'll be alright, you just," he flew into a coughing fit and spit up blood, it dripped from the corner of his mouth down his neck. Prussia grabbed the man's hand with both of his and squeezed it.

"You are going to be alright, Lehmann. You're going to make it out of this." He spoke such words not only to comfort Lehmann, but also to comfort himself. Lehmann shook his head weakly as blood continued to pour from his mouth and stomach. Prussia glanced around for someone to help, a medic maybe. "Help, we need some help over here!" He turned to the soldier who had brought him there. "You, go call for a medic, quickly now." The soldier nodded anxiously and ran off to find one.

"No, no. It's too late for that, sir." Lehmann shook his woozily. "Just... go and take care of the baby. It needs you, sir." Prussia shook his head as he squeezed Lehmanns hand tighter.

"No, I can't just leave you here to die. I consider you my best friend and you're going to live and fall in love and have a family and-" Prussia was shaking his head violently and his vision was beginning to blur from angry tears. _Stop crying, stop crying, stupid stupid..._

"That is not my fate, and I have accepted that..." Prussia stopped crying and through his tears, saw a smile upon Lehmanns face as the light slowly left his eyes. He took a deep breath and let go of Lehmanns hand and backed away on his hands and knees._ No, no, no._

"Nooo," he wailed as he rose his head to stare at the sky. It was overcast, and seemed as though it was going to rain. He bawled like that for a few long minutes before the soldier he sent out for a medic returned and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, I couldn't find one." The soldier must have turned back to look at the freshly dead Lehmann, "Lieutenant Lehmann, is he...?"

"He's dead." He said in a monotone voice, he felt numb. He had just lost the one human friend beside Old Man Fritz that he had. He couldn't yet wrap his head around it. He sighed shakily and rose without turning to see his dead friend. He coughed and cleared his throat, wiping his face with his coat sleeve. "Let's go back to camp."

"What about Lieutenant Lehmann?"

"Leave him." Prussia whispered coldly.

"But-"

"I said leave him!" He roared, "let's go back to camp and pack up to head back home. We're done here."


	14. The Awesome, Worn-Out Gilbert

Prussia and his men wandered back to camp in a worn-out, injured, battle-scarred haze. There was a heavy miasma of bodily fluids that you could almost feel if you grabbed at it. More than a few dozen men were unaccounted for and were assumed to be dead. They wandered back to the camp feeling more or less dead inside. They each departed to their respective tents or just made their way to the infirmary area to get their wounds patched up. Prussia was one of them that went directly to their tents. He haggardly hobbled into his tent to find a raging Roman. _Jesus christ not this again._ He yanked off his coat and hauled ass to his bed and flung himself onto it face first._ Ow, my nose, my nose_. He thought as he turned his face to the side so he could breath. The baby was still whining like it was being murdered causing Gilbert to force himself to get up and deal with him. He rose lethargically from his bed and walked to stand directly in front of the crib, his arms dangling lamely at his sides.

"What do you want, child? Lehmann isn't here right now..." he paused to hold in his tears, "to take care of you anymore." He forced out, it hadn't even been a day since his friend had died and he was having trouble keeping himself together._ No, no, no... don't start whining about it now. Keep it together, keep it... together._ He begged as he slowly fell to his knees in front of the crib making a soft thud on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak; to force words to come out of it. He stopped shedding his few salty tears he had escaped him and stared off into the vast expanse of his psyche. His mind was vacant of any thoughts; a barren wasteland where there had previously been life. It was all silent from what he could perceive except for the endlessly infuriating Roman. He flicked his eyes and conscious back into focus and to the weeping baby in the crib. He smoothly picked the distressed child by the armpits as if he had done it hundreds of times prior and pulled him close to his chest, the infants head on the crook of Prussias neck. He could feel the wetness of the infants tears through his thin shirt.

"I can't take care of you, Little Roman. I..." He thought about possible substitute caregivers for the baby. He quickly ruled out any of his fellow soldiers, advisors and his acquaintances and was left with only Spain, France, and Hungary. He knew he morally shouldn't dump the child onto Spain who was already having to deal with a lot of his own problems. He was sure France wasn't going to appreciate it either, assuming that the baby could potentially become a cockblock or how to get chicks and Prussia was not about to let that happen. All that was remaining was Hungary, his childhood friend whom he thought he was gay for until he found out she was a female. She was tough but he knew she would be a good mother for little Roman. _But Hungary... she's in a happy relationship with Mr. Harmonious Twat. As much as I hate the guy, I wish for the best for her. Being a woman, she probably wants a baby... but it isn't possible. All Austria and Hungary needed is a baby to complete their little joyous family facade. Is it a country though... or is it a normal baby? I'll leave that for them to find out._

"You're going to like her. I know for sure that you will because I like her too." He softly whispered, to the baby. It was still whining. He scrunched eyebrows together as he formulated a plan that he was going to put into action immediately. _To Austria's place we go... wish I could go to Hungary's place but no, she's with Mr. Fancypants. Putting that aside, I'll gather what we need now so we can head out before dark. First, to wrap up Roman._

"Blanket... a blanket. " He mumbled to himself as he rose to find something insulated to wrap Roman with to protect him on their journey. He laid Roman down on the table and caught a quick whiff of the stench of baby poo. He coughed and went to find another handkerchief. He took them all and stuffed them into his pocket, he knew he'd need them later on. "Here we go," he breathed as he began to change the diaper, stretching his arms to full length in an attempt to avoid the stink. He finished breathlessly, proud that he managed to do such a meager task for little Roman. He found a satchel to carry all the supplies they needed for the trip and stuffed the half full canteen and half of bread along with the spare hankys. He brought an unlit lantern as well to light the way when it grew too dark for him to see where they were going. He searched around for matches of some sort and for a map. He rolled up the map into a cylinder and stuck it into the satchel. He strapped the satchel over his shoulders and began to wrap baby Roman up in his bed blanket."There we go." Prussia breathed as he finished wrapping the now silent infant. He pouted for a second because he didn't quite know how he was going to achieve riding and holding the child at all times. He pondered the issue and decided to just tie the child to him in the same fashion as the satchel except Roman would be near his warm stomach instead of side like the satchel. "Okay, I'm just going to tell one of the councilmen and we're free, little buddy." He lightly brushed Romans light dusting of blond hair and walked off to find one of them. He walked straight to the closest one and abruptly stated his plan, extremely brief and vaguely.

"Good evening," he tipped his head a tiny bit. "Now, I have decided to head back first. I'll be leaving immediately and alone. I shall be back a few days after you all return home. Do not follow me, I do not require assistance for this." They rose as if to speak but Prussia cut them off. "If anyone asks, tell them I came back with you bunch and that I was with you all the entirety of my time gone. Do you understand?" The councilman stood, shocked silent by the sudden turn of events.

"But sir, you can't possibly-"

"I'm going on an adventure, quest, whatever and you shan't follow."

"B-But... sir is that a child strapped across your chest?" The councilman took a deep breath and acted as though he was feeling faint. "My word... when did you manage to have a bastard when there are no women here. Did you steal it from someone, dear lord."

"You misunderstood. I didn't come here to ask for permission- and yes, there is a child on my chest and no, its not mine but that's beside the point, I will do as I wish to even if you protest. I simply came here to alert one of you that I would be gone and that you should not be worried. That I left of my own free will and will return the same way. Now, Good day to you." He exited without allowing the man to retort and headed for the horses. He specifically made his way to his second favorite horse- the original having been killed in the last battle- and hoisted himself up. He adjusted Romans position so that he wouldn't feel as much of the horses strides as possible.

"Here goes nothing kid." He breathed in determined fatigue as he kicked the horse and began to ride off for Austrias house.

"Here we are, Roman." He didn't count how many days had passed since they departed but he was just glad to see a man made structure. "Oh mein gott I never thought I'd be so happy to see the musical twats house." He got off of his horse and walked up to the front door haggardly. He knocked the door a few times and by knock I mean he banged his fist against the door multiple times until he heard someone.

"Who the hell did you invite over, Roderich?" He heard Elizās angry voice, he could only imagine the scowl she was wearing. Prussia leaned his shoulder against the column roughly two feet away from the door as he heard arguing ensue. It would be a few minutes but he didn't have the time for that. He was dirty and disheveled, his pants still had the dried blood of his enemies from the battle god knows how long ago. His face was wind whipped and he had dirt scattered about his person. He wasn't proud of the current state he was in but he had to make do. He leaned his head back against the column and slid down until he hit the bottom. He dangled one leg off of a step in front of the door and column. There were more than a few columns and steps and shrubbery. He lifted the thin fabric that he had draped over Romans face to guard from dust and debris. Roman slept peacefully, Gil assumed that he grew used to the steady hoof beats of the horse. After they had initially departed for Hungary and Austria, the baby threw a tantrum because of all the movement and threw up a bit. Prussia of course thought it was disgusting beyond belief and stopped to clean up. The baby was relatively clean compared to his own state.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder what I married you for." Prussia stiffened awkwardly after happening to overhear her say that._ I often wonder why you did too, Eli._ The door unlocked with a thud. He turned his head to look at who opened it- Hungary or Austria.

"Hello, sorry for the wai- oh my god, Gilbert!" She exclaimed from the initial shock of having him show up out of no where.

"Hey, its been awhile." He rose a limp hand up to feebly wave at her. She put her hands over her mouth and tried to put her mind together.

"P-Prussia what the hell happened to you, you're a bloody mess! Come, let's get you inside." She huffed as she walked to help him into the house. After finally relaxing his legs it was hard for him to get back up, it was more that he was too lazy and she was babying him. She tapped his shoulders to try to get him up and he stiffly rose like he had rigor mortise. He inched his stomach away a bit when she tried to steady him by pushing on his stomach. "Whats this old blanket you're wearing?" He took a deep breath of air.

"I'll tell you after I'm inside, deal?" She didn't verbally respond but she continued to assist him into the house without another word. "Where's Austria?" He asked after they had made it through the threshold and began to glance around.

"Oh you know him, he's off on the piano writing another piece for a concert he wants to have soon." She sighed. He furrowed his brow and looked down at her with eyes full of worry. She was taken aback by it and looked away.

"You're probably wondering how I deal with him. The truth is, I don't really mind it. I respect his personal space and hobbies." He clucked his tongue and she whipped her head around to stare at him with her jaw playfully dropped. "I'm serious, Prussia. I do love it here with him." She gently smiled at him as she spoke, tearing into him like a chainsaw. They made their way to the living room connected to the kitchen of their expansive, high ceilinged old fashion red and brown brick house. He eased onto the couch wincing the entire time. He made sure not to harm Roman who was still asleep in his neck sack.

"Ah, everything hurts like hell. I rode all the way from the battlefield to here with as little breaks as possible." She straightened her apron and headed for the medical supplies. As she turned he made sure to quickly grasp her hand. He didn't need any medicine or bandages, he just needed some well needed rest. She paused mid step to see what he wanted. "Don't get the bandages and salves, I'm just incredibly worn out. Please don't leave me here, sit, stand, whatever, just... stay with me for a bit." She looked as though she was going to protest so he quickly added, "before that though, I have something very important. Something urgent and dire." She narrowed her eyes in skepticism. "Now take a seat, you might need it." He released her hand and she sat in the love seat across from him. "I happened to come across an infant in the woods the same way we were all found by Germania, Scandinavia, Britannia, Celt, and Rome. Now before I tell you- nahh, screw it. You see, I brought the child here with me and I want you to have it. I named him Roman and-"

"Stop right there. What do you mean you happened to come across a baby in the damned woods? And what made you think I would want it? What the hell, Prussia, you have a lot of explaining to do." His chest ached a bit because of how she reacted to his news. "No, you know what, I am not having any of your nonsense jokes right now. And why are you so worn out, did you literally come here right after you found it?" Yeah, well that's sort of exactly what happened. "Where is it anyway, did you leave it out with the horse!?"

"What!? No! It's right here, gott, calm down." He peeled open the flaps of fabric that his away the sleeping child. "People who are as awesome as I am don't do ignorant things like that."

Writer's Notes~~

So I recently hit 1,000 views for this and I must say, thank you! Thank you for reading this. Please feel free to leave a review even if it's a smiley face or long paragraphs. In fact, I urge all people who have the ability to write a review to please do so. It helps a lot and it boosts my writers confidence or what not. Well, I just wanted to say hi to those who view this. I hope you all have a great day or night!


	15. The Awesome, Determined Gilbert

"But Hungary, just hear me out." He pleaded even though she wasn't hearing a word he was saying.

"No, I don't want to hear a word. I can't believe how ignorant you are sometimes, gah, you make me so infuriated!" She exclaimed. After some intense word slinging, Hungary finally calmed down and Gilbert saw the opportunity to strike and took it.

"Hungary, you know I can't possibly care for this child properly. Its in its best interest for you to have him. Now before you begin to protest again," he said raising a finger, "I picked you over my other friends because you're happily married and I believe that would be a nice, stable environment for this little boy to grow up in." He watched her face carefully to see how well he was winning her over. "Do you want to hold him for a second, he's asleep at the moment though." She resisted at first but took her happy time rising from her chair, Prussia smiled because he knew once she held Roman, he would have won her over. He carefully helped her pick him up from the wrap he had been in for the last few days. She gently slid her arms under Roman and coincidentally grazing Prussias stomach ever so slightly. He was in too much discomfort already so he didn't care and barely even noticed. She carefully cradle Roman in her arms, making sure not to wake him up. Prussia was still watching her expressions diligently and smiled contently after seeing her previously guarded aura be replaced by a soft, delicate motherly appearance. "I think he already likes you. Just like I knew he would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She mumbled without looking away from the childs face. She moved to sit next to Prussia and he felt the couch slowly dip from her weight on it. "He's beautiful, Prussia. Are you sure you don't want him?" She looked over to him with eyes full of pity. They bore into him like a cute and cuddly spear to the chest.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be of any use for him, and I sure as hell won't be able to care for him like you can. I'll drop by occasionally to see how he is doing but I'd feel more at peace if you and Austria took care of the little guy. You guys can be his parents and I'll..." He trailed off mournfully. His eyes falling a bit crestfallen.

"You can be his brother figure, or his uncle," she assured him by squeezing his hand. She leaned the bottom of baby Roman on her lap and supported the top half with her other arm. He took a quick intake of air and squeezed her hand as well. "I'll go and get the baby situated and take you up to a guest room so you can rest." She rose and took off with baby Roman. Prussia was uneasy now that he didn't have Roman near him, he could do nothing but anxiously await for her return. He zoned off and leaned his head against his palm, with his elbow on the arm rest.

_What if I did become his brother, that would make Hungary a mother figure and I am not about to have that unusual relation. I think it would be best if I became some distant uncle. But what if I chose to be it's father figure, would that make Hungary the mother? But Austria would be in the foster father because I would not even allow him to say he was the father. That's only if I chose to be it's father figure. I don't think I will though, it gives me too much responsibility and I'm not all about that. It's best if I just leave him here and don't return. If I meet him some time in the future and if I have the maturity to care for him properly then that is the time I will do so. If that does happen though, he might be old enough to support himself and then I would become obsolete. The awesome Prussia, obsolete, now that's impossible. But Hungary... she'll think I just abandoned him here for her to care for. I say I'm so awesome but I'm too cowardly to do anything properly. I'm rash and obnoxious. I should just leave now before she returns._

He sat quietly and listened for footsteps, he heard none. He sighed woefully and rose from his spot on the couch and walked as soundlessly as he could toward the front door. He could faintly hear the sound of a piano and scowled. _Stupid man, putting music before Hungary. Hungary is more important than anything. You don't deserve her, you did nothing for her, you don't know what she's been through. You don't know her like I do._ He bit his lip as he tightened his grip on the doorknob. _Why'd you have to go with him? Why'd you pick him? Why didn't you give me a chance... because I'm too weak to make a chance for myself. I need to get stronger, I need more armies and territory. I need more so you can finally see me, take care of Roman, Hungary. I'll try to come back some time, please wait for me._

He let out a shaky, unsure breath and opened the door. He hoisted himself onto his horse. He didn't bother to shut their door, he didn't want to look back at their now complete little family. He rode all the way back to his capital, stopping only to give his horse a rest every so often. By the time he returned home, he was so worn out that he could barely even stay awake. He was falling asleep on his horse, the only thing guiding them was the horse itself. They were already on a straight road heading for the capital and the horse just followed that until it reach the front gates. From his mid-conscious daze, he could hear frantic yelling and many moving figures coming his way. He took solace in their panicked voices and fell asleep completely, laying atop his horse.

He awoke in his bed, changed out of his ragged clothes and with a wet rag on his forehead with a nurse at his side seemingly giving him a sponge bath. He watched her through his barely open eyes for a few seconds, she noticed he was awake and stopped what she was doing and quickly rose to alert someone but he passed back out after she rose. He didn't dream of much but when he had a recurrent thought,_ I must become the best._

He took a sharp inhale and leaned to sit up when he awoke from his memories, France was still out cold on his floor. He released his breath and rubbed his face before glancing around his room. His clothes and blankets were still in the hamper to be folded. Gilbird cooed softly in his sleep and Gilbert didn't feel much of a hangover but he was sure everyone else would have one. He didn't feel like going back to sleep, he felt as if he'd been asleep forever. He rose from his bed as quietly as he could so as to not wake up his two friends in his room. He didn't see what time it was but he knew it couldn't be much later than three in the morning. It was still pitch dark and the house was silent after he climbed up his stairs and softly shut the door behind him. He sniffled and headed for the fridge. He eyed the contents, debating on whether or not to make breakfast or to just drink coffee.

_Mmmmm, I can make eggs and bacon... or eggs and toast, bacon and french toast. Or fuck it, I'll just have myself some toaster strudel. Not my favorite but fast and conveniently packaged_. He shut the fridge and opened the freezer and grabbed the box of toaster strudels. He shimmied to the toaster and quickly plopped four of them in, they owned a large one. He didn't waste time in heading back downstairs to brush his teeth and fix his bedhead. He made a point of not stepping on Francis while he slept because he was a good friend and good friends don't wake up friends like that, but mostly because he didn't feel like dealing with him. He flicked the switch to the light in his bathroom, it wasn't a big elaborate one, it was in the basement after all. It had it's standard shower/bath combo and sink and toilet. _What was I dreaming about... I feel so worn out. _He made his way past the shower to the sink that had a large mirror on the wall behind it. He only looked as his reflection for a second before reaching for his toothbrush and getting the tube of toothpaste. He wet the bristles of his toothbrush then put on the toothpaste and hurriedly shove it in his mouth and effectively brushing his teeth. After a minute or two he spit and washed his face as well. He quickly dried his face off with a towel and started brushing his hair until he brushed it into its usual style before re-emerging from his bedroom and heading back to the kitchen.

_Smells like my strudels are done, mmmmm, smells great_. He thought as he walked back into the kitchen and stood in front of the toaster. He smirked down at it until he noticed they were gone, his brows wrinkled together as he formed a pout and went around looking for the culprit. He checked the dining room and popped his head back down to see if France had woken up. He was still asleep and Gilbert was empty handed. He walked over to the living room, the only place he had left to check. It was still dark except for the light in the hallway to the kitchen that cast soft shadows into the living room.

"Oh, you're up," he heard someone say after he had unhappily sat down on couch with a groan. He froze at first, unable to tell from which direction the voice was coming from. It had feminine tones so he guessed it was Hungary. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he began to see her sitting with her legs folded next to her with a plate of his four strudels. One of which was seemingly already eaten.

"Hey, those were mine, I was planning to eat them." He declared as he got up from the couch and walked over to the love-seat she was sitting on. She quickly moved the plate to the other side of her, farthest from him.

"Well you weren't there and I didn't know so, hah, these are mine now." She boasted triumphantly. He reached for a the plate and she only inched it farther away. "C-Come on, Hungary. I'm hungry." He mused.

"With that attitude, you're going to starve while I eat them all." She playfully retorted as he continued to reach for the plate. "Hey, watch it," she giggled as he reached over her and almost got a hold on the plate. "You know, you're really close, Prussia. But you know what? That leaves you wide open for a counterattack." She acknowledged as she swiftly snuck her other hand to tickling the tender side of his chest.

"W-Why you little..." he gasped in mock shock after he flinched away instinctively from her hand, allowing her time to eat another strudel as quickly as she could before he got back to pursuing the last two strudels. He reached back over her but this time kept his other hand down to block hers if she tried tickling him again. She chuckled as he tried to reach for the plate again.

"Oh no, no, you're not getting this plate." She pulled a leg up to get some space between Prussia and herself. It didn't faze him, he just continued forward for the plate, leaning over her bent leg.

"Come on, Hungary. Cut me some slack and give me the last two. We each would have had two strudels. It's only fair." He pleaded. She pondered it and slowly handed him the plate.

"Y'know, Prussia, you're kind of laying on top of me." She mumbled shyly after she noticed their position. He glanced down and immediately sat himself up with the plate and scooted away from her to the end of the couch.

Writer's Notes~~

Hey, sorry I've been writing so many of these. Feel free to leave a review, I read them all and they really help in the process of writing out a chapter a day. I love it when you guys review. Please continue to do so!

Thanks,

kindofanoxymoron.


	16. The Awesome, Tactless Gilbert

"Sorry for taking your strudels, they were rightfully yours." She whispered, "but hey, you're the host here along with your brother so you sort of should have just let me eat them all."

"Yeah, thanks for giving me back my strudels though, I really appreciate that small token of generosity. And oh, I'm sorry, who let you sleep over their house last night because you were too trashed to go home?" His reply was dripping with sarcasm. He turned his face to face her before taking a bite out of his strudel. She was staring back at him with squinted eyes and scrunched up eyebrows. "What? Don't tell me you thought that question was serious." He inquired, assuming that he was the reason for her grumpiness. He usually was, at least when they were children he was. She let out a huff and repositioned herself with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Of course not, you idiot. Why would I take anything you say seriously?" He bit into his strudel with an expression of offense and melancholy. "I'm sorry, Prussia. I'm just feeling a bit hung over. Don't get all sad on me now." She ended lightheartedly with a soft jab on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm used to it by now. No one ever takes me seriously anymore so it's fine," he muttered and shoved the last piece of his strudel into his mouth before rising from the couch and placing the dirty plate in the dishwasher without another word. He flipped the kitchen light on and stretched his arms behind him, he was reluctant to go back to the living room since she was there. Ehh, I'm not in the mood for her right now. Actually, I'm not in the mood for anything. I just want to go back to when times were simpler and I was still awesome. He began to reminisce and let out a brief exhale standing in front of the dishwasher, staring out of the window into the dark backyard. After a minute or two he managed to gather enough courage to return to the couch.

"Having fun there, staring out of the window into pitch black darkness?" He flinched and whipped his body around to face her. She was leaning on the island with her head held up by her palms.

"I didn't hear you come up here." He cleared his throat, _you sort of scared the crap out of me but okay._

"Yeah, well, imagine coming up here and seeing that the person you were just talking to had just walked off to stare out of a window instead of talking to you." I suppose it could be seen like that, I just made her feel bad and now I feel terrible because of it. He closed his eyes with a pained sigh and began to walk past her but she grabbed onto the edge of his shirt sleeve causing him to jerk his attention to her. "Hey." She blurted out. "Ar-Are you alright? You don't seem to be acting like yourself, it's sort of freakin' me out to see you like this." _What in the world..._

"Like what?"

"You're like a zombie, Prussia. Why aren't you your usual obnoxious self? Why aren't you boasting about how 'awesome' you are?" She paused, waiting for an answer. He had to think fast,_ because I don't feel like myself? I don't feel comfortable in my own body anymore? Maybe because I'm not awesome anymore? I- Damn it, I don't even know._

"I'm fine, you're just reading too far into it. It's like what, four in the morning now? How do you expect me to be in my right mind this early?" He pulled away from her and grumpily made his way to the couch and flopped himself down on it so he was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Prussia... I understand that it's early and you might be right about me reading too far into it but, I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right, y'know?" He heard her footsteps coming toward him from the couch._ Oh mein gott, I regret getting out of bed._ "Yesterday for example, you lied to me about something you should have just told me straight out about. And how you just decided to up and leave almost as soon as I even got here yesterday. I mean," she shifted her weight to one leg and put a hand on her hip and one on her head. "You call me and ask me to come here... and then you just go off and leave. That's not right, Prussia. You wouldn't normally do that, would you?" He furrowed his brows together and laid his arm across his eyes, still not responding. "You could have just told me that you were going to go meet some girl instead of just walking off and leaving me to walk home alone." He was getting confused and his mind began to spin as he remembered how she acted the day before as soon as he returned. All of the conflicted feelings came back to surface. "Why'd you have to go and-"

"I don't know, okay" He bellowed, "if you knew, why didn't you just tell me? Hmm? Why is it you point fingers at me but none to yourself? From the way you're making it seem, you followed me and eavesdropped on us, didn't you?" He took his arm off of his face and rose from the couch. He pointed a finger at her and started to smile smugly, causing her to retreat slightly. "You're jealous, aren't you, Hungary?"

"What!?" She scoffed.

"You're only angry about how I chose to go meet another woman instead of you."

"Prussia, you're crossing a very thin line." She threatened and rose a finger to point to him as well. "If you don't drop it now I-"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Hit me? I've already gone through worse because of you." He dropped his finger and took a few steps in the direction of his room.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Are you only good at being completely oblivious because from here it seems as though that's all you're superb at. And by 'I've already gone through worse' I mean that I have waste years, decades, quarter centuries of my life chasing after you. Just trying to be at your damned level, trying to catch your attention." The room was stuck in a overbearing silence, silence so thick Prussia thought he was going to drown if he didn't leave soon. _What the hell am I spouting, I might as well confess my eternal undying love for her while we're at it. But too bad I don't have the balls to even tell her anything at all because she wouldn't believe me anyway._

"Prussia..." she softly began and softened her expression slightly.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to go back to my room and calm the fuck down before I do something I'll regret later." He stormed off until he reached the hallway before swiftly turning around to leave her something to think about. "And to answer your question, yes. Yes, something is probably wrong with me but you know what, it's none of your damn business." He turned back down the hallway.

"I can't believe you-" He slammed the door and cut her off before he started down the stairs with a snarl and laid himself back on his bed and pulled the blanket up over his face. He stayed like that until his breathing evened out back to its normal state. From his place under the covers he rose his hand up and covered his face. _What did I just do... oh gott I fucked up so bad. What have I done? Jeez, I keep screwing up lately it's getting out of hand. What is wrong with me, why am I making so many mistakes?_ He questioned himself as if he would suddenly know why if he asked long enough.

"Oi, Prussia, my friend. What's gotten you so rowdy?" He heard a tired France ask. He had forgotten that he was there. "If you're not too flustered you can tell me if you want, I'll listen." Gilbert ran the proposal through his head. I know I shouldn't just keep all this in, it's best if I at least vent a bit, even if just a little.

"France?" He waited so make sure he wasn't hearing things again.

"Yes, mon ami?" Gilbert gave a short sigh of relief and decided where to start.

"Okay so I just completely stormed off from an argument with Hungary."

"Where is she now?" She's probably still not in the living room but that's where I left her, so...

"I left her in the living room if that's what you're asking." He waited a second before continuing. "I mean, she stole my food and then made a bitchy remark and then it skyrocketed from there." He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't even- and then she asked me if there was something wrong with me and I pretty much told her there wasn't. Then she just pushed further and proceeded to assume things and it turned out that she followed me after I told her to go home yesterday." He had started to get aggravated again and paused.

"Personally it appears as if you were both in the wrong," Gilbert started to protest but France interjected. "But it was her wrong first. She initially instigated it by stealing your food but you were wrong when you became enraged. You both could have civilly worked through it though I expect that it was impossible to by how things played out the way they did. But I must ask, what gave her the idea that something was wrong?"

"I don't know, I've just been out of it for a while. I guess it's because of how quiet and unfocused I was yesterday but that's normal, right? I mean, I can't be overwhelmingly awesome all the time."

"You're right, Prussia. But she is right in saying that you're not usually like that. She's right to be worried. Do you think -I'm pulling ideas out of my ass right now- that maybe you overreacted because it's her?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, over time I've come to realize that you're slightly partial when it comes to her. You're really sensitive about her and you're lucky she still hasn't picked up on it after all these years." France stated matter of factly but ended with a chuckle.

"Is... is it really that noticeable? I'm not confirming it but-"

"Don't even try to deny it, my friend. Spain, Germany, Italy, and I are the only people I know to have become aware of your preference for her. So don't be freaked out about it." _Oh jeez, is it really that obvious that even Spain and Italy picked up on it? My lord, how uncouth I've been acting from my utter naivete. How many years have they known!?_

"...How long have you all knew?"

"Oh," France sighed lightly as he tried to recollect, "maybe after you took over Austria's vital regions and how you continued to pester her even after you were disbanded. You were quite persistent my friend, it's a shame she never noticed. That's when Spain and I picked up on it anyway. I'm not definitely sure when Germany did, but he surely knows even if he tries to deny it."

"I know that he knows, it's pretty obvious from my point of view." They fell silent for a few seconds. "Can turn the light on, its the switch is on the wall near you." He listened to Frances shuffling as he turned on the light. It was blindingly bright and Prussia had to squint for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted. France leaned against the wall and slid down until he was back on the carpet staring over at Gilbert. They had a bit of a staring contest before someone spoke again.

"So, anything new with you?" Gil asked, just wanting to get Hungary and his trouble with her out the of his mind.

"well you won't believe this." France had a devilish glow to his eyes before he continued. He knew just how to get someones attention completely. Prussia appreciated that quality about him.


	17. The Awesome, Unsure Gilbert

Gilbert leaned back a bit and tilted his head slightly to the side. "There's no way. How did you even- how do you find out, there is no way she'd tell you." France had revealed that he knew why Hungary didn't speak much of Austria after their separation.

"Mhm, she did. It took a lot of coaxing for her to finally come out and tell me. Remember that she thinks I'm in constant cahoots with you." Prussia mumbled a low 'yeah' to himself with a slight nod. "Well, anyway. Where was I? Ah, right, well she says to me 'you know, he never once chose me over his music'. Gilbert sat stunned to silence. "And I asked her why she put up with it for so long. She told me that it was his music itself and how beautiful it was. But honestly, she's a magnificent woman, personality and physically wise. I just can't grasp the concept that there's a man who has managed to get her and then neglects her."

Gilbert was slightly puzzled by his friends choice of phrasing. "What do you mean 'neglect'?"

"I mean the exact definition of the word. She told me that he often locked himself in their music room for weeks at a time." _How can she put up with that bullshit for so long? I'd never give her such shitty treatment. I'd cling onto her every word and fulfill any wishes she would request from me. I'd treat her as if she was the sun of my world, I'd treat her like the princess she is._ "Austria really lucked out in marrying her but he lost her, according to Hungary, when she broke the news that she wanted a divorce he was completely dumbstruck as to why." Gilbert sat on his bed quietly listening to his friend who was graciously filling him in on all the things he missed out on about Hungary.

"At least she's free from him now. No one to tie her down, she'll soar high. I just hope she won't get burned by the next guy and plummet back down back to the ground. If, metaphorically speaking, I was with her, I'd never look at any other girl. I'd only have eyes for her, I'd love her unconditionally, and I'd try to spend as much time together as she wants to have. If she loved me back, I'd be on top of the world I'd be so damn happy. I would have waited my entire life for that to happen. Is it really too much to ask for, for her to be happy?" He had been staring at the edge of his bed and flicked his gaze up to France who had a look of pure proud pity. "What- What is it?" Prussia frantically began to ask. The way France looked at him with narrowed, knowing eyes made him want to slap France in the face, though he would never admit it.

"You said it," France snickered. _Said what?_ He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "You said the 'L' word, mon ami. Oh hon hon hon, that was a first." Prussia quickly began to blush a faint pink and tried to worm his way out of the situation. _Shit I screwed up again, me with my loose lips._

"N-No, it's just a word and I was speaking metaphorically, France. It'd never happen in reality so don't read into it," He spewed words from his mouth in an effort to turn the conversation around. "This is so not awesome..."

"You aren't fooling me, I'm an expert in love, you can hide nothing from me if its about love. Oh, Prussia, you're finally coming to terms with your feelings after- what- somewhere around 200 years?" He jested and rose from his spot against the wall to sit on the edge of Prussias bed to tap him on the shoulder. "How sad, you're still denying your long-term unrequited childhood love, it's truly a pity my friend. You won't fool me though, I know you wish she married you instead of Austria." France winked and stuck his tongue out a little to tease him. "Hell, I wish she'd have married you instead. It would have been much more fun."

"Yeah yeah, shut up," Gilbert lightely shoved France with his arm. France just giggled,_ he must still be a bit drunk, he's really going to feel it later._ "You know what's really sad?" France sat quietly. "Having a girl you once considered a child turns in to a woman before your very eyes even if you don't want her to." He leaned himself back and rested his head on his pillow with a huff. France was still sitting on the edge of his bed but now he was grimacing after hearing Prussia.

"That's definitely tough, but it would only be even more unfortunate if she saw you as a romantic interest." Gilbert let out a pained groan and turned to lay on his side. "Don't tell me that this isn't a metaphorical situation now." At Gilberts distressed silence he burst into laughter. "P-Prussia, haha, that really is a difficult spot you're in especially since Hungary just started coming back around. Oh haha-hon, oh this is really unfortunate, how unlucky!" Gilbert kicked France from under the blankets and nearly knocked him off the side of the bed.

"Oh shut up and help me out. Tell me what I should do, Oh Wonderful Love Guru France." It only took France a matter of seconds to collect himself again, he quickly wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay, first: tell me who this wonderful mysterious other woman is. I'm curious."

"It's Colby, the chick West and I were talking about when I came back." France nodded as he absorbed the given information.

"And? Give me more, how she looks, her age, her personality and maturity are some examples."

"Well she's a head shorter than me, only a little bit shorter than Hungary. She's twenty-three I believe and she's fresh out of college but we've known her since she was in high school. She's usually very touchy feely and tries to convey her emotions as much as possible- this includes hugging and jumping and carrying her sometimes, she's also a bit heavier than Hungary but not by much. She's a really sweet girl overall and I don't want to hurt her. I mean, I saw her as a little sister yesterday and then it turns out she was stood up by some asshole and she asked me to console her. Some how she managed to get me to kiss her to make her feel better about herself which in itself is screwed up. I think it's because she had a vague idea that I fancied Hungary but she told me she would give up on me if I kissed her. Mind you, I was still drunk at that time and got a bit carried away with the one kiss and it turned into two. When I dropped her off at her house she told me that she wasn't able to give up on me after the damned kisses." He mashed his palms over his face and groaned.

"And then I come home and got vibes that Hungary knew I was with Colby even though I told her to go home, she pretty much disregarded that and followed me. And-And-" France held up a finger to hush him, which it did and it was quiet for sometime as France tried to figure out the set up.

"So we know you love Hungary-" Gilbert tried to protest but France hushed him again. "And this Colby, she loves you, right?" Prussia nodded noncommittally. "Okay, and we aren't sure who Hungary has a thing for. Who could she possibly like?" The question lingered in the air between them as they pondered the thought. He could only think of his brother.

"My brother could be the one, I found out and confirmed last night that they've been in contact with each other a lot recently. When you all passed out I was the one to carry her to a room and when I laid her down she thought I was Ludwig and started rambling on about how she was happy 'Ludwig' was continuing to give her updates about something. It was really odd..."

"Well, then Ludwig is suspect number one on our list. I was thinking about Mr. Romania. I remember they had some sort of unusual relationship." Gil frowned, he hadn't been informed of it. "So let's put him down as number deux."

"Tell me more about Hungary and Romania."

"W-Well I can't be revealing all of a ladies secrets at once." He winked, evoking a raspy, exasperated sigh. "Now, now, don't worry about it, I'm sure it's even less of a possibility than Ludwig."

"You can't be too sure though. But what if she doesn't love anyone at the moment?"

France opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. "That is... that is definitely a possibility and it might be your lucky break if that is the case." He broke out after a brief pause.

"Yeah, it's a possibility but what about Colby? If I just abandon her out of the blue then she might blame herself for it. I don't want her to do that."

"Well you can't save the world, mon ami." France tapped Prussias shoulder softly. "You can't save the world..." He gave his shoulder a light squeeze and rose from the bed and adjusted his clothes. "Now there's no use in sulking about your dilemma, let's go back upstairs and have a little chat with our friend Hungary to try to mend your current shitty situation." Prussia gave a brusque nod and pulled down his blankets and stood back up with a stretch.

"Hey France?" He scratched his neck lightly.

"Yes?"

"Can you... can you start the conversation with her? I don't think it's currently my place to do so since we just had a fight not even an hour ago. It's probably still fresh in her mind."

"Sure." France said as he headed up the stairs. Gilbert was quick to follow suit.

"But what if she's not there anymore? What if she returned to her room and-" Gilbert began getting cold feet about going back up but was cut short by France who paused midway up the stairs in front of him, causing him to bump into him.

"Hush, don't over think it. You're going to jinx us," France warned.

"But there's no way she's going to want to see me! I pretty much came out and told her I've been pursuing her for years." Gilbert's voice rose from anxiety. _What if she shrugs it off like it was nothing? What if she gives me the cold shoulder? Oh, I'm just giving myself unnecessary stress, I should stop before it gets too out of control- what will I do if she realizes I loved her for so long?_

"You what!? Why didn't you tell me before!?" France rose his voice as well from the new information. "This sort of throws my plan off course. Jeez, Prussia..." they stood soundlessly on the stairs. "You're an idiot but so is she. She probably hasn't deduced that you love her, hah. You two are perfect for each other." Gilbert didn't even protest at this point, he just sighed and pushed France up the stairs.

"Yeah? Well we'll see." He breathed as he and France made it up to the top of the stairs. He yanked France by the back of his shirt, stopping him from twisting the doorknob right away. "Just so we're clear, I can't be like this, open about my feelings with her. I automatically turn into an egocentric, dogmatic ass."

"I already picked up on that a long time ago, mon ami." France mused as he opened the door and was greeted by the faint sound of the TV. France cleared his throat and Gilbert gingerly shut the door behind them. "Act natural, but not too natural now. No need to piss her off again." France whispered with a snicker before raising a hand up to rub his forehead and wrinkled his face in pain. He groaned and made his way into the living room, leaving Gil in the hallway archway. "Ah, my head is killing me." He groaned and leaned back against the couch across from the TV. Gilbert rose his eyebrows slightly and made the same expression as the 'not bad' Barack Obama meme. France seemingly surveyed the scene and acknowledged someone. "Good morning, Hungary. You don't look too happy. Hey, Prussia, could you be a pal get me some painkillers please? My head is throbbing."


	18. The Awesome, Reminiscent Gilbert

"I, ah, sure. Give me a second." Gilbert stuttered uncomfortably. He darted straight for the kitchen and opened the overhead cabinet and searched around for a pill bottle containing pain meds. He fumbled around a bit to buy himself some more time before returning to the "battlefield". He paused his searching and listened for their voices amongst the TV background noises. He could barely detect them but he could hear faint girlish chuckles. He automatically assumed it was Hungary's and a weak smile spread across his face as he found the bottle and poured a cup of water for his friend. He carried the pills in his one hand and had a good grip on the glass of water with the other. He clucked his tongue to make them aware of his presence, they appeared to be laughing at some humorous anecdote France made.

"Oh there you are, Prussia." Hungary said as he walked to France and passed off the pain meds and water. "France here was just telling me a funny s that story about him and England when they were younger." He cast his gaze to France to ask him if Hungary was cooled down. France nodded slightly as if to tell him that she was. With a relieved sigh, Prussia sat on the other end of the couch next to Hungary. "Hey, remember when we first met, Prussia? Hah, did he ever tell you about it, France?" France then shrugged and shook his head no. "Well, do you want to tell it," she directed to Gilbert who in turn shrugged indecisively.

"You tell him," he made eye contact with her and then flashed his eyes toward France.

"Ah, alright... where should I begin? Oh, it was when we were young, when he was still the Teutonic Knights. I believe I was snoozing against a tree near a riverbank and I was awoken by our friend Prussia here who was invading my personal space while I was asleep. Um," she paused and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to recollect. "what did I do next, do you remember?"

"Hmm?" He had began to daydream and tried to remember as well. "Well, after you woke up you drew your bow at me so I cowered to protect my awesome face and, oh, I don't know, begged for you not to shoot me." He joked lightheartedly, "but why were you asleep under the tree in the first place?" She took a deep breath and vaguely answered him.

"Oh, well, you know... I was tired from fighting..."

"Ah, come on, Hungary. There's no need to hold out on us now." France whined.

Hungary answered robotically and gave the impression that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "It's not exciting, I was just tired. That's all, I don't need some elaborate reason, right?" She quickly returned Prussias question with one of her own. "How about you, what made you come so close to me while I slept?" He let out a low 'uh' and racked his mind for the reason why. _You looked beautiful and I fell in love with your magnificence and sleeping face, I don't know. I happened to be riding by and saw you're limp body and I was wondering whether or not you were dead. I thought you were a gentle young woman but then you surprised me after you woke up because you acted like a complete guy. There are many reasons._

"It's complicated. I was on my way to make a surprise attack on my enemy at the time and the shimmering of the water caught my eye and then I noticed that a person was next to it. And I..." thought you were amazing even from afar, "I thought you were an injured civilian but then I realized you were asleep and that you weren't an enemy. So, I approached you quietly and Gilbird chirped, I hushed him too loud, which resulted in you waking up." He repositioned himself so that he would be facing her. "Now enough about me, what's new with you two? My life's pretty bland and the days mash together. No new news with me." He muttered nonchalantly. It was silent for a minute or two as they all glanced between each other and Hungary dropped her gaze down to her knees and kneaded her fingers together.

"Well, you both know about my divorce from Roddy, but I can't help but remember the times when we had the little ones running around the house." A faint shadow of a smile hinted at the corners of her mouth as she continued to speak. "When little Italy and Holy Rome ran about. They were so precious, just remembering how cute they were almost brings a tear to my eye. But," she took a deep breath, "that's how the world works, right?" She murmured mournfully. "It broke my heart when Holy Rome didn't return. I know it hurt Italy ten times worse. They were so into each other at the time. But then he just... didn't come back." Her voice trailed off. Prussia felt his chest ache from just listening to her speak, he wanted to just close the space between them and hug the fuck out of her so she wouldn't feel any pain. Oh how he wished he could, but, it wasn't his place to. It was silent for a while after that, they were all put to silence. The sun had began to break against the horizon and shone faint yellow rays against the walls of the living room, they lit up the room like it was already day. France was the first one to speak.

"Well, how long are we going to mope and linger about in the past? Come on, let's get cheerful! Here, how about I go make some real breakfast- Monsieur Prussia, do you have eggs, toast, butter, some ham or sausage or bacon, and a clean pan?" Prussia nodded yes and France clapped his hands together and stood up from the lounge chair he had been sitting on. "I'll cook us up some good wholesome breakfast food." France ended with a smile as Prussia rose from the couch to show him where the items he required were located. Hungary rose to follow as well, she cut in front of Prussia and pulled out a stool from the island to sit on. _Well then, that was sort of rude._

"So there's butter and eggs on the inside of the fridge door. There's sausage and bacon in the meat drawer at the bottom. Oh, and there's bread in the overhead cabinet and the pans are under the silverware drawer."

"Where's your silverware drawer," France asked.

"Oh, yeah it's right over here," Prussia said and pointed at the drawer in the counter right next to the stove which was connected to the fridge. Hungary made mouth noises as she waited for them to finish. "Alright, I think that wraps up all you need." He backed out of the stove area and sat down beside Hungary on another stool. "So, come here often?" He over exaggerated joked like a sleaze-bag. She giggled and shoved his arm, rolling her eyes in the process. He joined in on the laughing also and let out a brief chuckle. "But on a more serious note, how are you coping with the divorce. You touched upon it a few times. I understand it's probably a touchy subject but I hope you know that I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to." She furrowed her brows and acted suspicious to which he rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Doubt all you want, but I've known you for almost my entire life and I just want you to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to vent to, you can feel free to call me up or just drop by. Just be sure to tell me first if you can, but if you can't, just pray that one of us will be here. I'm sure West is here for you too but I recommend my awesome ears and shoulder first."

She studied him for a few seconds but nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Prussia, I really appreciated that. I'll make sure to call you if I have any problems." Prussia smiled, proud that he could convey at least a little bit of his feelings to her. He wrapped an arm around her to give her a friendly hug. France turned around away from the stove and stared at them in mild confusion.

"Hey, how ya doin', the name's Beilschmidt. Gilbert, Beilschmidt." He continued his sleazy joke from before but added a little James Bond to it, Hungary let out a roar of laughter because France and Prussia just stared at each other with unchanging expressions for the longest time. France let out a laugh as well and turned back to cooking. Prussia just smiled down at Hungary, who was losing it over the staring. "Y-You okay, Hungary? Seems you've gone off the handle."

"Hehehe," France snickered. "How many pieces of French toast, eggs, and bacon do you want?" Prussia reluctantly freed Hungary from his hold and readjusted themselves.

"I'll have two pieces of your toast, a scrambled egg and three or four strips of bacon, please." Hungary ordered. Gilbert watched her mouth as she talked, it was fluid in its movement, her lips smooth and glossy in the light from the sunrise. He licked his lips and took a whiff of the food, snapping him out of his creepy staring.

"I'll have a piece of your toast, two scrambled eggs and the same amount of bacon as she gets." France nodded and began cooking what they wanted. He was a spectacular chef so his food was almost always first class. Gilbert heard footsteps going down the steps. He turned to see who it was and saw that it was Spain. "Ayyy, good morning, Spain. You almost missed out on Frances cooking." Spain walked into the kitchen with a yawn and bad bedhead. He waved them off and walked down to the living room and sounded as though he threw himself onto one of the couches. Hungary let out a soft 'ooo' and grimaced.

"That sounded painful." Prussia silently seconded the thought and faced forward again.

"How long do you think it'll be before the rest of them come down? I'm willing to bet Romano will come down next." Prussia challenged Hungary. She rose an eyebrow.

"I bet Germany will come down next. He's usually an early waker, right?" Gilbert had to agree with her on that and was wondering just what they were betting on. He wasn't all that hungry anymore so he debating which food to bet on.

"I'll bet my bacon on it." He rose an eyebrow as well. He saw a new light flicker in her eyes, he knew it all too well. It was her competitive nature that he had lost many matches with her when she had it in her eyes. He could feel doubt encroaching into his mind. He narrowed his eyes at her while she just smiled wider. "Y'know, you can be a real scary little scheisse sometimes." He uncomfortably chortled. She laughed at his discomfort. France just continued to slave away at the stove. Without turning around he interjected.

"Now, now, children. You should never rough house in the kitchen-"

"We aren't even-" Hungary grumbled as she tried to interrupt.

"Don't sass me," France scowled like a mother, swiveling on his heel and shook a spatula at the, effectively shutting Hungary up. "A person can rough house in their mind, it's called internal conflict. Don't think I didn't realize you guys were making bets and probably staring at each other to psyche each other out." Prussia's eyes widened and cast his focus from Hungary's silenced face and France's sassy mothers back. _Damn, Mama France has entered the kitchen. _


	19. The Awesome, Out for Blood Gilbert

"Good morning everyone?" Everyone besides Spain turned to the hallway and there stood a discombobulated, disheveled Germany. _I believe I owe Hungary my bacon._ He could almost hear Hungary's satisfaction from winning the bet.

"Bonjour, Germany." France mumbled without turning around. "How many pieces of my toast, eggs, and bacon do you want this fine morning?"

"I'll have whatever Gilbert is having," he walked and pulled the last stool out to sit beside Prussia at the island. "Guten morgen, Gilvert. How'd you fare last night?"

Prussia shrugged, "I was okay, how about you, how was Italy last night?" He winked at his little brother who flashed him an embarrassed half smile and shoved his arm. Germany just nodded and after a while he whispered to Gilbert.

"He was great." Gilbert froze and flicked his eyes to Hungary and France before whispering back.

"Oh really? How... who topped?" He learned about the term from the Internet of course. Even he was slightly edgy about asking but he was curious. He once had a male on male friends with benefits but that was only once and a long time ago. Germany stared him dead in the eyes and gave him a question in return.

"Do I look like a man who could be a submissive bottom?" Prussia was shocked to silence, he didn't quite want to know that about his little brother. His jaw dropped and eyes grew wide as he flipped his attention to Hungary.

"Hungary, Hungary, what am I going to do with Germany," he whined against her shoulder. He pointed a finger in Germanys direction.

"What are you spazzing out about? What about Germany?" She leaned back against him so that she wouldn't be pushed off of her stool. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask." She shook her head slowly as Gilbert continued to lean his head against her shoulder. She seemingly completely ignore him and just kept talking to France like Prussia laid his head on her all the time. "So France, heard any juicy relationship gossip lately?" She shot Frances back with a beaming smile, Gilbert stared at Frances back from where he was laying his head. He subtly took a deep breath, he did so slowly so no one would notice. She smelled like the sun and the rain and the foliage with a hint of his own personal smell. He held in a faint smug smile, she had his own unique scent on her from coming in contact with her clothes so often. Her shoulder was surprisingly muscular and provided great support for him. He felt the gentle vibration of her speaking and laughing. He felt a hand reach up and tap him on the cheek. "Prussia, hey. How long, how long are you going to lay your head on me?" He took one big breath and formed an excuse.

"How about until breakfast is done, consider it compensation for the bacon I owe you." Her hand was warm on his cheek before she patted it a few times and she dropped it back down to lean it on the island top. He pouted slightly because the place where she had laid her hand was growing cold after she removed it. He groaned in a playfully grumpy tone, "now my cheek is all cold..."

"Oh stop complaining before I make you lift your head. The foods almost done anyway. Italy and Romano are going to miss out." He let out a low huff and shut up. He was just happy she didn't push him off as soon as he laid on her. He had to slouch his back to be at her level and he knew his hair wouldn't be the looking the same when he rose his head. Gilbert adjusted himself so that he could peek at Germany who was just shaking his head with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Gilbert questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Germany rose an eyebrows at him, issuing a challenge in Prussias mind.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Gil retorted. Without hesitation, Germany boldly blurted out what he was smiling about.

"You and Hungary look like you're together," Prussia stiffened on his stool. "Not only that but it looks as if you're not the one 'wearing the pants' in the relationship," West smiled and looked beyond Prussia. Gilbert rose his head and turned to see Hungary equally stiff as he was with a mild blush on her cheeks and appeared to be zoned out and wide eyed. _Oh scheisse, she heard him_. He shot Germany a look of pure disbelief that his younger brother had said such a thing. Germany just averted his gaze to France and rose to help him out at the stove. Prussia quickly turned back to Hungary and began to speak to her in a wary tone.

"West is such a joker sometimes, the bad part is that he can't tell good jokes at the right moments." She visibly relaxed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes with a glare with almost murderous intent. He reflexively grew defensive and froze. Her eyes lightened up when she instantaneously picked up on his apprehension and she released a sigh.

"He never was good at jokes, was he?" She muttered at last. Prussia thought of what to say in return. What will sound normal?

"Hah, yeah he was never as good at jokes as me, right?" He humored and shortly after a faint smile teased at the corners of her mouth. "No one is as awesome as me, if we were together you would be able to be proud that you were with my impeccable greatness." He closed his eyes smugly, crossed his arms against his chest, fixed his posture, and peeked out at her when he heard her giggle.

"Yeah, I would, wouldn't I? But," she sighed and paused, "Germany can be a real clown sometimes, it's not even a joke that we're together because we aren't and never will be, am I right? I mean we're spud-buds and I know you don't see me like that anyway." She crossed her legs in front of her. _Oh mein gott, what have I done to deserve this pain and suffering in my life? Why, oh why does she have to word it like that. Ahh, it's like she doesn't and never will see me as a suitor. Damn my life, damn it all. Why don't I just get ran over by a truck and have every bone in my body crushed? I'd much rather feel that pain then the pain I'm currently feeling._ He tried to act normal but his mouth fell into a stiff line as he opened his eyes and saw that France and Germany had both turned around by the horror of her words. Germany wore the same expression as Gilbert and France lost some color to his face and his mouth hung a little open in meer shock of her statement. Gilbert scrunched his eyebrows together, shut his eyes, and let out a tortured sigh before composing himself again. She glanced at them in confusion. "Did I say something wrong? Prussia, you don't look too good..."_ If only you knew, if only you knew..._

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong, I just felt my hangover starting to set in... something like that." He flashed her a grin and she smiled back at him. Germany and France had long since turned back around and began setting their plates up with what they wanted. "Hey, can I have my plate to go? I want to eat in my room." Gilbert asked Germany who was busy preparing Gilbert and his plates. "The, uh, 'sunlight' is really making my head pound." He hoped at least France would pick up on the symoblism in his words.

"Why would you want to do that? And you're going to make a mess, Gilvert. If you really wish to do so then you may but don't make a mess, do you understand?" Germany laid the rules out as he passed his plate, his three strips of bacon next to his scrambled eggs. He muttered dankes and rose from his stool.

"Hey, what about our bet? Give me your bacon." Hungary said as he was about to pass her. He simply stared at her with a deadpan expression, "what?" He shook his head and headed down the hallway. He could hear her asking France and Germany why he was so pissy. He leaned his forehead against the door to the stairs to the basement and released a silent scream he had held in.

"Well you know, Hungary. Do you want to know one of Prussias deepest, darkest secrets?" He heard Frances dangerous words and quickly placed his plate on the steps to go to Germanys room. _He's going to betray me again, he's going to give me up to the enemy. _He then silently rushed back to the edge of hallway to the kitchen. "Well, I don't want to inconvenience a close friend but-" He gave France a less than subtle death-stare and felt his austere aura switch to that of his blood thirsty, unrelenting expansion days. France immediately sensed it and stopped mid-sentence and weakly brought his gaze over to Prussias, Germany had noticed France's discomfort and attracted Hungary's attention to something else. West himself didn't notice Prussia. France pursed his lips and pushed his body away from the island that he was leaning over. "I think it's about time I went to go wake up the Italy's. I'll tell you when I come back." France said in a cheery tone and swiftly departed to explain himself to Prussia who was waiting in silence.

"Listen, Prussia. Take a breather, you wouldn't want to cause trouble now." A sinister, slack emotionless face stared back at him.

"If I get rid of you, then I can make my great comeback. Yes, that'd be swell. I'd be feared again, I'd be in control." France was beginning to worry for not only his own safety but for all the other countries in Prussias immediate vicinity. He had to do something before Prussia completely reverted back. "I'll crush you for ending little Romans life first and then I'll-" France slapped him hard across the face, whipping his head to the direction of the slap. Gilberts eyes grew wide and France grabbed onto Gils shoulders and pulled his chin so that his face was looking at France. The frenchman was breathingly heavily,as if he just had the air sucked out of him. Prussia stared at him and France smacked his cheeks hard enough to feel but soft enough not to sting.

"Come on, Prussia. Don't go there again, you know how hard it is afterward." Some life was brought back to his eyes and he nodded complacently.

"I'm alright now, but what the holy trinity were you fucking thinking, France?" He whispered harshly. France pulled a finger to his mouth and glanced over at the kitchen.

"Shh, do you want her to hear you right now? Do you think she'd approve of your current behavior?" Prussia felt anger swelling up inside him but he took a deep breath and took a second to calm down. He understood Frances logic. France released his grip on him.

"Don't you talk to me about her right now. I was just-"

"I understand, mon ami. I'm sorry that I was going to tell her that you loved her. I was in the wrong but I was only doing it to smooth things over with her."

"Nothing needs smoothing over. It's over and I accept that at the current time. I'm just happy she doesn't detest me like I always thought she did." France sighed and gave him a pained expression, he knew that his long time friend knew the feeling and he calmed down. France dragged him into a bearhug around his neck and patted Prussias back a few times.

"It'll be alright. It's not all over. I know you'll get the her in the end, I always knew you would eventually it just so happens that 'eventually' is not now." France whispered into Prussias ear so that the others couldn't hear it. "And I'm so sorry..." He pushed Prussia away again and handed the plate back to him as he ran up the stairs to wake the sleeping brothers. Prussia wasted no time in retreating down into his room. After he flipped the light switch on, Gilbird came flying at him, chirping and flapping about his head.


	20. The Awesome but Numb Gilbert

"Alright, alright. Guten morgen, Gilbird. I don't feel like going outside today so you're going to have to bear with me." He mused as he plopped himself onto his rolling computer chair and placed his plate beside the keyboard to his desktop. He sat for a few seconds, wondering why she thought he didn't want to be with her. He tongued this inside of his cheek as he turned on the monitor and wiggled the mouse around until the screen began to light up. His screensaver screen popped up, it was an old picture of Gilbird from a long time ago. He set it because he smiled everytime he saw it. He expertly typed in his password like a professional hacker only to have it say 'wrong password'. He retyped his password slowly like an old person who was just learning the layout of the keyboard and got it right. He quickly opened a new tab on a browser he already had opened from the day before and launched Facebook. He scrolled down his newsfeed and checked up on his acquaintance countries.

_Tch, America is up to his old antics of messing around with England and Canada. Poor Old England, constantly being pestered by an ex-colony. How pitiful he must be feeling_. He decided to message Canada. He was usually a country he could hold up a serious conversation with.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Hey, how are you doing?**

He waited anxiously and got a response before long.

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**I'm alright. How about you? Been up to anything lately, eh?**

Gil imagined Canada sitting in his home with Kumajiro on his lap. He smiled.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Oh nothing much, Hungary, Spain, Romano, Italy, and France came over yesterday and we all drank and made merry. Besides that though, I haven't been feeling very well.**

He waited before clicking send.

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Oh really? How was it?**

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**It was alright, they're still here though, they all passed out last night.**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Is that right? I guess that must have been entertaining. You could have invited me though.**

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Ja, I could have but it was on such a short notice I wasn't sure if you could make it.**

He gave a little white lie.

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**That sounds plausible enough. You could have at least asked though, I could have brought something with me to share.**

Gilbert felt a tinge of regret in not inviting his friend Canada.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**I know, I apologize for not inviting you but it was at the last second and... I don't know. It's complicated.**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**I understand. Whelp, I don't want to take up your time you can spend with your guests. I apologize. :)**

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**You're not wasting any of my time. If anything, I'm wasting yours, brohaas. And Germany has the crazies under control.**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Haha, oh, I'm sorry.**

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**You didn't do anything wrong, what are you apologizing for?**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**I don't know, but I'm sorry.**

Prussia let out a frustrated guttural sound after swallowing his food and clicked they keys to message him back. He forked the rest of his eggs into his mouth.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Well I'm sorry to crash your little apology train, but I'm going to interject and change the subject to something completely different.**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Alright, what would you prefer to chat about?**

Gilbert had to think about it, he typed that in bored, desperate haste to cut down on the mindless apologizing. His fingers did a little dance above the keys before he decided.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Well how about we talk about brothers, hmm? Sound good to you?**

He assumed it would be the best thing at that point in time. He blamed himself for taking the news so poorly. It was something he already knew but it hurt as if he had just realized. He had began to blame Germany for voicing such a statement, causing Prussia so much heartbreak as a consequence. He always had to take the brunt of his brothers actions.

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Sounds great to me, eh? Where should we even begin. I have too much to say.**

Prussia nodded sympathetically to himself and wondered where he should begin as well. He shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, he now only had one strip of bacon and his french toast.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Ja, so much to say... First off, are you the older sibling as well?**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**No, America and I are twins I believe, but I think I am the younger twin. I'm the more mature, calm, and understanding one out of the two of us, eh?**

_I sure as hell didn't know that. Seems I'm not friends with many older siblings. Most of them don't even have any siblings, just distant cousins like Switz, Leich, and Austria... stupid Austria. Switz is okay when he's not trying to shoot me dead on the spot when I go over and hang out with Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein is cool though, she's really cute and sweet too. Such a doll... if only she wasn't attached to Switzerland like Gilbird does with me. Oh scheisse I'm getting side-tracked._

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Oh really? I didn't know you were the younger sibling, I'd always pinned you as the older. Out of Ludwig and myself, I think he's the more mature and austere sibling. I'm more like America, right? Of course I am, I'm awesome and America thinks he's awesome as well but he'll never be as awesome as me. I'm the original awesome.**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**I have to agree with you on that one. Your Ludwig is quite the efficient country. He must have taken after you. Yeah, who else beside you raised him? And yeah yeah, America can be very boisterous at times but honestly he can't take large quantities of put downs. I once had him in tears because I wouldn't stop telling him his faults. Most people don't know I'm the younger, I wonder why. What did you think I was?**

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Haha, as I said I had you pinned as the older. Guess it's some of unspoken rule that the older should be the mature one. Germany recently screwed me over, I suppose that's something he's at fault for. Gah! Sometimes he really pulls a nerve, ya know?**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**I feel you. But imagine being ignored by even your own brother for the longest time. And having your own pet constantly forget who you are.**

Gil ran the idea through his head and couldn't equate the feeling to anything besides being dissolved and the fear of being forgotten. He had never really felt forgotten or ignored before because he always made his presence known and constantly reminded people of his awesomeness.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**I don't really know that feeling but I sure am acquainted with the fear of being ignored and forgotten. I'm like a seasoned veteran in that aspect.**

He felt himself emotionally deflate after beginning to type it. It was distressing to be reminded of his dissolution indirectly and unintentionally as if it was old news. It was still new to him afterall. It's not something someone could really ever get over.

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Oh, I apologize if that came off as insensitive. I had pushed your... situation out of my mind and wasn't thinking. You're probably upset now, I'm sorry.**

_Ehh, mein gott, this guy. Always apologizing for every little indiscretion._ Prussia deflated even more so after Canada's apology, he felt guilty. _It's not his fault at all, it's mine and now I feel bad. Oh gott, I'm turning into him._

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Ah no it's alright. You did nothing wrong, forget about it! :)**

He forced his fingers to type in the smiley to assure his friend didn't feel bad for him. He hated being pitied by others.

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Okay, that's good I guess. I wouldn't want to unintentionally hurt you. What sort of friend would I be if I took sadistic joy in that, eh?**

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Ja, you'd be a poor excuse of a bud. So sad, wouldn't you think?**

He swallowed his bacon and bit into a corner of the square french toast that was now cooling._ It would be sad- I would be sad if he found joy in my pain._

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**Yeah, well putting that aside, you said you weren't feeling well, right? If you don't mind my asking, I'm just a bit curious.**

Gil tried to form his feelings into words but couldn't. It was an naggingly intangible numb ache that seeped deep into his bones and made him not want to do anything. Of course he couldn't worry Canada like that so he tried to equate it as something else.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**I'm just really lonely to be quite honest. I can't really explain it though. I can't come to terms with the feeling yet.**

Matthew Williams- Canada:

**What's gotten you so lonesome? You're surrounded by many people who consider you there friend. I don't understand.**

If only I could tell you. Friend is very excruciating word right now. I can't even- nope, get over it. You can get over it, who cares? He argued with himself as if it were with another person in his head. He unwillingly made himself type to Canada.

Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt- Prussia:

**Oh... well yeah. But just because someone has many friends doesn't mean they can't feel alone. Gah, this feeling sucks. I think I should go and clean up the house a bit to take my mind off it. I'll talk to you later.**

Without giving Canada time to respond, he logged off. Gilbert swiveled around on his chair with a sigh and contemplated what to do next as he chewed on a strip of bacon. It was savory in his mouth and he loved every part of it. He decided to log off of his computer and pull out the diary he was currently writing. He rolled the chair over for a pencil to write with before grabbing his plate of remaining food and rolling over to his desk. He placed his materials down on the desk and made sure he had everything he needed so that he wouldn't have to get up again. Flipping the pages, he found the page he left off on and headed a new entry with the date and began to write. Unsure of where to even start, he leaned back and munched on his toast while he thought, oscillating the chair slowly in front of his empty page. _Where the holy hell should I even start, so much happened yesterday and today that I'll have to retreat into my memory to remember it all correctly so I can document it_. Gilbird cheerfully chirped overhead. Gilbert stopped swiveling and took the pencil into his hand and began to write._ Yes, I should start there. Right after I woke up, I should even include the nitty gritty details. Here we go. I got this, yepp. -oh scheisse, I should head it as yesterday. I'm just going to fix that and- there we go._ He thought as he quickly erased the date and replaced it with the day befores.


	21. The Awesome, Documented Gilbert

_Yesterday I awoke drenched in sweat from a nightmare about Old Fritz so I took a shower. I tried to man up and convince myself not to cry and to compose myself but ultimately ended up in tears mixing into the flowing water of the shower. I heard Ludwig coming out of his room and down to my room so I had to rush and finish the shower and calm my emotions quickly. He came down and told me that he was going to go to the World Meeting. He left me in the dark of my room after he ascended the stairs. I did not like the blind, surreal feeling of the dark ( it made me feel dead inside) so I exited my room not long after and entered the kitchen. After I looked for what to eat, Ludwig walked in dressed for his meeting and was shocked to see me up and about, he can be a real numbskull sometimes. After he left I got changed and took Gilbird for a walk around the park. I met a lovely old woman on the subway who gave me candies even though I protested. She told me her husband was terminally ill in the hospital on the way to the park, so I guided her there and we departed after I wished her husband good luck and to fare well. I sat in the park and became very existential and it was very surreal. I stayed there for a few hours, sitting on the bench with Gilbird flying about until Germany and Italy saw me and drove me home. They made me lunch together like a couple, so sweet but nauseating. It was a balanced Germanic and Italian dish that tasted a tad great. It had a unique texture to it. After we cleaned up our dishes and put away the leftovers, we remembered that Germany promised to go drinking with me (I forgot to add that earlier, it was about the time he left me in the dark). It was already getting dark outside, the sun was dropping by that time and we didn't want to go out. Italy suggested to pretty much have a house party. We decided on it and Germany made me invite Hungary over the phone. It was suspicious that they knew each others numbers and seemed to be on friendly terms but I called anyway. The call began roughly and ended as soon as he was sure he made it clear that she was invited._

_After all that, I was elected to go and get the alcohol, which I did. I drove to the liquor store down the street. I picked up a few twelve packs and found out Colby was back home from college. Apparently she graduated. She took me by surprise coming out of the storeroom in the back of the store and hugged me excitedly like a little puppy. I had to go back with the beer so I bid her and her father farewell and drove back home. When I got there, Spain and Romano were there as well (I could tell because Spains car ). After having the front door shut in my face by Romano, I was let in by Ludwig (such an adept and useful brother) and put away the beer. Ludwig told me to call up Hungary to invite her and that arschloch Austria. She was rude and angry that I called her so I tried to get my invitation across soon as possible so I could hang up. I'm not going to lie, I was anxious to see her again after so long but was also overjoyed to just hear her voice again. I was less than happy to have the artsy twat come over with her. I found out later that they had divorced and that she was available. I came to know that when I was sort of tipsy so obviously I was not in my right mind. I had absconded from the house with a few beers in tow and had wandered into the park down the street, it was small in comparison to the one I took Gilbird to earlier today. Hungary had arrived before my departure and had seemingly came after me. She helped me until we were in front of my house (Ludwigs house to be completely correct) and we came to the conclusion that she would make an effort to drop by more often. I was going to go back in with her but I remembered making a distressed call to Colby so I bid her farewell and that I would come home after I "went back to the park because I forgot something". When I got there, Colby was upset and alone because she was apparently stood up by the guy she liked in high school. She told me that she rushed to meet me directly from there._

_I consoled her the best I possibly could in a slightly drunken state and ultimately told her that she was too good for him and that he was just a basic prick. It didn't console her enough because she then asked me to kiss her to prove that I thought she was beautiful. Before that though she seemed jealous of Hungary for having my affections. As the weak pitiful man that I am, I caved and we kissed twice and walked her home. I'm disgusted for myself for succumbing to such a thing, she was like a little sister and then before my shut eyes she became a young woman. When we got to her house she told me that she wouldn't give up on me. I guess that she meant that she had been into me and had a minor panic attack on the way back home._

_When I returned Hungary was visibly upset at me for something. I had assumed she went home went I told her to but she obviously went against that as I found out the next day. I drank a bit more but only a little but she and the other guests drank like they hadn't had beer in years. They all passed out, Ludwig had appeared to have drank more beers while I was out. Hungary had fell asleep next to me and leaned over onto me in her sleep. Germany woke up not even five minutes later and we decided we would take them to the guest rooms. Hungary got her own room to herself because she's a lady and it would be improper for her to share one with one of us. Lud let me carry Hungary up to her guest room (danke gott for West) but when I laid her down, she mumbled about him. She thought I was him so I played along out of curiosity She thanked "Germany" for giving her consistent updates on something. I was confused and kind of upset because neither of them had told me. I wish she didn't become incoherent after she finished her drunken rambling, halting any chance of my questions being answered. I was surprisingly perturbed by her ramble I wondered what she meant before sleeping. Spain and Romano shared a room, West took Italy in with him and he made me bring France down to my room with me. After all that jazz, I felt like I was losing my mind and audibly hallucinated that France had spoken to me before falling asleep._

_Today was insanely eventful and drove me to the edge. It was a successful day though. I had made it clear that Hungary should come by more often and she agreed and said she'd try to make the effort when she could. I was highly social today as well, I conversed with my old BTT friends and had fun... if you could call it that. The addressing the issue with Colby, I shall attempt to get through to her that I'm not interested without hurting her in any way. I don't want to subject her to that pain of rejection that I have recently had a spiteful taste of._

Gilbert threw his pencil down onto the top of the desk and leaned back with a sigh. He had wrote quickly but had kept it neat and orderly. He reread what he wrote and checked for any possible gaps or things he left out. He was fairly sure that he had covered all the bases and skipped to the current day and headed the top of the page accordingly. He stretched his hand and flexed his arm before shaking it and picking up the pencil once more.

_Today I awoke around three or four in the morning, and I went upstairs and put four toaster strudels into the toaster. While I waited for them to be heated up, I went back down into my room and brushed my hair and teeth before heading back for them. When I arrived, my strudels were taken hostage by Hungary (I found out after searching for the culprit). I was appalled that she would have the gall to steal a man's strudels right from under his nose. I proceeded to go on a heroic rescue mission for them but Hungary had eaten all but two by the time I got them back (Tch, verdammt, Hungary). She made snarky, snide remark about how a host should treat his guests. I got up after eating my strudels and fought with her for a few minutes. It was quite intense and I don't feel that it is necessary to list all the details but the one I finished with was saying that she was jealous of Colby for attaining my affections (even though it was highly regretful and I hate myself for allowing it) and then I stormed down back into my room. I had awoken France because of my obnoxious anger when I reentered my room. We conversed about what had just happened with Hungary and I. Over the course of the chat we decided to head back up the stairs. (It was also the first time I didn't deny loving her, seriously. That was a big step for me)._

_After we returned to the living room, France seemingly feigned a hangover headache. It was so well done that he might as well have actually had one. Then again... he did ask me for some pain meds and did take them. Verdammt, France, you're too hard for my awesomeness to figure out sometimes! Well France aside, we chatted about how Hungary and I first met. It was that time long ago when she pointed a taut bow and arrow at me and little me begged for my life, yeah, that time. Well after we reminisced, she brought up all the good times she had when she was married and had little Italy and Roman around the home. She became a little upset and France decided it was time to make breakfast. So we went up to the kitchen and I showed him where everything was before taking a seat beside her at the island._

_We joked around until Maman France awoke and hushed us. West came out not long after that, I lost a bet I made with Hungary (it was over who would wake up next and the pot was our bacon). After Ludwig took a seat on a stool on the other side of me. I asked him how Italy was last night, and asked who topped. And you know what he did? He stared me dead in the eyes and said 'do I look like a submissive bottom to you?'. Needless to say I was shocked beyond words so I leaned my head onto Hungary's shoulder and whined. Sadly, after that, I took advantage of the situation and kept my head on her shoulders as Germany watched us with a smile on his face. I was interested as to what he was smiling about and I now regret it as I look back upon it. Nevertheless, I asked and he responded with something along the lines of 'you two look like a couple and it doesn't seem as though you're wearing the pants in the relationship'. The 'you' in question would be me. Hungary happened to overhear him so I rose my head and cautiously tried to make light of the situation. She glared at me like she was out for blood which scared the pants off of me. I don't want to elaborate on the words we exchanged but I'll say, France and Germany were so shocked by her statement that they turned around to stare at us. Germany had long since risen to help France cook. I couldn't quite deal with her painful words and had to remove myself from the scene._

_So fancy-pants France decided to take it upon himself to enlighten the then confused Hungary as to why I left. I can't quite remember what I did after that. The next thing I remembered after that was that France had just slapped me across the face with a terrified expression on his face._


	22. The Awesome, Rude-Awakener Gilbert

Gilbert tapped his pencil down beside his journal and reread what he had wrote. He let out a content sigh as he grew certain that he had covered all that was important. He ate the last bit of toast he had and sat on his wheeled office chair for a minute or two, slowly swiveling left and right. Place his arm behind his head and leaning back, he wondered if it was worth it to get up from his seat._ Do I really want to do that? Do I really want to see people right now? Am I emotionally stable or am I an inane wreck? Should I go back to bed and just wait for them to leave? Ehh, no that's beyond rude, it's not like they deliberately dealt me any harm... right?_ He furrowed his brows and pouted slightly. _But what if they did? What if they planned for me to be like this all along? What if they're all talking smack about me behind my back or up in the kitchen right now?_ He felt himself becoming agitated by his own thoughts and mentally slapped himself out of it as he reached for his plate and opened the door to the stairs. _No way they're doing that. I'm too awesome for them to even tease; for them to insult. I am the best there ever was, why would they give me grief if they're my friends? Friends... the- friends... He sighed and braced himself as he opened the door into the corridor. Friends..._

"Ve, Prussia, buenos dias, signore." He heard Italy say from where Prussia had been sitting before he made a tactful retreat. He pursed his lips and shot him a strained smile on his way to the dish washer. Hungary was still where she was before he left and her plate was near empty except for a piece of bacon,_ was she saving it for last or some scheisse?_ Gilbert wondered internally as he placed his plate in the dishwasher and turned to face them. He could feel Hungary stare boring holes into his psyche. He gathered as much courage as he could in a second and made eye contact. Her eyes looked mildly suspicious, he gulped out of reflex. He glanced down at her plate and snapped his gaze back up at her. Italy was watching in silent wonder at the exchange of glances. Hungary watched him the whole time and blinked slowly before turning her gaze to Italy.

"I think I'm going to go freshen up," she smiled at Feliciano as she swirled herself off of her stool and took a step towards the bathroom down the hallway. She paused in her tracks, causing Italy and Prussia to watch her as she rotated on her heel and knitted her hands together in front of her. "You." She said and waited. He looked between Italy and Hungary before raising a finger and pointing it to himself. She nodded with a smile and continued. "You can have my last strip of bacon." He raised his eyebrows and walked around the island to be able to reach her plate. She smiled as he reached for it and watched him gleefully as he cautiously took a bite.

"Danke." She let out a brief giggle at his nicety and turned around again for the bathroom. Italy and Prussia watched her go in silence, exchanging unsure glances between each other. Someone coughed from the living room as silence fell after she exited their sight. Prussia asked Italy, "where's Germany and France?" Italy perked up and answered him chipperly.

"Ah, they're in the parlor with Spain. While you were down in your room, they went to check on Spain and woke him up from the couch. He was like a vegetable you know, passed out on the couch on his stomach like that." Gil smiled back at him with his mouth closed and continued to chew on the bacon, he walked over to the living room to check on them. He shoved the rest of the succulent bacon into his watering mouth. Bacon, any sort of meat, he loved that shit. He heard Italy walk up behind him and craned his neck to see him. "Y'know, France couldn't wake up Big Brother Romano. He's still asleep." Prussia raised an eyebrow at his statement and wondered where he was going with it. Italy folded his hands behind him and leaned forward a bit as if to test the atmosphere. "I bet even you couldn't wake him up." Gilbert couldn't help but feel a sort an unofficial challenge and a new fire lit in his reddish eyes. Italy smiled and continued speaking. "Romano is known for being a trouble to wake up after he's hungover. I don't think you have what it takes to take on such a job. I bet I could do better, want to see?"

Prussias mouth pulled into a wicked smile as if to accept the challenge and headed back for the hallway and skipped steps as he ran up the stairs._ I don't even care if that what he said was just to egg me on, I'd have still done so even if he chose better words._ He stood outside of the guest room Spain and Romano shared and took a deep breath._ Here we go_. He thought as he opened the door and was greeted with a dilapidated bed and blob of blankets on the corner of it all. He walked carefully over to his sleeping friend and peered over at the blob and saw a hand sticking out from under the blanket and gave a huff of disbelief. He gently got a hold of part of the blanket and quickly tried to rip it away. He was greeted by an angry howl and barrage of obscenities before having the blanket yanked back so that he had to let go or else he'd lose his balance. It grew quiet after Romano settled down and wrapped himself back up into a blob. Prussia stood in a defensive stance, preparing for the worst. _So... is this the extent of his hungover rage?_ He lowered his guard and came back at him but this time only a delicate pull and was met with a low rumble and a slight shift from the blob. He smiled and waited for him to calm back down before pulling some more. He let out a roarous laugh after having to hold in the chuckles and quickly moved away from Romano in case he retaliated from his laughter.

"Hah, hah... oh gott," he managed to make out as his laughing trailed off. He decided to just screw it and jump on the bed to get Romano up. No point in just inching him off when he could just bounce him awake. He took a shallow breath and hopped onto the edge of the bed, careful so that he didn't disturb him prematurely and ruin his shoddily formed plan. It was silent in the room but he could hear the low rumble of Romano, as if it were a warning. Without wasting another second he bent his knees a little and bounced once. "Come on, Romano. Call me a stupid Potato-Eater all you want just get the hell up." He bounced again, "come on, get up. Get out of bed ya lazy sack a' scheisse." Romano groaned and let out an exasperated whine and curled up into a tighter blob. Prussia let out a quick breath and leaned down and delicately slipped his hands under the blob and pushed him off the bed in one swift go. Romano screeched as he fell onto the wood flooring.

"Gesù cristo cazzo cazzo, perché in nome di Dio - perché no? Si cazzo patate mangia sacco di merda!" Romano yelled out in his native tongue. As he unraveled his face from the blanket to glare at Prussia.

"Ja, ja. Get a move on, it's time to get up." He yanked the blanket again and Romano laid on it until he was rolled off of it and onto the floor. "Why do you do this to me?" Romano asked pitifully. "And why so early in the goddamn morning?" Prussia relaxed a bit and began to wonder just exactly what time it was. _It was around three or four when I woke up... I went down to talk with France for around ten or twenty minutes and then went up to chill with Hungary which lasted about an hour. That leaves us at around 4:10 or 5:20... That is pretty damn early, jeez._ He let out a yawn as he realized how early it was and thought about how he would feel if he was woken up so unsightly early after a night of drinking. He knew he wouldn't appreciate it at all but he ignored the golden rule and just continued to pester the worn out Romano. "Oh my god, stop you, Potato Bastard!" Romano bellowed from the floor with his arms shielding his face from any light. Gilbert had pulled the entire blanket away from him now and Romano just laid on the floor, curled up into a ball. Gilbert stood silently, watching Romanos feeble mass on the ground. _Not so gottverdammte wichtig now are you, Versnobt arsch hut?_ He let his native tongue slip in his mind probably because Romano did the same not long ago.

"Get up already, or I'll," he paused as he thought of what would most likely intimidate him, "I'll get Spain in here. Not the happy Spain, but Dark Spain." He saw Romano twitch and curl into a tighter ball.

"Bite me, bastard." _Trying to act tough huh? I've seen what Dark Spain can do, it's not pretty. Oh well, what can you do, spit big words?_

"Oh really now? You're allowing me to bite you. Hmph, I never pictured you as a masochist. If you insist on resisting me, I might as well have a taste, now won't I?" He said in his most spine chilling tone, he could see Romano freeze up before scooting away and staring at him from a safe distance. Romano let out a shrill sling of cusses as he slunk away.

"W-What the hell, bastard!? The hell is wrong with you, why would you even- what the hell, man." Romano rambled, flustered and defensive. Prussia couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest but quickly pushed it out of his mind as he continued to wake the Tomato Lover up.

"Oh, so you're awake now, are you? Well I suppose there's no need to draw this out anymore, is there?" He shrugged his shoulders slowly and cocked his head to the side as he pointed his thumb out toward the door. "If you go down and converse with the others, I'll gladly leave you alone. I'm sure we would both like that, wouldn't we?" He flashed him a saccharine smile, "and don't forget to wipe this altercation out of your mind and never speak of it ever because it would be humiliating for the both of us." Romano cleared his throat and stood up slowly before making a wide arc around Prussia and went out of the room. When he was sure he heard Romano walking down the steps he let out a sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He walked over to the disheveled bed and blankets and readjusted the pillows before making the bed again. He let out a content breath before placing his hands on his hips and turning to leave the room as well. He ran into Hungary on the way, the bathroom she was in was directly across from where Spain and Romano slept. Her hair was brushed and her face was washed. It looked as if she put on eyeliner and mascara with a touch of pink lip gloss. _Where do girls even keep their makeup? She didn't look like she brought any when she left for the bathroom. Do they put it in their bras or something?_ Her skirt and top were fixed so that they looked presentable enough. _She's beautiful._


	23. The Awesome, Blushing Gilbert

"You okay?" Hungary asked as soon as she recovered from the minor shock of seeing him out of no where. He grew stiff from surprise and could only stand there before he formed words.

"You're- you're, uhm. Ja, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He uncomfortably forced out and immediately regretted his choice of words. "I-I mean, there's no reason for me to be anything other than okay." He flashed her an arrogant smile and she just furrowed her brows and gave a little pout. It frustrated him. Why wouldn't she just accept what he said? Why did she have to make him doubt everything he's ever done just by staring at him?

"Let me rephrase that," she bounced once on her heels and put her palms up in front of her as if she was juggling invisible spheres. "Are-Are you and," she took a deep, unsure breath, " I okay?" He dropped his smile and knitted his brows together to mirror hers. _What?_ He was completely dumbfounded, he didn't expect her to ask that. He straightened his back is if it would clear his mind. "You did leave right after I said we were friends, but that's common knowledge right?" He had to hold back his scowl and grimace and simply nodded through pursed lips. "And after that, France and Germany gave me the cold shoulder and didn't tell me why. Was it because of something else that I said?" She waited for him to answer as he took another deep breath as if it would rid himself of all negativity or grudges against her.

"Ah, no. It wasn't anything else, you didn't do anything wrong. That's for sure. If anything it was me, so don't blame yourself for me leaving earlier, okay?" He rose a hand up and patted her head gently with a beaming smile. She pouted at him when he turned to walk to the stairs and did a half jog and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Wait!" He stopped mid-step and turned to face her. "Remember what I said yesterday, about trying to drop by more often? Well, I'll try my damnest to come by daily or even biweekly. That's okay right?"

"Well... yeah?" He asked rhetorically, puzzled at the random question. "Sure, you do that. Most likely, I'll be down in my room sleeping or doing whatever. I don't really go out much, maybe once in a blue moon."

"And I can call you whenever I have issues right?" The manner in which she asked seemed as though she was in desperate need of assurance. He rose his other hand up to pat her shoulder and pulled the hand she had been holding to place it on her other shoulder.

"Ja, whenever you need me. I'll be here like I've always been." He focused on her light green eyes that flickered around his face, studying it. "You know, we usually keep the back door unlocked in the backyard for incase we forgot our keys or something like that. Now I'm not saying that you should just walk in from there, but I'm saying exactly that. That-That doesn't make sense, does it? Ja, it didn't." He turned his face away and looked at the ground but looked back at her when he felt one of her hands being placed softly over his own. She stared at him with a gently smile and watery eyes, he was taken aback. He wasn't prepared for tears so he grew wide eyed and opened his mouth to say something when her eyes began to water. She moved quickly and wrapped her arms around his torso to pull him into a hug, he had been arching his back to be at eye level with her. He could smell the flowery sweet, earthy scent she had and formed a weak smile.

"Thank you, Prussia." He proceeded to wrap his arms around her as well. "I consider you a brother; the first and one of few." He felt his throat pull taut at her seemingly kind words. They made him want to go crawl into a dark hole and stay there. He felt his heart begin to ache because of the whole issue. He loved her as a woman but she loved him as a brother and it was gradually killing him. After a few seconds had passed and he expected it to end by then, they continued hugging in the hallway. She didn't appear to be letting him go anytime soon and he could feel wetness on his shirt, her tears, but he was okay with that. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to hold her in his arms and shower her with gentle kisses. He had to stop himself from fantasizing any further than that for fear of making things awkward by having a certain thing make a guest appearance._ Let's think of something else, come on... come on... I have to say something. She's just crying on my chest._

"You sure you're alright? I can go over and mooch off you at your place if you want me to. I'd be more than happy to give you moral support whenever to save you from wasting your time in between houses." He heard her take a deep breath and relax. He had unconsciously began to swivel them both as if they were slowly dancing to music that wasn't there. He didn't care to stop either because they had fallen into such a such a rhythmic pattern and she was moving with him. She continued to hug him around his waist and he hugged her delicately so as to not hinder her perfection.

"I think I'll be alright." She didn't comment on the mooching. "How was my last piece of bacon, was it good?"

"Ja, it was delicious, thank you." He waited before continuing. "You weren't you saving it for me by any chance, were you?" She didn't respond at first so they embraced each other silently.

"And if I did?"_ Well, I don't know. Maybe a certain someone would take it the wrong way? A certain individual named Gilbert!?_ She looked up at him and he stared back into her eyes, they were searching for answers in each other that weren't there. Prussia had to hold himself back from planting a loving kiss onto her glossed lips. He scanned her face as if it would tell him what she wanted him to say. He opened his mouth to speak but she stuck her tongue out at him and let go of the hug. The areas on his abdomen that she had touched were quickly growing cold in the absence of her heat and tears. "Well, it doesn't matter." She patted her legs before walking past him toward the stairs. "I think I'll be leaving around ten-ish, I have a meeting with my boss." She left him standing there on his own as she trotted down the steps._ Well that ended well?_ He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he rose a hand up to cover his mouth. _Oh gott I just hugged her, didn't I?_ His eyes widened as he grew flustered by the mild interaction with the love of his life. He turned ninety degrees and held his breath._ She was so soft and warm..._ He stared up at the ceiling light above him and tried to cool his blushing._ So soft and delicate, mein gott. She's as perfect as ever._ He dropped his hand to his side and let out the breath he'd been holding as he dropped his gaze to the wood flooring below him. _Oh so perfect, my sweet Elizá_. He leaned back against the wall and glanced to the stairs before cracking his neck and running his hand through his hair. The low hum of his friends chatting from below was the only sound he could bear beside his own muted whimpering. He began to cringe at his reaction and behavior and shook his head as if it would clear his mind.

_No, no, no. This just won't do. I can't keep acting like this, it's weird and creepy._ He ran his fingers down his face._ But she's so soft and ugh, I just want to hold her and kiss her and cuddle the day away with her. I just want her to look back at me the same way I look at her and to reciprocate my feelings. Wait, that is too much to ask for since I'm not even man enough to tell her I love her. I am such a pitiful excuse of a man._ He wondered to himself as he tried to wrap his head around their short exchange before also going back down to the others. Everybody had sat down in the seats they took the day before, leaving an empty spot beside Hungary that she patted as he entered the room with a smile.

"We were just debating the change in musical culture over the years." Said France who was holding a steaming cup of coffee with both of his hands wrapped around it. Gilbert wasted no time in taking his seat beside Hungary who had tucked her legs up under her onto the couch.

"Ah," he breathed, "I can't stand modern music anymore, there's barely any meaningful works of art. Or maybe that's just me being old as dirt." They chuckled harmoniously in empathy.

"On a more serious note though, I personally can't comprehend the demeaning manner in which women are portrayed in the media and in music." Ludwig had voiced, evoking a wave of slow nods and mournful sighs from his friends. Gil watched him after he spoke before someone else added.

"As a lover of women and fine art, it's disgraceful and I'm in constant disbelief of modern media in my country. So shameful but it's seemingly appealing to the eyes and ears until you hear the words." Romano snickered and leaned an elbow on Spain's shoulder. Spain smiled at the notion and reached around to poke Romano in the side who then retaliate with messing up Spain's hair.

"You know what song has unnerved me recently?" France said, everyone grew quiet and waited for him to continue and he waited until he had their full attention. "Blurred Lines." A roar of 'oh my god's, 'ugh's, and 'oh god why's were let out not even a second after the words slipped out of Frances mouth. "And no, you know what? CONSENT IS NOT BLURRED, ROBIN THICKE, IT'S YES OR NO!" France yelled to be heard over the growing shouts of agreement. Prussia rose a hand in the air to show he agreed because he didn't feel up to wasting his breath and getting frustrated. Due to his focusing on the topic at hand, Prussia failed to notice Hungary's mounting displeasure until she leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Please say something to change the subject, anything." Gilbert turned his head after giving her his ear to see that she had already returned to her original position. Without a moments hesitation he rose a hand to his mouth to hush them and lifted the other to get their attention.

"Hey, guys, guys! How about we partake in something less aggravating for once, haha. How about we play a game of truth or dare like we are a buncha teenagers." He chuckled at the end and Italy joined in and seconded the idea.

"I want to play~ That sounds fantastic. I'll dare people to boil me some pasta. Right, Germany?" He said as he wrapped his arms around Germany's arm and tugged incessantly until Ludwig caved. "How about we go sit around the dining table!"

"Do you want to go play, Romano? I think it'd be a great idea." Spain beamed to Romano and placed his hand on Romano's knee before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "If you play you can screw with the Potato-Brothers." The Spaniard backed away and stood in one fluid motion and went to go drag France out of his seat. Gilbert rose as well and did the same with Hungary but in a more reserved manner by just holding out his hand. She stared at his slender yet manly fingers as he waited patiently for her to take hold of his hand.


	24. The Awesome, Hormonal Gilbert

_Why isn't she taking it, I'm being polite here and she's leavin' me hangin'. Wow, how sympathetic of her, I feel like such a poser, oh mein gott. When is she going_- He thought rapidly before being shaken out of his thoughts as her soft yet firm grip took hold of his hand. She shifted her torso so that she could get her legs out from under her to stand, her skirt went up a few centimeters and he could just barely make out the kind of underwear she was wearing. He forced himself to look away as a gentleman should when a ladies virtue is at stake. Jolting out of astonishment and turned to look at the others, he didn't want them to see. She was all his and he wanted no other man to partake in the glory that is womens underwear being worn so he angled himself to block the others from seeing, he hadn't noticed before but she was wearing a pair of light brown leggings under her skirt that looked as though they were stockings. Drawing out his chivalrousness to the full extend, he cleared his throat and perked her attention and gestured to her as subtle as he could before turning to look elsewhere again. Generally confused by his action she glanced down to herself and dropped her jaw, mortified that he might have seen her panties.

"Well, well, well. Look at the two love birds over here, excuse me as I interrupt," France insinuated as he wrapped an arm around Prussia shoulder, "but a lady must always be treated as such,"He jested. "Even with you." the whispered implication made Gilbert feel as if he had just been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. "Now you go on ahead, Prussia and I will come in a few minutes. You can start without us." The smile France slipped on putting everyone at ease due to the sudden tension of the air. Hungary rose robotically, being careful not to make eye contact with Gilbert. Not long after, the others had settled down and began to play the game. France removed himself from Prussias shoulder and gave it a quick pat.

"What was so urgent that you-" France swiftly cut him off.

"Prussia, it was painful to watch you two and how you dealt with it. Hah hon, I could literally feel waves of testosterone roll off you and enter the air. It's not something I wish to feel very often, mon ami." He pretended to wipe laughter tears from his eyes.

"...Ja..." Was all that Gilbert felt was right to say. Neither of them spoke a word. France patted Prussia on the shoulder again and whispered into his ear grave words.

"Because of that, you idiot, I'm sure Romano figured out that either you or Hungary have feelings for each other. Way to go and fuck things up for yourself." His stomach plummeted down like a rock. "This game of Truth or Dare will be a dangerous one. Very dangerous indeed. You dug your own grave, mon ami. I'm not sure if you can dig your way out, but you always surprise me." Departing with a final pat, France made way to the dining room. Prussia stood where he was, too worried to move from the spot. The world around him seemed to become surreal and his vision began to blur as his eyes unfocused. It was only around six in the morning and he's already hopped onto the emotional Titanic. His thoughts mashed together until they were a numb, nonsensical mess in his head. Not even a minute later his conscious became resolute. He wouldn't allow Romano to take any cheap shots, he'd be as unaffected as the sun as if Romano was an asteroid.

His aura of awesome spilled into the dining room as he passed through the archway and was greet back his friends. He walked slowly to look for a seat, and of course, to his prevailing streak of luck, the only other open seat was next to his old friend Hungary.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, bruder." Ludwig mumbled from his seat and rose a hand up for a manly high five because high fives can be manly. As he pulled out his seat next to Hungary he nodded to her as she shot him a smile.

"Of course, now that the host of honor has arrived, now is the real game. Whatever you were doing before, consider it but a warm up. Here are the rules: You cannot pick on the person who picked on you. A dare that requires one or more people has to have consent to do whatever the hell they were dared to do. I believe those are the only rules, right West?"

"Ja, but you forgot no defecating or urinating or spitting or any of the sort, it is not tolerated." Prussia nodded and gestured to Spain.

"Well, as the forever awesome person in the room, I choose Spain to do the first dare. Are you ready?"

"Si, amigo." A cheery smile spread across as he said so and nodded.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Spain said without hesitating and almost instantaneously.

"I dare you to not smile for ten minutes," Prussia said as he pointed to the clock on the wall. It read 6:28 but he rounded it. "You can start smiling again at 6:40." Spain's smile slowly left his face until his mouth was relaxed and in a slight natural pout. He made eye contact with Italy and chose him.

"Italy, Truth or Dare?" He asked with a blank expression.

"Oh! Ah, hmm... Germany, which one should I choose?" Italy asked West. Hungary had tapped Gilbert on the shoulder to get his attention and beckoned with her hand to lend her his ear. He continued to watch Italy beg Germany to tell him which one he should choose.

"Spain looks really different and Italy phoned a friend." He couldn't help but smile at her words and shake his head playfully as he fold his arms across his chest.

"You know what!? Just choose Truth since you're too much of a scaredycat to do much else." Germany sighed exasperatedly at Italy who in turn said Truth to Spain.

"Ah, let's see..." Spain rose a hand up to massage his invisible moustache as he thought. "What would you bring with you to a deserted island if you could only bring three things."

"Pasta." Italy stated assertively. "I'd also want to bring Germany along since he always helps me when I'm in a pinch." Gilbert couldn't help but glance at his brother to see his reaction. Surprisingly, Ludwigs expression appeared stoic and unmoved but seeing as to how Gilbert was Germany's older brother and sole caretaker, Prussia knew his ticks. It was barely noticeable but West gulped and then flexed his biting muscles a few times too many. _So he is touched by Italy's words to some degree. Kesesese._ He shot his brother a knowing smile, earning Gil a mild warning glare in return. "And I'd also like to bring my white flags." Italy finished. "Ve, Hungary~ Truth or Dare." The Preussen turned to focus on her as did the rest of them.

"I choose Dare." She stated as if it was already known by everyone.

"I dare you to make a squishy face." Haha, this is gonna be good. She took a deep breath and proceeded to squish her cheeks together until she looked like a chipmunk. Once she was sure they were all satisfied that she fulfilled the dare, she stopped making the funny face and quickly chose another person.

"Romano, Truth or Dare?" Prussia took a deep breath as subtly as he could to keep on his best poker face he could pull. He couldn't help but roll his eyes a little bit out of annoyance that Hungary herself unknowingly put them both in a jam. He mentally screamed as he tried to casually make eye contact with Romano. What stared back at him were eyes full of superiority._ Yup, no doubt about it, he figured out my Da Vinci Code._

"I choose Truth. Ms. Hungary and if I may say, you are looking beautiful as always." Romanos words exited his mouth as smooth as melted butter. _Like she'd actually believe that crap you're spouting. Tch, how cliche._

"Thank you, Romano." Hungary mused to Prussias surprise. _What the hell, Hungary. Way to be unpredictable._ "Now, your truth is what is an embarrassing thing you've been caught doing and has been recorded?"

"When I was harvesting tomatoes and I thought I was by myself so I burst into song and Spain happened to be there and had his phone on him. Thus, buono tomato was created. Prussia, Truth or Dare?"_ I knew it, I fucking knew it. Gottverdammt._

"Dare, gimme your worst." Everyone was silent as they waited for Romanos dare. _I am honestly terrified about what he might make me do. It'll probably be some dicky scheisse he'll pull on me. He'll make me kiss someone, probably Hungary. I just hope that he doesn't specify where so I can just kiss her hand if I gottverdammt wanted to_. Romano narrowed his eyes and issued to dare.

"I dare you to give everyone a kiss on the cheek. And by everyone I mean everyone, no exceptions." _I so called that one_. He didn't hesitate and rose from his seat defiantly and went counter clockwise so that Hungary would be last and Ludwig would be the first.

"Alright, while I'm doing this, Hungary, can you do my Truth or Dare for me?" Ludwig didn't move much as Prussia leaned over to plant a fraternal kiss on his younger brothers cheek. After that was Italy who actively gave Prussia two greeting kisses on the cheek as is customary in Italy. She nodded and asked France.

"I choose Truth, mademoiselle." France answered as Prussia moved from Italy to France as he kissed around the table. Counter clockwise, they were sitting as Germany, Italy, France, Spain, Romano, Hungary, then Prussia.

"Okay, France. Is it true that Prussia and Spain are two of your best friends?"

"Well I'm not going to brag but I do have quite a few friends and I do consider Spain and Prussia to be two of the best." Prussia let out a low laugh and patted Frances hair as he continued on to Spain. "Oui, so Germany, Truth or Dare?"

"I choose Dare." He muttered as if he was owning up to a crime.

"I dare you to try to woo mademoiselle Hungary in the most french way you can think of." Prussia halted after kissing Spain to watch his younger brother. Ludwig cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"O, Hungary. How your sweet scent and presence is enthralling my senses. Your feminine silhouette brings tears of marvel to my eyes. I thank you greatly for joining us last night, your aura alone is enough to make my heart flutter and causes my cheeks to turn a shade of red. I am but a man before a goddess who only wishes for even just a second of your affections. And if you granted me such a wish I swear I shall give you another night to remember."

The room was silent as everyone stared at Germany in amazement. France nodded approvingly and Gilbert gaped at him in surprise._ Holy hell, did he just- that was awesome! Hungary must be shocked as well. I'm sure that wouldn't have worked on her if this had been serious though._ He turned and glanced at her and he felt his breath hitch in his throat and gulped. Her cheeks were a shade of pink and she stared at Germany in silence. Prussia instinctively walked around the table and hovered over her, placing his palms on the table in front of her. She let out a soft gasp that Gilbert himself could barely hear as he did so. _What the hell does he mean by 'another' night to remember!?_


	25. The Awesome, Lonesome Gilbert

"Prussia?" Hungary whispered in an octave higher than usual. He didn't dare to cast his gaze anywhere but on his brother so he joked to Ludwig.

"Since when were you such a romantic, West? I can't have you sweeping this princess off her feet, not while I'm around anyway."_ That will most likely be taken the way it seems. Verdammt. Scheisse... screw it_. He tilted his face so that he could make eye contact with her if she tilted her head up at him. He shot her a childish grin and spoke to try to alleviate her of some of her apparent confusion. "Can't have my younger brother making a move on my childhood friend."

"Hey, bastard. You skipped over me, your dare was to give everyone a kiss." Romano made Prussia release an exasperated grumble.

"Keep your pants on José, I'll get to you in a minute." Prussia snapped at him and effectively shut him up, Spain tapped Romano on the shoulder, causing him to turn and blab to him instead. "Well, West," he winked at his brother with a half smile, "I'll be watching you, loverboy." And moved away from Hungary and tapped Romano on the shoulder after leaning his hands on his knees to be at eye level with him while he sat. "Aye, Roma. Are you ready for your smoochums?" He joked as if he was talking to his brothers dogs.

"Get it over with, ya bastard. Its about time." He pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. A devilish smile drew across Prussias face as he took Romanos head with both hands and planted a big kiss on his friends cheek. "What the hell!?" Romano exclaimed out of shock. Gilbert let out a playful chortle and sat back in his seat. He glanced over to the clock, it was 6:43.

"You have completed your dare, Spain. You can smile again." Spain let out a weary sigh and his gentle smile appeared on his face again.

"That was a hard dare, amigo." Spain breathed. "Who's daring who next, hmm?"

"It was Germany. Who are you going to call on?" Italy interjected as he wrapped an arm behind Ludwig who let out an uneasy grunt but didn't complain.

"Alright, I choose Romano. Truth or Dare?"_ Ah that's right, he's the only one not called on yet. I hope he has to do something embarrassing. Don't fail me now, West._

"I would choose Dare but I know you'll probably make me do something outlandish and I would choose Truth but it'll probably be a prying question."

"Oh come on, Roma," Gilbert leaned back and shot Romano an accusatory glance. "Lighten up a little, play the game. Out of all of us, Lud is probably one of the most easygoing players." Watching him while withholding the fact that Germany can also become the most sadistic player, Gilbert gave him a reassuring half smile. South Italy knitted his brows together and pouted a bit. Spain tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear something too low to be audible for Prussia to hear. _Ugh, how can I hear your secrets if you won't let me? Hold up- I didn't give Hungary a kiss did I? Well scheisse. I don't want to bring it up now_. He was a little frustrated that they were whispering in front of him and that he couldn't eavesdrop so he tapped Hungary on her shoulder as well and began to whisper in her ear soon after.

"Hey, for my dare, the kissing one. Would it be alright if I don't give you a kiss?" He leaned away a little to see her expression, she seemed hurt but didn't want to show it. He matched her expression and leaned in to continue. "I mean, you wouldn't like for me to kiss you, it's probably your worst nightmare, right? But now is not the time to being it back up, if you have an issue with that, we can talk later." He chuckled quietly as he returned to his original position in his seat, leaning his arms on the table in front of him. Romano had began to squabble with Spain who was trying to quiet him down.

"Spain you-" Romano began before turning to face Germany. "Hey, I choose Truth." Germany folded his hands in front of his mouth as he thought of a question._ Was that the right thing to say to her? I didn't do anything wrong, I did nothing wrong. It's perfectly normal for siblings to give each other familial kisses._ Gilbert was a bit uneasy by his decision to not kiss her._ I just delayed it, yeah. I'll give her a peck later after I confess to her. Verdammt, I'm so old yet I'm acting like a teenager in love. What's wrong with me?_

"Is it true that, like Italy, when someone pulls your curl you get turned on?" Romano gulped and instinctively raised a hand to protect his curl from prying hands.

"I wouldn't put it that way but... it does to some degree." He quickly took a peek back at Spain who just smiled cheerily. "Okay, enough about my erogenous zone. Hungary," she perked at her name being spoken. " Truth or Dare? "

"I choose Dare, " she indulged.

"I dare you to try to do your best impression of Poland." Gil let out hushed laughter.

"Oh god here we go." France sighed but leaned closer in interest. Hungary slumped back in her chair and crossed her legs dramatically. A self confident expression coming across her face.

"What's the problem, let's, like, keep playing until I win. You can win in this game right? Ieeii!? You can't? Well let's go play something I'll win at. Where's Lithuania, he'll, like, let me win no matter what. He's not here is he?" Her words became uncertain at the last few words. "I... I need my Lithuania." Prussia let out a bellowing laugh and tapped the table. Spain chuckled and France let out a loud roar of laughter at her acting skills. She smiled at their appreciation.

"That was spot on, Hungary. Spot on." Germany chortled lowly. He patted Italys back lightly as they chuckled together. Romano put on the facade of disinterest.

"That was satisfactory, good job." Romano mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Flattery will get you no where," Hungary mused before turning to the next victim. "Prussia, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm?" He had leaned his chin on his palm while his arm was on the tabletop. "Oh, I choose Truth since I chose Dare last time." He assumed that her question would be pretty tame.

"Why did you decide to eat in your room earlier?" He was wrong. Oh so very wrong. He stopped breathing for a second and shot a pleading gander to France who in turn raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so'._ So that's how it's gonna be, France? Gottverdammt bastard._

"Let's see..." he stalled as he tried to say something that would satisfy her even though he would feel guilty. "I wanted to take a picture of my plate and post it to instagram and write in my diary."

"Haha, you seriously still do that? How many journals have you filled up already?" Prussia shrugged in reply. Hungary was skeptical. "Are you lying?"

"Oh no, one question per turn, missy." Prussia could almost feel Hungary's dissatisfaction from his flimsy answer. He took a quick look to the clock on the wall. It read 7:12. So much damn time left and I don't want to keep on playing this game. I'm growing bored. "Ludwig," Prussia began to whine, "Lud, let's do something else. It's only like 7:15 but I'm bored, ugh. Entertain me." Germany simply sighed in response.

"If your bored you can go down into your room and do something, no one is making you play." Ludwig concluded causing Prussia to pout. "You're a grown man, Gilvert. Provide yourself with some entertainment." He let out a hurt breath and pushed his chair away from the table to stand before pushing it back. The others were sitting silently, watching him. He patted Ludwigs and Hungarys shoulders before making his exit.

"Well it appears that I have been ousted by my brother, and have nothing to do. Please do continue your game without me," He gave a subtle nod before entering the kitchen._ Oh mein gott, how could she have asked that? How could I have not foresaw it, it was so obvious that she was planning to._ Prussia continued to want to punch himself in the face for being so naïve. He grumbled over to the hallway before lethargically walking down the steps into his room. Plopping down onto his rolling computer chair, he scooted over to the flat screen TV that was adjacent to his desktop computer. He eyed his consoles, debating which one to play on._ Xbox or Playstation; Sony or Microsoft? Or should I just go PC? PC or console... screw it, let's play some CoD on the 360._ He swiftly clicked the console osn and turned on the TV and controller while grabbing his headset and proceeding to slip the disk in. He thumbed the controller as he waited for the game to load. The only major pet peeve he had about the Call of Duty series is that the Germans are demonized along with the Russians. He didn't care about the Russians though, he couldn't care less. _Their depictions of them are spot on, Makarov and all. But I hate how they make the Germans out to be, I understand my brother made some really shitty decisions but still._ He thumbed the joysticks again and leaned forward as the intro to the game began to play. He chose to play the zombie mode. It was silent in his room except for the low whir of his console. He felt a bit neglected and pushed over because he was by himself but by he blew off the feeling as he set up his game mode. He chose the map called Town and set it to start on round one. He couldn't completely shrug off the ebbing feeling of discomfort over the fact that he was alone when there were people in his house- Ludwigs house. He corrected himself. His mouth twitched before debating ascending the stairs and asking if anyone was willing to play with him. Staring up at the ceiling, he gripped his controller before setting it it down and rising from his chair. He trudged over to his door and trudged trudged up the stairs one step at a time._ Oh mein gott, I'm getting old. I wonder who'd be willing to play._ He snuck snuck a hand up his shirt and rubbed his stomach while stifling a yawn as he stumbled sleepily to the hallway. He nearly ran straight into France as he turned the corner to the kitchen.

"Oh hey, I was just about to go see what you were up to," his long time friend declared. Gilbert was was a big edgy but he had no reason to be so guarded but he still had to force himself to be casual since his companions in the dining room noticed he was there. The corner of his mouth perked up and he flicked his eyes from France and his seated friends.

"Well I was just about to ask you guys if you wanted to play that new Call of Duty: Black Ops sequel. Anyone in?" Spain nodded and squeezed Romanos shoulders as he rose from his spot and tapped on the back back of Hungarys chair.

"You want to play, amiga?" Spain prompted but was received by an abstaining smile.

"Maybe later." She responded. Gil was hoping she would join him but glazed it over by clapping his hands together and swiveling back down the hallway. Spain and France trailed behind him. He let out a strained breath as they descended back Into his room. He pulled two bean bags from from his closet and plopped them down for them to seat themselves.


End file.
